Changes
by IlenaG
Summary: (REVISED and REPOSTED of the story Roads)... Beginning takes place during the episode "OutCast". John/Nancy John/Elizabeth. Rating changed from M to T with revisions.
1. Prologue

Author Notes applies to the entire story:

**_(REPOST SORT OF)_** this is a complete re-write of the original story (previously published as "Roads" with several changes (some minor, some major – hence the new title)… let me know what you think of the changes – especially if you have read the original… comments, questions, suggestions are always welcome. A few more grammar corrections.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes, some recognizable verbiage among other writing... long-winded

Rated: T, hardcore stuff has been removed.

Warnings: Language, adult situations, sex (tame version for this website), violence, character death, etc... If you are a child (or childlike), go away and read something else

Pairings: John/Nancy, John/Elizabeth, Rodney/Jennifer, Amelia/Ronon possibly others over time

Crossover with: Stargate SG-1, Magnificent Seven (ATF-thanks to MOG), The Sentinel, Father Dowling Mysteries, Diagnosis Murder (possibly others down the way – some will be minor (single chapter); some a little more in-depth (two or more chapters with a definite focus on some of the other characters)

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable doesn't belong to me… Stargate SG-1, Atlantis and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I tried to stick to cannon whenever possible and will stick to episodic information where possible (that is if it doesn't' contradict my story in anyway)… not beta'd so all mistakes are still mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

**_Washington, DC_**

"I want a divorce," Grant Shore demanded.

A couple could be seen on opposite sides of a palatial living room in a well-to-do neighborhood. The man was about five foot, ten inches tall and had a figure that could only be described as pudgy. He was beginning to display signs of age and laziness. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and slicked back with too much hair gel. The woman came just past his shoulders. Whereas he was well rounded, she had a petite and trim figure. Her shoulder length brown hair was curled up on the end. Both were in their late thirties.

"What? One little indiscretion and our life together is out the window?" Nancy Sheppard-Shore hurled back at him. She knew she shouldn't be acting like a shrew when she was in the wrong but she just couldn't help herself. She didn't even particular care whether he wanted a divorce or not since she was planning on getting one anyway but didn't want him to get the upper hand.

"An indiscretion! You admit to an affair with another man but won't tell me who and I'm suddenly the bad guy here." Grant yelled. "I intend to take you and your lover, whoever he is, to court. By the time I'm through with the both of you, you'll wish we had never met!" He took several threatening steps towards his now estranged wife.

"You wouldn't dare!" she retorted even as she retreated behind the couch to stay carefully out of reach.

"Don't bet on it babe." Grant snarled. He couldn't believe that she could calmly stand there and admit that she was seeing another man or was it really men he thought in disgust. Clearly he should have married the waitress he had been seeing but Nancy had come from a good family with lots and lots of money and he had thought it was a fair trade off.

Nancy turned her back on Grant not wanting to see the recriminations in his eyes. But for safety's sake, she ensured that she could still see him in the mirror hanging to the right of her.

"Don't you turn your back on me… you bitch!" He suddenly moved up close to her and reached out for her shoulder.

Nancy, who was momentarily distracted by a flash of light in the mirror, suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder as he spun her around to look at him. She hadn't realized he had gotten that close until it was too late. She felt a frisson of fear down her spine when she saw the look of angered madness on his face.

"Grant, I…" She stuttered in an attempt to salvage the situation.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"You have to calm down…" she pleaded with him.

"Calm down… are you nuts too!" He suddenly started to shake her while screaming, "Tell me who he is!" Over and over he hollered.

Nancy reached up and shoved him with all her might enabling her to break free of his grip. She ran for the bedroom, the only thought on her mind was to escape. She reached the bedroom door and managed to slam it in his face and lock it just as he reached the door.

"Nancy, open the damn door!" Loud bangs were heard as his fist slammed repeatedly into the door.

"No, if you don't stop now I'm calling the police," she called back. Silence reigned.

Nancy waited several minutes but no sounds could be heard from the other side of the door. She contemplated opening the door to see if Grant was still there but immediately decided against it. She picked up the phone and dialed 911.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Nancy escorted the police officers to the door with a promise to call them if Grant returned that evening. After closing the door, she slumped against it relieved to know that Grant was finally gone. After taking several deep breaths to calm her pounding heart, she decided to turn in for the night. She walked around the house double checking all the windows and doors before she headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror as she wondered how it came to this and worried that she was doing the right thing. She caught sight of the handprints on her upper arms which strengthened her resolve that getting Grant out of her life by fair means or foul was the best thing she could ever do. Now if only her other plans came to fruition things would work out in the end.

* * *

**_Pegasus Galaxy - City of Atlantis… _**

Two men were trading blows with Banta sticks as they circle each other around a mat in a sparsely furnished gym. The sun could be seen streaming in from several windows overhead casting shadows throughout the room. Grunts and groans could be heard from both combatants.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was easily six feet tall yet he was still easily dwarfed by his companion, Specialist Ronon Dex, by several inches. John pranced around the mat with a deceptively easy smile that didn't quite reach his hazel-green eyes.

Ronon could have easily been mistaken for a runway model if not for the multiple tattoos running along his body. He glared at the various marines hanging around the room watching him and Sheppard fight. He managed to catch the eyes of a few. They were instantly cowed by the cold and deadly look in his eyes. Satisfied with their reaction, he casually returned his attention to the sparring match he was engaged in with his good friend and commanding officer.

John took advantage of his momentary distraction and managed to land a glancing blow against Ronon's head. Ronon grunted as he shook his head causing his dreadlocks to fly in every direction as he fought off a moment of dizziness. Ronon growled in warning.

They circled each other for several more minutes as they randomly traded blows back and forth.

Ronon grinned as he pulled a lucky shot and made solid contact across Sheppard's temple with the Banta sticks. "Ow," John said as soon as he registered the pain from the blow. He shook his head to clear it as he ran one hand through his spiky black hair causing it to become even more disarrayed then usual.

Concerned, Ronon just looks at him and said in his gravelly voice, "What's going on? I shouldn't have been able to make that shot." He lowered the sticks to his side as backed away from the combat area.

John wiped the sweat mixed with blood off his forehead and pretended to not know what Ronon was referring to. "Huh, what are you talking about? It was just a lucky break." He continued to hold up the Banta sticks in ready mode, twirling it occasionally. "Well?" John questioned.

Ronon threw down his sticks signaling an end to the match. He continued to stare at Sheppard as John grew more and more nervous. "What?" John asked. Ronon just lifted his eyebrow mockingly.

John saw he wasn't going to get anywhere with Ronon. "I don't want to talk about it," he finally declared. He then crossed the room, grabbed his duffle and stowed his sticks. "I'm gonna take a shower," he said as he headed through the gym's archway entrance.

"Hey, don't forget to go see the doc," Ronon called after him as he twirled his sticks in fun.

Sheppard simply waved over his shoulder an acknowledgement and continued on neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his friend.

"I'm gonna check!" Ronon responded.

* * *

As John headed towards the showers, he was met by Major Evan Lorne. Lorne was coming out of one of the side gyms carrying a familiar looking duffle bag. John grunted a vague greeting.

"Sir, I…um…just heard about your dad and let me say that I'm really very sorry. I hope everything is gonna be alright. If you want to talk about anything sir, I'll be available," he offered even though he knew the colonel was an intensely private person.

John stopped to look at his second in command as he replied, "Thank you Major, I'm fine."

John quickly changed the subject by asking Evan how the trade mission on PX3-468 went. Realizing that the Colonel didn't want to talk and would most likely come up with something unpleasant for him to do if he didn't drop the subject, Major Lorne quickly gave his report and then excused himself claiming he had 'important work to do'.

* * *

Freshly cleaned from the shower, John ignored Ronon's request that he go to the infirmary and instead decided to head to the Control Room and relieve Colonel Samantha Carter from her duty shift.

Sam looked surprised to see him and told him as much. "John, I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you would be taking a few days off for…" she began to look a little uncomfortable as she didn't want to remind him of his recent trip to Earth. She wasn't entirely sure what happened there but her second in command appeared to have returned a more somber man.

"No, the last think I need is some more time off to think," John stated. "Work is the best thing for me right now."

"Oh, well in that case... um… it has been a pretty quiet shift," her voice trailed off.

"Well than I should be able to catch up on all my overdue reports and maybe start in on crew evaluations." John said to cover the awkward silence. Not sure if that was a joke or not, Sam just nodded and started to move away. At the last minute; she turned back and said quietly, "Uh, you know if there is anything you need, you only need to ask." Overcome with emotion from all the support from his friends and commanding officer, he just nodded as he turned away not wanting to see the sympathy in her eyes. Sam stared at his back for a few more seconds before leaving the Control Room.

As soon as Sam has exited the Control Room, John turned and asked Chuck, the head Gate Technician, for an update on everything that has transpired in the past 24 hours. Once Chuck has completed his verbal report, John headed to Sam's office to start on the promised reports from several recent off-world activities. He mentally ticked off the various places his team had visited in the past several weeks. He winced when he realized he still hadn't written up his mission report for the recent replicator activity on Earth either. Maybe he better get that out of the way before he did anything else. Crew evaluations could wait.

* * *

After the anticipated quiet shift, John headed to his quarters to catch up on some much needed sleep. "God, I hate crew evaluations," he is muttered to himself as he left the tower and headed down the corridor towards officer's quarters. He had finished all the routine reports fairly quickly and had started tackling the evaluations within a few hours of working in Sam's office.

Just as he stepped out of the transporter on the crew living floor, Teyla Emmagan appeared from around the corner. Teyla, the leader of the Athosian people, was a beautiful cinnamon skinned woman roughly five foot four inches tall.

Spotting John walking down the corridor ahead of her, she called out to him in her sing-song voice, "John…wait up."

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to dodge her and that Ronon had most likely already told her about his little display in the gym earlier; John reluctantly came to a stop. "Teyla, what's up?" he asked in a bright voice as he turned to her with his best smirk in place.

"John, stop it. I know very well that you are not doing as well as you appear," Teyla looked at him through her almond shaped dark brown eyes. The spark of calm wisdom shone brightly in their depths. She clearly knew him far too well for his peace of mind.

"Come on Teyla, you know I'm not good with the touchy feely stuff," John started to whine in hopes that she would cut him a break. Teyla just lifted an eyebrow and continued to stare at him causing him to squirm. He wondered if she and Ronon took lessons from each other.

"Fine…but not here. Let's go someplace quiet," he finally relented on a deep sigh.

They headed to the balcony off the crew living quarters and both were happy to note that it was not currently occupied. They stood in silence and watched the sun as it sparkled across the water.

"John," Teyla finally started, "I know something is not quite right and I don't believe it has anything to do with your dad. Did something else happen while you were on Earth. Please, I'm your friend… tell me what is bothering you."

"You always were the perceptive one weren't you?" John muttered somewhat bitterly but not with any real malice.

Knowing John as well as she did, Teyla knew she wouldn't have to say a word. She responded by looking at him. She was secure in the knowledge that he would talk when he was ready. They continued to watch out over the water for several minutes before John started to speak.

"I'm really confused right now. Dad and I fought all the time because of my wanting to be in the Air Force. He barely tolerated me when I joined but completely disowned me over the Afghanistan situation. It didn't help that I was fighting with my wife, Nancy, at the time. I think my Dad blamed me for my failed marriage and he wouldn't have been entirely wrong. All communication just sort of fell apart after that," John turned to look at Teyla. "My brother and I just sort of stopped talking also as a result. There were some other family issues going on but…" his voice trailed off as Teyla placed her hand on John's arm in friendship and sympathy.

"I'm sure it was not entirely your fault," she said wanting only to comfort him. John turned back towards the water as he said "Yeah, I know that. It just… it just seems like it is right now."

They continued to talk for the next several minutes on a variety of subjects. John broke it up by telling Teyla he had to head off to bed as he had an early shift in the morning. Knowing that he wouldn't be sharing anything else with her this day, Teyla bid him a good rest and pleasant dreams as they went their separate ways. John arrived at his quarters within minutes and he immediately fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. He smiled…at peace for the moment.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in an upscale DC area restaurant_**

Nancy walked into the expensive and trendy restaurant, Café Atlántico, on Eighth St, just a couple of minutes before 8PM. Spotting her dinner date, she called out, "Uncle Henry," as she rushed up to the table, "Thanks for agreeing to have dinner with me on such short notice. I know how busy you are."

"No, no think nothing of it, my dear. I'm just glad to see you. Although, when I got your call, I'll admit I was a little worried. There are some rumors floating around the hill that you and Grant had a bit of a row a few nights ago," Henry said as he stood to greet her.

She looked startled at his words, not realizing just how efficient the political grape vine really was. "Well…," Nancy took a deep breath and just plunged into the story, "that's one of the things I wanted to see you about. I don't know how to say this, so I'll just lay it out for you." They both took a seat. She took a deep breath before plunging in with her reasons for contacting him, "I want your help to divorce Grant."

"_My help_, I don't understand. If you want a divorce, why don't you just file for it?" he responded with confusion.

"Because Grant has been acting really weird the past several weeks and I suspect he won't be so easy to divorce. I need the divorce to go through quickly. There are extenuating circumstances and I…" Nancy stopped abruptly when she noticed the waiter coming towards their table.

"Good Evening and welcome to Café Atlántico, my name is Fred and I will be your server this evening. Might I start you off with something to drink?" Fred gushed.

"I'll have a glass of wine. What about you Nancy?" Henry asked.

"Just coffee for me, thank you." she replied demurely.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes to think about what you would like." Fred then went on to list the specials of the day as he clearly wanted to impress the restaurants important guests.

"I'll have the baked salmon with the rice pilaf," Nancy said.

"I'll have the same."

"I'll get that out to you right away," the satisfied waiter rushed off to fulfill the order of drinks and dinner.

Henry waited a few seconds for the waiter to be out of earshot before he turned back to Nancy and said, "Nancy, are you telling me things are that bad between Grant and you. How? You appeared to be getting along just fine at last year's Christmas party. Talk to me honey."

Nancy looked at Henry for a few minutes not saying anything and then, "I cheated on Grant."

"What! Nancy why… when… how?" he sputtered. "You were raised better than that."

"I know… I couldn't help it. Grant and I have grown steadily apart the last several months. We barely talk, mostly argue. A lot of it was my fault but some of it was his too."

The waiter returned with their drinks and asked if there was anything else he could do. They both declined and he left unobtrusively.

"You should have gotten counseling," Henry said in a disapproving voice as soon as the waiter was gone.

"Yeah, that would have looked great for the potential future director of Homeland Security to show the public that she can't even manage to hold together her own marriage and home life," Nancy sarcastically replied.

"And a scandalous divorce and affair are so much better I suppose. What were you thinking girl? Was it an ongoing or one time thing? Maybe I can talk to Grant…smooth things over a bit," Henry said trying to work out damage control in his mind.

"No, no, no… Grant and I are through and I'm not the least bit sorry. The other night when I told him he went ballistic. Scared me so bad, I had to lock myself in the bedroom and call the police to escort him out of our home."

"But…" Henry began.

"No, I meant it. We're done. I've made my decision when I decided to sleep with…" Nancy's voice trailed off.

"Who was it? You know I'm going to find out eventually so you might as well tell me the rest."

Nancy looked Henry straight in the eye and stated, "I slept with John."

Henry looked confused for a second then realized, "John as in John Sheppard, your ex-husband! Have you lost your god-dammed mind? Why when I finish with Sheppard, he'll wish that…" Henry stammered.

"You'll do nothing of the sort, Uncle Henry." Nancy firmly interrupted his tirade. "I intend to find him and get him back but I've got to get Grant out of the way first. That's one of the reasons I called you for help. I know you know where John is stationed."

"Nancy that is top secret classified information. You know that I can't tell you anything." Henry grabbed up his wine glass and took a gulp before continuing, "It isn't too late to fix things with Grant and forget about John."

"Yes it is. I'm pregnant." Nancy stated as the waiter returned with their meal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**_Washington_****_ DC_****_; office of Homeland Security…_**

In a small office on the third floor, a mail clerk could be heard, "Director Shore, this just arrived for you via special courier." The clerk handed Nancy a thick envelope.

After he left, she opened the envelope seeing the words "Decree for Divorce" embossed across the top. She smiled "Finally."

* * *

**_Several weeks prior on Atlantis_**

John and Ronon were walking along the corridor leading away from the gym.

Ronon said, "I watched it last night. There was hardly any fighting."

John shook his head in bemusement as he replied, "That's 'cause it's not about fighting."

Ronon looked confused as he responded, "They why's it called 'Blades of Glory'?" Two years on Atlantis and he still didn't understand the Lanteans strange ways. Blades of Glory clearly should have been about swords and war and instead all he got was some pansy people gliding across ice on some thin metal shoes. Where there should have been blood and guts there was ice and dancing. Weird.

John tried to explain, "'Cause it's about _skate_ blades."

Ronon complained, "And this is a real sport? Men and women dancing around on ice?" He still wasn't sure Sheppard was trying to pull one over on him.

John responded, "Unfortunately. I'm a football man myself."

Ronon shook his head again as he stated, "Your planet's weird."

They were still discussing the sports value of the movie "Blades of Glory" when they arrived at Sheppard's quarters. John reached forward to wave his hand over the door controls when they were interrupted by Samantha Carter, who came up behind them with a concerned look on her face.

"Colonel, I was just coming to see you. Do you have a minute?" Sam inquired.

Sheppard caught the look on Sam's solemn face. He exchanged a brief glance with Ronon and said, "Yeah, sure."

"I received a message from Stargate Command. I'm afraid I have some bad news," she said.

"Ok." John braced himself for what looked like could only be really awful news.

Sam glanced down briefly before she looked him in the eye and said quietly, "Your father suffered a massive heart attack last night. I'm sorry John, they aren't sure if he'll pull through."

John stood there in shock as both Sam and Ronon asked if there was anything they could do to help. He declined as he turned around and walked into his quarters effectively shutting everyone out. He went to his bed and sat down. He then reached under the bed and dragged out an old Air Force Lockbox. He opened it up and pulled out a picture of him, his parents, and his two siblings. He just stared at the picture with no discernable expression on his face.

Outside his room, Sam and Ronon just looked at each other in silence. After a couple of minutes, Sam turned and walked away; her ponytail swayed back and forth as she hurried down the corridor leaving Ronon standing there staring at the closed door.

* * *

**_Back on Earth…_**

_A young woman was doing research on Patrick Sheppard, utilities mogul. As she passed a table, several folders were spread out with various articles and pictures of several members of the Stargate Project including John, Ronon, Rodney and Sam. _

* * *

**_City of Atlantis, officer's quarters…_**

A few hours later, John was in his quarters packing when a concerned Rodney McKay walked in unannounced. John looked up just as Rodney came further into the room. "Hey. I, uh, heard what happened. I'm very sorry," he said nervously.

John, not ready to deal with Rodney or anyone else at the moment, just looked at him and said, "Thanks." As he continued to pack, Rodney shuffled forward swinging his arms in an agitated manner.

"You ok?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sheppard said unconvincingly.

"You know, I requested to go back with you, but the Ancient device at M7G-677 is malfunctioning."

John finished zipping his duffle bag, straightened up and asked, "That the planet with all the kids?"

Rodney grimaced, "Yeah."

"Well, that should be fun for you," Sheppard attempted to tease his friend but his heart really wasn't in it.

Rodney covered, "Yeah… well… believe me; I'd get out of it if I could but without the EM field they're an easy target for the Wraith. I guess it's just… bad timing."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

Both awkwardly looked at each other. Rodney offered hesitantly, "If you wanna… you know… talk or…"

John interrupted Rodney's attempts at conversion; "Rodney. I'm fine." he said firmly but his voice was filled with doubt.

Knowing how his best friend was usually closed mouthed about emotional stuff, Rodney decided to take the hint that Sheppard didn't want to talk. "Right." He hesitated momentarily on his way out but then nodded briefly to himself, turned and exited John's quarters.

* * *

**_Gateroom on Atlantis…_**

John watched the Chevron's encode while ignoring all the sympathetic stares of the Gateroom personnel. As he watched the gate, Ronon saddled up to him. Sheppard turned to look at him, "Where are you going?"

"With you," Ronon replied as the Gate's locked in place and the wormhole engaged. He ignored Sheppard as he walked forward through the event horizon. John stared after him for a moment frowning; then rushed to catch up before the Gate closed.

* * *

**_Back in the Milky Way Galaxy, Cheyenne Mountain Base…_**

After a brief meeting with SGC personnel, Ronon and John decided to drive to John's hometown. The drive was completed in companionable silence. They located a hotel nearby John's family home. John then took Ronon shopping for suitable clothing for the time they would be on Earth. John called the hospital but was informed there had been no change in his father's condition. Since it was too late to head to the hospital, the men decided to stay in at the hotel and watched a movie on the pay-per-view channel before turning in for the night. Both knew the next day would be torturous for each of them… although for different reasons.

* * *

**_Los Angeles County General Hospital…_**

"I don't like this place," Ronon grumbled as he and Sheppard walked down a hospital corridor. "It smells funny."

John replied absently, "Yeah. It's the funky hospital smell. They all smell alike. Hate 'em myself." He stopped in front of an elevator and pushed a button to call the car.

"What's this?" Ronon pointed to the doors.

John glanced at him as he replied, "Think of it as a transporter… just slow… very slow." The elevator dinged and the doors ground open.

Once inside, John pushed the button for the floor that housed the critical care patients. The doors stayed open for several more seconds before creaking close. John muttered, "I did mention slow, right."

Ronon grunted, "Yeah." They didn't speak further as the elevator carried them up to the third floor.

* * *

After he left Ronon in the CCU waiting room, John hurried to the nurse's station.

"Yes, may I help you?" a blonde nurse asked.

John looked at her badge before replying, "Thank you Tabitha. I want to visit my father and was wondering which room he is in and if there has been any change in his condition."

"Of course, Sir. What is your father's name?" she asked.

"Sheppard… Patrick Sheppard. The message I received was that he had a heart attack," he answered.

Having dealt with several reporters the previous day and not recognizing the man in front of here as being the same man that was identified as the patient's son, the nurse replied suspiciously, "I'm afraid I'll have to have some identification. To protect the privacy of our patient… you understand."

John looked irritated as he replied, "Whatever. Here." He pulled out his military identification and handed it to the nurse.

"Oh. Colonel Sheppard. I'm sorry… it's just… we had some problems yesterday with the press and I'm…um… I didn't know he had another son…" her voice trailed off in embarrassment.

John tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently, "Fine… the room please."

"Oh, right. Right this way sir," she rushed around the counter and led John to a room partitioned off for increased privacy. "The doctor hasn't finished rounds yet this morning but I'll see if she can stop by to update you on Mr. Sheppard's condition. I'm afraid he hasn't woken up yet."

John responded, "Thanks." He waited till the nurse backed out of the room before he turned to face his father. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he took in the tubing and wires running to the machines that kept his father alive. He slowly moved forward till he was standing beside the bed.

* * *

David Sheppard exited the elevator as he contemplated all the things that he had to do that day. He exhaled as he muttered, "Damnit Dad. This is really bad timing." He was almost passed the nurses' station when the nurse hailed him.

"Mr. Sheppard," she called.

Dave stopped and looked towards the nurse, "Yes." He prayed… please no more bad news.

"Uh… The doctor is on her way and will see you and Colonel Sheppard in about fifteen minutes."

"Colonel Sheppard?" Dave questioned. "Do you mean John? He's here?"

"Yes, sir. He's with your father right now," Tabitha replied.

Dave turned and hurried to his father's room. He slowly pulled back the curtain in time to hear John say, "Yeah well. I've been kind of out of touch for awhile."

Dave bitterly interrupted, "Out of touch…that's an understatement."

John whirled at the sound of his brother's voice, "Dave."

"John, I wasn't really sure you'd come. After all, it has been four years since you've bothered to contact anyone in the family… even Nancy."

"Yeah. About that… can we maybe talk about that some other time. I came as soon as I got the message," John answered.

"Fine. But since you're here. I do expect you to uphold your duties to this family. Dad had a fund raiser planned at the estate today and I want you there."

"A party. I really don't think…" John started.

Dave interrupted firmly, "It's not a party. It is a fund raiser for breast cancer research. I think you owe it to him to be there since he can't."

John stared at Dave for several seconds before slowly nodding his agreement.

* * *

**_Sheppard Family Home…_**

Several cars had already pulled up in front of a well kept estate before John and Ronon arrived. As they exited their car, Ronon commented, "Lot of people." He glanced around witnessing the signs of affluence and wealth but was unable to reconcile the seemingly aristocratic upbringing with his laid-back friend so he decided not to mention it.

"Yeah. The old man is pretty well connected," John muttered uncomfortably seeing Ronon's curious stares. He started walking forward while shoving his hands in his pocket. He then took one out to pull on the collar of his shirt in a rare display of nervousness. Ronon and John watched as a man separates from the guests and started to head toward them. "John," the man called as he reached the two men.

"Dave."

"I know you agreed to come but I wasn't sure you were actually going to make it," Dave said as he shook John's hand. He clearly thought of John as a guest rather than a close member of the family.

"Well, as I told you earlier I came as soon as I heard." Dave waited for John to continue but after a brief pause he realized that his recalcitrant brother wasn't going to say anything else. To cover their awkwardness, Dave just nodded.

"It really is good to see you. When I contacted your unit commander at Peterson I wasn't sure when you'd get the message. They just don't seem to reach you." He turned to Ronon as he continued, "I don't believe I've met your…" Dave's voice trailed off as he fished for information on his brother's companion.

"Uh, this is Ronon. Ronon, this is Dave, my brother." John quickly introduced the two men.

Everyone looked uncomfortable as Ronon said, "Yeah. Nice to meet you." He then shook hands with Dave.

"Pleasure. You two work together in the Air Force?" Dave inquired even though he could see that Ronon was not standard military issue. Sheppard hurriedly interjected, "He's a civilian contractor."

Dave obviously sensed the lie but was just happy that John had decided to come to the fundraiser so he in turn decided not to call his brother out on the lie. "Right. Anyway, John, I think we should probably talk. We didn't really get a chance to at the hospital this morning."

John agreed, "Yeah. We probably should."

The brothers stared awkwardly at each other for several seconds before Dave excused himself to see to the guests, "I'll catch up with you later."

So caught up in their own thoughts, none of the men noticed the conversation was being observed by a young woman. The woman's eyes tracked Dave as he left the group but she stayed behind and continued to shadow Ronon and John.

* * *

John stood over his father's private desk. He dragged his hands through his hair causing it to spike up even more so than usual. He twitched nervously as he buttoned up his jacket knowing his father's stand on maintaining appearances at all times. He could hear his father's admonishment in his head, _'Death is not an excuse for a poor and shoddy appearance'._ As John gazed down around the room, he realized he didn't know quite what to say.

Ronon spied Sheppard standing alone in an alcove and immediately advanced towards him. He came to a halt when he noticed that Sheppard was standing nervously in the room by himself. His friend wasn't known for twitchy behavior so Ronon decided that he had better leave him to his thoughts for now. Ronon took up guard outside the room so that no one would disturb his friend while he was inside. He noticed the signs of grief in John that he himself had witnessed in his own face for years after the invasion of Sateda by the loathsome Wraith. Apparently the Sheppard family had a lot of fences to mend. He just hoped for John's sake that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Later, Ronon piled food on his plate as he asked, "This is free, right?" The woman across from him gave him a strange look as she replied, "Yes, it's free." Ronon happily responded, "Excellent."

He added more food to his plate as he wandered over to where John was standing. He looked down at his plate then offered, "Lots of food over there."

John glanced at his plate before he responded with a negative shake of his head, "I'm good."

He curiously asked, "This the house you were raised in?"

John absently replied, "One of them."

"That's nice."

John continued, "Yeah. Couldn't wait to get out of here."

Ronon didn't understand why anyone would want to leave the cushy life and inquired, "Yeah. Why?"

John decided to indulge Ronon's curiosity and replied, "My dad's idea of teenage rebellion was going to Stanford instead of Harvard."

Ronon frowned when he realized he had no idea what Stanford or Harvard was or why either would be a problem. He started to ask more questions when John interrupted, "Never mind. He just… he had everything planned out for me since I was about fourteen."

Ronon decided a change of subject was in order, so he questioned, "So what do we do now?"

John rambled, "Mostly people sit around, drink….," he glanced at Ronon's plate before continuing, "eat… some more than others. Mostly they just talk. They don't know what to say but they talk."

Ronon nodded his understanding as he watched the people mill around in little groups. He spotted Dave talking and laughing with some people and commented, "Your brother seems to be handling it well."

John responded wearily, "That's what he does… he handles things."

Ronon asked, "How come you never mentioned him before?" He gestured towards Dave.

John said, "It's complicated." John gazed around unseeingly. His eyes locked on a beautiful woman heading their way. He swung back around and urgently whispered, "I told you I had an ex-wife, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ronon asked as he looked at John.

"Here she comes," he said just as his ex-wife arrived.

"Hi, John," she said looking happy to see him.

"Nancy, I didn't expect to see you here," he responded as she grabbed him and gave him a sympathetic hug while saying, "I'm very sorry about your Dad. I hope he is going to be alright."

After breaking the hug; she stepped back as John introduced Ronon to his ex. "Nancy, Ronon. Ronon, Nancy." He waved his hand between the two people before him still shocked by Nancy's appearance. "Sorry, I don't know what last name you're using now?"

Ronon wiped his hand across his jacket before grasping Nancy's offered hand in greeting. Nancy quietly said, "Please to me you Ronon? It's Shore… well Sheppard-Shore actually. I kept the Sheppard part for professional reasons."

After an awkward moment, John asked, "How long are you here?"

Nancy responded, "Just for today. I have to be in Washington tomorrow, so…"

John filled in the awkward silence with, "Still with Homeland Security?"

Nancy looked pleased that he asked, so she didn't hesitate to tell him, "Yeah, I just got promoted. I'm a director now."

Sheppard congratulated her before he asked, "How's… how's Greg?" He deliberately gave the wrong name.

Nancy gave him a dirty look as she corrected him, "Grant."

John parroted, "Grant." He got a sour look on his face.

Seeing the look, Ronon moved off to give them a semblance of privacy.

Nancy glanced after Ronon before continuing, "He would have come, but he's trying a case in Phoenix."

John reluctantly stated, "Sounds like he's doing well."

Nancy responded, "Yeah, he is. He's… uh… yeah, he's doing well." She grinned awkwardly before explaining, "You know… your dad… was always very good to me."

Sheppard fell back on his old sarcastic defense mechanisms as he shot back, "Well,_ in his mind_, marrying you was probably the best thing I ever did."

Nancy felt a pang of hurt and smiled bitterly at the comment John made and excused herself before things deteriorated further, "Okay. Well, it's good to see you again John. Take care of yourself."

John nodded. He grimaced as he started regretting the comment but he didn't know how to fix things.

Nancy called back to Ronon, "It's nice to meet you."

Ronon turned back and called out, "Oh… it's nice to meet you." He waved goodbye as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

She turned and headed back into the crowd never once glancing back at the two men watching her.

* * *

Inside the house, John and Ronon headed to the bar and were approached by the same young woman that had been watching them earlier. She called out, "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard?"

John looked around and spotting the young woman responded, "Yes."

She identified herself, "My name is Ava Dixon." She looked over at the colonel's companion before she continued, "You must be Ronon."

John demanded, "Do I know you?"

Ava responded, "No, we've never met but you knew the man I used to work for… Henry Wallace."

John shrugged indifference before he replied, "Doesn't ring a bell."

Ava countered, "Look… I realize you have to keep up appearances in public but I don't have time to play games. Henry Wallace was the man who kidnapped your colleague, Dr. Rodney McKay, and forced him to work on a highly illegal research project involving alien technology…"

An angry Sheppard interrupted Ava by grabbing her arm and demanding, "Who the hell are you?"

Ava calmly replied, "We need to talk but not here."

John nodded in agreement. He gestured for the others to follow him outside.

* * *

Dave spotted John and his friend heading towards the driveway with a young woman in tow. He rushed to intercept.

John spotted Dave heading towards them and ordered, "Take her to the car." He tossed his keys towards Ronon who simply nodded as he escorted Ava away.

Dave hurried over. "John, I was thinking that we should probably…" he started.

"Uh, look, something came up. I've gotta go."

Dave looks stunned that John would just leave. "John you promised. For Dad," he said bracingly.

"I know, but this is work-related."

Dave was angry that John was just abandoning him again and lashed out, "Oh, oh. What is it, top secret, national security, that sort of thing?" he said sarcastically.

John knew he was disappointing his brother but duty called, "Yeah, something like that."

Dave not understanding how his brother could just walk away responded childishly, "You know… this is _so_ typical."

John tired and pissed bit out, "If you've got something to say… just say it."

Dave looked briefly saddened as he hotly demanded, "Look, there's just one thing I wanna know. What's your level of expectation here?"

John not understanding where his brother is going asked for clarification, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean if the unthinkable happens and Dad doesn't make it… are you gonna challenge the will? I have no idea what is says… of course, but I think I can guess."

John is shocked and just stares at him wondering how it ever came to this, he angrily responds, "_That's_ what you wanna talk about? You have Dad already dead and you wanna talk about _money_?!"

Dave postured, "That's why you're here, isn't it? To make sure you get your share if anything happens to him. You've been gone a long time, John. It's not such a stretch."

John just glared at him as he snapped, "You've got nothing to worry about." He turned to walk away before he said something he knew he would regret later.

"Hey, if I've got the wrong impression of you, it's not my fault. You're the one who left remember? I stayed. I looked after Dad; I ran the business while you're off doing God knows what," Dave called back to him.

Sheppard turned back looking a little lost, "I'm assuming that's what Dad wanted."

"No…" Dave paused before continuing more calmly, "No, it's not John. Dad regretted what happed between you two. He's been trying to find you for years." He stared at his brother for a few seconds before he turned and walked away, not knowing if they will ever have a chance to right things between them.

John stared after him knowing that he had a lot of bridges to repair and no time to do it.

* * *

At an unnamed bar in town, John, Ronon and Ava were sitting around a table drinking coffee.

Ava commented, "I would have come to you sooner but you are a hard man to find."

John looked at Ava and said demandingly, "All right, you've got out attention. What's this all about?"

"For the past three years, I've been working for a company called Stanton Research, a division of Devlin Medical Technologies. I was recruited out of college by a brilliant scientist named Dr Richard Poole and together we worked on a secret project codenamed Archetype." She paused as Ronon asked "What kind of project?"

"We were experimenting with nanite programming, trying to increase the complexity of their interactions. Listen, I wasn't aware of what happened to Dr. McKay and his sister until much later. At the time, all I knew was that we'd been given a key piece of programming, something that allowed us to make a major breakthrough," Ava continued with her explanation.

Sheppard pretended ignorance as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's one thing to inject nanites into a mechanical or a biological system for the purpose of affecting changes at a molecular level, but it's quite another to use them as building blocks to create an entirely self-sustaining entity." She went on to explain how Dr. Poole created a male Replicator. She believed that Dr. Poole was operating under legitimate orders until one day he came in looking panicked. Dr. Poole instructed her to destroy all evidence of their research because the IOA's investigation of Devlin Medical was getting too close to the truth. The replicator attacked Dr. Poole and escaped, killing two security guards. John and Ronon realized the alarming implications.

"You're telling me there's a Replicator loose on Earth?" John said disbelievingly hoping against hope that he had misunderstood the entire conversation.

His hopes were dashed as Ava replied, "That's right."

Ronon asked, "How long?"

Ava responded, "Well, he escaped three weeks ago. We've been working on a way to track him but so far have had no success. He could be _anywhere_ by now."

* * *

**_Devlin Medical…_**

Ronon and the military kicked down the door to the lab and he and a group of marines rushed in. Dr. Poole jumped up as a marine called out, "Show your hands! Get 'em up!"

Poole raised his hands in surrender as Ronon and a marine twisted his arms behind his back and cuffed him.

After the area was secured, John and another marine entered the lab. The marine reported, "Sir, the facility is secure. Looks like he was the only one here."

Poole looked on confused till he places the man standing in front of him, "Colonel Sheppard… and Ronon of course. How did you find me?"

John smirked as he responded, "We had a little help." Ava was escorted into the lab by a marine.

Poole yelled, "Ava!"

Ava looked sad as she apologized, "I'm sorry Richard."

Dr. Poole glared as he realized that he has been compromised. "Ava! My God! Do you realize what you've done?"

Ava excused her actions, "I didn't have a choice! I couldn't let this continue any longer."

Poole defended himself, "I had the situation under control."

John interjected, "Your little science project got two of your own men killed… _and_ he's still on the loose. I don't think you have control of anything."

The doctor refuted, "He killed in self-defense! If he's not threatened again, he won't harm anyone."

John assured him, "Well, that's because we're gonna find him and we're gonna neutralize him." He then pulled a small communicator device out, activated it and then handed it to Ava. He attached a second device to the doctor as he stated, "… and_ you_ are gonna help. Apollo, we're ready." The marines stepped back as the Asgard beam spirited Sheppard, Ronon, Ava and the Doctor away.

* * *

**_The Apollo in a stationary orbit above the Earth…_**

Sheppard had begun to interrogate Poole as Ava looked on. "Alright… let's start with giving me the access code to the data files we recovered."

The doctor laughed as he responded, "I don't think so."

Sheppard promised, "You _do_ know we will crack it eventually."

Poole confidently replied, "The entire directory's encrypted with a 448-bit key symmetric algorithm. Good luck."

John glared at the doctor before he turned to Ava and asked, "What about you?"

The doctor interjected cheerfully, "I never gave her the code. It's was for her own protection. Look… I'll cooperate as long as you guarantee that _I_ get to bring him in."

John refused, "Forget it."

"We are talking about an incredibly advanced and valuable piece of technology here."

John responded, "You've had your chance. Now… it's my turn. Are you gonna help us track this thing or not?"

Ava moved forward and assured the colonel, "I'll help you Colonel."

The doctor protested, "Ava!"

Ava rejected, "Be realistic Richard. He's out there alone. You _know_ he's not programmed for ordinary social interaction. What happens if someone accidentally frightens him or corners him? We can't afford to wait any longer." Ava was clearly concerned that the rogue replicator would harm innocent people.

* * *

John and Ronon were walking along the ship's corridor when the IOA representative came up behind them and called out, "Colonel Sheppard."

John turned around and was surprised to see his former security chief, "Bates!"

Ronon asked, "You two know each other?"

Bates and John shook hands and grinned as all old conflicts seem to be water under the bridge. John introduced Ronon and said, "Yeah, Bates served on Atlantis when we first got there, then he got into it with a Wraith. Took a pretty good beating."

Bates explained, "He got the drop on me but I still managed to get in a few shots. How're you doing?" He offered his hand to Ronon.

Ronon grasped his hand as he responded, "Ronon."

John asked, "You with NID?"

Bates replied, "IOA. After the Air Force gave me an honorable discharge due to my injuries, the IOA contacted me. They were starting up a new field division dealing specifically with operational threats on Earth and it seemed like a good fit." He sounded satisfied with his life after Atlantis.

John responded, "Well, it's good to see you back in action."

Bates commented, "You too, sir."

"You don't have to call me that anymore."

Bates grinned as he said, "I guess not. Old habits die hard." They headed down the corridor back towards the interrogation room. "So how are our prisoners?"

John told him, "The girl's cooperating."

"What about Dr. Poole?"

John grimaced as he replied, "Yeah, not so much."

Bates inquired, "Can we track the replicator without him?"

Sheppard responded, "I've got a guy working on it."

* * *

**_Apollo's Lab…_**

Dr. Bill Lee was lamenting his lost vacation as he worked to fix the sensors so that they could locate the replicator hiding on Earth. He muttered, "Stupid emergency contact numbers. Never should have answered that damned phone."

John consoled him, "C'mon doc. It's not so bad."

"Ha! That was my first vacation in three years! Two weeks… all-inclusive… nothing but surf, sun and skimpy bikinis as far as the eye could see… and then they beam me right out of the damned hotel room."

John eyed Dr. Lee for a moment before he responded, "Looks like they did you a favor. Next time… use a little sun block, alright?"

Bill rolled his eyes before he glanced at Ava, "Give it another shot."

She nodded as she types in some command codes. Within moments, the computer beeped a reply. Ava told them, "It's working." Everyone headed over to the console as she continued, "The sensor technology is incredible. Is it alien?"

Bill glanced at Sheppard looking for guidance. Ava saw the look and immediately dropped the subject, "Sorry. I forgot. I'm not supposed to know any of this."

The computer beeped again, Dr. Lee exclaimed, "Oh… hey… I'm picking up a signal. Let me see if I can narrow in on this a bit." He inputted several commands and brought a map up on the large projection screen off to the side of the room. "There. He should be in there."

Ronon asked, "How big of an area is that?"

Lee responded, "That's about five city blocks."

Sheppard ordered, "Seal it off… get everyone out."

Bates responded, "We'll call it a chemical spill. I'll get my people on it." He rushed out the room to get the ball rolling.

John turned to Ava, "I need to know what I'm up against. What kind of capability does this thing have?"

Ava confirmed, "Speed, strength, agility… all well beyond normal human levels."

John asked, "What about tactics? Escape, evasion… does it have any military training?"

Ava advised, "I wasn't responsible for that aspect of his programming."

John groaned silently as he realized that they still needed the doctor's cooperation.

* * *

**_Apollo holding cell…_**

John paced around the interrogation room table. He glared at Poole, "See… I've had this really crappy few days… so I'm beginning to lose my patience." He leaned down and growled, "So whatever you can do to make this easier may work in your favor."

The doctor arrogantly responded, "Where? At my trial? In front of a judge and jury of my peers? We both know that's not gonna happen. They're gonna put me in some deep, dark hole at Area 51… never to be heard from again. And nothing I say or do now is gonna make any difference."

John drawled, "Well maybe not for _you_. What about the girl?"

Poole backpedaled, "She didn't know that this technology was obtained illegally. She's completely innocent."

John decided to play on the doctor's fears and apparent soft spot for Ava, "Well… like you said… there isn't gonna be a trial."

The doctor protested, "But she's helping you!"

John replied. "Not good enough." He casually straightened up and stared down at the doctor as he asked, "What's it gonna be Doc?"

* * *

**_Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain…_**

"Yeah, this is John Sheppard. I wanted to check on my father's condition. Patrick Sheppard. Yeah thanks." John spoke into his cell phone.

Ronon walked up behind Sheppard but upon hearing him on the phone with the hospital he pulled back a few feet and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, thanks," John replied as he flipped the phone shut.

"So… how's he doing?" Ronon asked.

John turned to face his friend, "Same. We'll go by the hospital after we take care of this replicator." He didn't want to talk about the old man right now so he quickly changed the subject, "Everything set up?"

"We're meeting the rest of them at the dock."

"Okay… then let's go."

* * *

**_Dock area…_**

John, Bates, Poole, Ronon and a squad of marines converged on the search grid.

Ronon asked, "Alright, where do we start?"

Rather than reply, John looked at the doctor and asked, "Well Doc?"

They crowded around and looked at a map of the area. "He's in defensive mode. Basically… he's hiding. He'll be where he's least likely to encounter people."

Bates pointed out an area on the map and commented, "That would be this warehouse here. It's been abandoned for months. The company went bankrupt."

The doctor nodded as he pointed to the ARGs. "And you won't need these. He's been specifically designed to be resistant to current anti-Replicator technology."

Bates looked incredulous as he demanded, "So what do we hit him with?"

"Well, without access to base materials, he has a limited ability to self-repair." The doctor unhappily sighed before continuing, "But if you insist on damaging him, conventional weapons ought to do the trick… although you'll need a fair amount of fire power."

Sheppard responded, "Fire power we can do. What's he gonna do when he sees us?"

The doctor informed them, "He'll continue to evade as long as possible. He'll counterattack only as a last resort."

John nodded then turned to address the marines, "Alright… listen up. Let's try to get this right the first time. We're gonna operate in teams of two. Your objective is to find the target… and once you do that… you will not engage him. You'll radio in his position. We'll coordinate… see if we can't corral him into a corner. At which point, we will bring as much force to bear as we can and take him out… Alright. Let's do this." The men separated into teams of two.

Bates commanded, "Dr. Poole, you're with me."

One of the marines handed Ronon a P-90. He looked at it before he stated, "No, I'm good." He dragged his blaster out of a bag.

John looked envious before taking the P-90 from the marine. Ronon asked, "How're you doing?"

John shrugged but didn't bother to respond verbally.

Ronon responded, "It's been one hell of a week."

John simply replied, "Yeah." Ronon sympathetically patted his back before the men headed out to capture themselves a runaway replicator.

* * *

Bates spotted him first and radioed in. "Colonel Sheppard, come in."

Sheppard's voice could be heard over the radio, "Go ahead."

"We've got a visual on the target. He's hiding out in a building about a hundred yards due east of my start position. Looks like he's alone."

Sheppard responded, "Stay put. We'll be there in a minute."

Bates called back, "Understood. Bates out."

Bates continued to watch for signs of the replicator as Dr. Poole snuck up behind and bludgeoned him with a two by four beam. Bates crumpled to the ground unconscious as the beam was tossed aside. The doctor stared down for a moment with regret before visually girding his thoughts as he headed towards the building.

Dr. Poole entered the warehouse taking a cautious step forward into the building. He called out, "Hello? It's okay. You can come out now. I'm here to help you!" He glanced around trying to spot the replicator when he heard a rustling noise behind him. He turned just in time to spot the replicator emerging from his hiding place. The replicator walked slowly towards the doctor.

The doctor assured him, "Good. Okay, listen to me… there are men out there who are looking for you. It's alright… they won't hurt you as long as I can convince them that you're not a threat."

The male replicator gave a confused look as he asked, "How did you find me?"

"Your nanites give off an energy signature. We were able to track it. That's why you can't run anymore." The doctor walked towards the replicator as he continued, "You have to do as I say. You have to self-deactivate."

The replicator fearfully shook his head as the doctor continued to talk, "You've done it before in the lab many times. I was always right there to help you get back online. This isn't any different."

The replicator lowered his head in subjugation as Poole wandered closer and closer. The doctor murmured softly, "You have to trust me." The replicator's head snapped up with a hopeful look as the doctor said, "Everything is gonna be all right."

Sensing the doctor's deception, the replicator grabbed the doctor by the neck and squeezed. He watched impassively as the doctor struggled for breath. He sadly commented, "I'm sorry." He then dropped the doctor's dead body to the ground. He gave the doctor one final remorseful look before taking off.

* * *

Ronon and Sheppard rushed to the warehouse and found Bates collapsed in a heap outside. There was no sign of the doctor in the immediate area. Ronon stood guard while Sheppard checked Bates vitals. He sighed heavily as he called into his headset, "Apollo… this is Sheppard. I need you to beam up Agent Bates immediately." Sheppard stood back as the IOA agent was whisked away by an Asgard beam.

Ronon asked, "Where's Dr. Poole?" John shrugged in response as the two men converged on the warehouse. They cautiously entered the building while keeping their guns up and ready to fire at a seconds notice. The men split up to search the building.

Ronon spotted a lump on the ground and called out, "Hey. Over here." Poole's body is laid out on the floor where the replicator dropped him.

John hurried over and checked for a pulse. "He's dead." He and Ronon exchanged glances.

John contacted Dr. Lee aboard the Apollo, "Lee… come in."

Dr. Lee's voice is heard over the radio, "Uh, yeah, go ahead Colonel."

Sheppard informed him, "We've got a problem. Poole's dead. Are you still tracking the Replicator?"

Dr. Lee reported, "Uh… yeah… just hang on…." A few seconds later the doctor exclaimed, "Woah!"

John demanded, "What?"

Lee hesitantly responded, "Uh… I… I just lost the signal."

John bit out, "Crap!"

Lee rushed in and swore, "It wasn't me. I mean… he just… _disappeared_."

Sheppard commanded, "Well… get him back online. Ronon and I are going after him."

They left the doctor and headed back out to search for the replicator.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sheppard and Ronon, the replicator was tipped off by Poole and had worked out a way to mask his signal from the ship's sensors. He spotted a couple of soldiers and attacked. The Sergeant was able to get off a few rounds before being overpowered by the replicator. The replicator tossed the soldier aside as he continued on his journey to escape the humans.

John and Ronon came upon the soldiers and assisted the Sergeant to his feet. The Sergeant reported, "Sorry, sir. I know we weren't supposed to engage but he came from out of nowhere. He hit us before we knew what was happening."

Sheppard assured him, "Alright… you'll be okay, Sarge. Sit tight." He clasped him on the back as he looked over to Ronon who was checking on the second man. Ronon shook his head. John felt a pang in his gut for the loss of another life as he walked over to Ronon. He looked down on the man as more soldiers began to arrive. John gave them a brief glance before ordering, "Take care of him." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the Sergeant. He then commented, "Alright… so much for evasion."

Ronon responded, "He's desperate. He knows we've got him trapped."

John nodded as he activated his headset, "This is Sheppard. Change of plans… fall back and create a defensive perimeter. Ronon and I are gonna flush him out."

Ronon grunted, "Let's go."

* * *

Ronon and John separated to cover more ground.

John was at the dry-dock heading up some stairs looking for the replicator when the replicator jumped out behind him. John turned at the last moment and spotted him. He brought his P-90 up and began shooting. He was rewarded by hitting the replicator in the leg. John watched as the wound healed instantly in a silvery flash. John continued firing as he radios his location for backup, "I'm heading south-east toward the water." The replicator took off running. John pursued.

Ronon replied into his radio, "Copy that." He then rushed off in the direction indicated. The replicator came into view and Ronon immediately started blasting him. He evaded Ronon's weapon's fire by ducking into a nearby building. Ronon rushed in after him as John circled around the building and came in from the opposite end. He surprised the replicator with a direct blast to his chest. Bits of nanites flew as the bullets penetrated the replicator's skin. The replicator ran into John who continued to shoot him at point blank range.

The replicator stumbled and turned away. He rushed out of the building where he faced off with several marines who immediately began firing their P-90s. He evaded the marines as John exited the building. The marines ceased fire so as not to hit John accidentally.

The replicator continued running down the pier until Ronon jumped out in front of him. He was forced to climb a nearby ship's construction staging as Ronon, John and the marines continued to fire on him. Several more flecks of silver flew off him as each bullet found their target. Ronon rushed up the ladder after him.

As the replicator reached the top crane, John ordered, "Hold your fire." He watched as Ronon continued the pursuit.

Having reached his destination, the replicator glanced back once to the humans before jumping into the water to avoid capture. Ronon smacked the rail in frustration before rejoining the others.

Ronon and Sheppard continued to watch the water but the replicator didn't resurface.

* * *

Agent Bates held an ice pack to his head as he awaited word from the divers searching the river. He knew they were losing light and their chances of finding the enemy.

Bates reported, "We checked the whole area twice. No sign of him."

Ronon grunted, "Which means he can be anywhere by now."

John asked, "What about the tracking system?" He still didn't understand why that suddenly ceased working.

Bates responded, "Dr. Lee's working on it but the sensors haven't picked up anything yet. He must have found a way to mask his signal."

Sheppard interjected, "Great… back to square one then."

* * *

**_Los Angeles County General Hospital…_**

"So Dad. How are you doing today?" John inquired as he sat down at his father's bedside. He didn't really expect an answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought." John stared at him in silent contemplation for a several minutes.

"Colonel?" Dr. Mark Sloan called out as he entered his new patient's hospital room. "I'm Dr. Sloan and I've taken over the handling of your father's case."

"I see. What was wrong with the other doctor?"

"Dr. Travis is primarily an ER doctor. I am an internal medicine doctor which includes the field of cardiology. Given Mr. Sheppard's current state of prolonged unconsciousness we felt he needed a more specialized doctor."

"Well… that's good," John hesitantly replied. "Can you tell me how long before he'll wake up."

"We don't actually deal in specific numbers. Each patient is different. Mr. Sheppard has shown signs of waking for the past several hours so it is possible he will wake in the next five minutes or even in the next five hours."

"What about his heart?"

"His heart is actually looking pretty good all things considered. While the attack was severe it didn't cause any lasting damage to the walls of his heart or any of the surrounding organs. We hope for a full recovery in that area. Our bigger concern is the head wound he received when he had the attack. We believe that is the underlying reason for the prolonged coma."

"Is the coma causing any added complications?"

"We won't know that until your father awakens." Dr. Sloan answered as he moved around the room checking on the patient's vitals.

John sighed, "Thank you doctor. I have to head out but will be back as soon as I take care of some work related business. I'm sure Dave will be here shortly."

"Of course, we will continue to keep you and your brother informed of Mr. Sheppard's progress. If you have any further questions, just ask for me."

* * *

**_The Apollo in a stationary orbit above the Earth…_**

Dr. Lee looked over at the men as he reported, "Sorry guys. I managed to boost the sensitivity two hundred percent but I still can't pick anything up."

John sighed as he asked, "How's it going with those files from the lab?"

Lee said, "Well… I'm running a decryption program but it's slow going. I may have to make a few tweaks."

John ordered, "Well… focus on that for now."

Dr. Lee protested, "We don't know there's anything in there that's gonna help us track him."

John decided to go with his gut, "I know… but something's not right."

Used to his CO's gut feelings and knowing they were pretty accurate, Bates asked, "What do you mean?"

John clarified, "Well… why'd Poole go in there? Why'd he risk his life?"

Ronon stated the obvious, "He thought he could talk the Replicator in."

John shook his head as he paced, "Even if that worked… even if we decided not to destroy that thing… it doesn't change the fact that Poole's going away forever."

Bates interjected, "Maybe he didn't wanna see his life's work destroyed."

John disagreed, ""That's what he wanted us to think, but I'm not buying it. He's been spoon-fed half this technology; he stole the rest. No, he wanted to save the Replicator 'cuz he thought it would do him some good. I'm thinking he's got a buyer; somebody who can get him out of this if he delivers the goods."

Bates said, "I know the type – military; or ex-military. Probably a colonel, not a general; too high profile. Regular IOA channels won't help. These guys operate in the shadows with no official authorization."

John concluded, "That way… everyone's ass is covered."

Ronon asked, "So, where does that leave _us_?" John immediately thought of Nancy but knew that he would have to eat crow after that last comment he made at the fundraiser. He sighed as he contemplated contacting her in Washington DC.

* * *

**_Later the next day at a park in Washington, DC…_**

John was sitting on a bench reading the paper when Nancy walked up behind him, "Well, this is a surprise."

Sheppard stood up and said, "Why's that?"

Nancy looked at him as she sat responding, "Two John Sheppard encounters in two days? I hardly saw you that much when we were married. What can I do for you?"

John squirmed with the knowledge of knowing she wasn't real happy with him but given what's at stake he just took the plunge. "Uh, I need a favor. Um, I need as much information as possible about a project possibly codenamed archetype."

Nancy gazed at him incredulously, "You want me to use my security clearance to get you classified information?"

John looked at her and said teasingly, "Well, I didn't say it was a _small_ favor."

Nancy knew she had trouble denying him anything especially when he flashed those bedroom eyes at her but valiantly stated, "Do you know how hard I've worked to get to where I am? If I get caught doing something like this, I could lose everything."

John looked guilty but still tried, "Well, I know! I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

Nancy latched onto his statement and demanded, "Alright. What's it about?"

"I can't tell ya." Sheppard replied as he turned away.

Nancy looked pissed as she responded, "Ah, that's typical." She shook her head in disgust as she remembered all the times he used that line in their marriage.

"What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?" John said defensively.

Nancy just glared at him crossly and replied, "I haven't seen you in over four years and now you want me to put my job on the line and you won't even tell me why?!"

John looked sheepish as he said, "Alright, when you put it that way, it sounds _a little crappy_."

"Well, I'm glad you noticed. It's too bad you didn't a little bit earlier; say, like when we were still together? When I think back to all those times that you would just take that call and leave; no apologies, no explanations… For all I knew, you were halfway around the world, flying secret missions into Somalia."

"That's ridiculous. I've never been to Somalia," John interjected.

"_North Korea, then_," Nancy said sarcastically.

John tried to recover, "There's a big difference," he threw up his hands in defeat.

Nancy gave him an exasperated look as she stated, "I put up with your secrets then, John. I don't have to do it now."

John looking dejected nodded in agreement, "Right."

* * *

**_Stanton_****_ Research Facility…_**

Ava glanced at the guard watching her pack Dr. Poole's belongings. She nervously looked down as John walked into the lab.

"Hey."

Ava acknowledged him, "Colonel. They said I could come… take some of his personal things."

John ignored her comments as he apologized, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Ava couldn't hold his gaze as she thought about the doctor. "Me too. He died thinking I betrayed him."

John tried to reassure her, "Well… you don't know that."

Ava grinned, "It's nice of you to say but this project meant everything to him."

John commented, "Well… maybe you meant something to him too. You never know what people are thinking."

Ava asked, "Even those you're closed to?"

John frowned, "_Especially_ those." Her comment caused John thoughts to travel back through the past couple of days as he thinks briefly about his father, his brother and most especially Nancy.

Ava saw the distracted look and inquired, "Colonel?"

John pushed thoughts of his family away as he focused on Ava, "Look… I know this is not a good time but I've gotta ask you something."

Ava asked, "What is it?"

Catching the concerned tone, John replied, "Did anyone else know about this project?"

Ava firmly answered, "No."

John is not convinced, "No one came to check on your progress?"

Ava responded, "Richard and I were the only ones who had access to the lab."

John persisted, "Was he in contact with anyone… maybe from the military… phone, emails?"

Ava answered, "Not that I know of."

John sighed, "Alright." He stood of and headed for the door but was halted by Ava.

"Colonel, how's it coming with the sensors?"

John turned back as he said, "It's not… but Dr. Lee says he's pretty close to breaking the encryption code."

Ava looked astonished, "I thought that was impossible."

John grinned, "Hmm… guess not." He quickly exited and failed to see the anxious look that came over Ava's face at his comment.

* * *

**_The Apollo in a stationary orbit above the Earth…_**

John demanded, "Well… how's it going?"

Ronon commented, "I was just about to call you."

Dr. Lee glanced up from his work station at the sound of their voices, "I managed to open those files from the lab."

John looked pleased as he praised, "Nice work. Anything interesting?"

The doctor commented, "Yeah… you _could_ say that." John gave him a confused look as he walked over to the doctor's computer. Dr. Lee brought up the personnel file for Ava Dixon. "Stanton Research personnel records. That is Ava Dixon's file. She was in a car accident last December… head-on collision. She's been dead for almost a year."

John immediately connected the dots and realized that Ava was also a replicator.

* * *

**_Stanton_****_ Research Facility…_**

Sheppard, Ronon, and Bates returned to the lab to find the guard down and Ava missing. John quickly checked the guard for a pulse.

Ronon asked, "Is he dead?"

John replied, "No… but he's gonna have a hell of a headache." He glanced over at Bates who had bent over to pick up a sheet of paper from a nearby desk.

Bates called out, "Sheppard!"

John rushed over and Bates handed him the paper. John looked at it before reading it out loud.

"_Colonel Sheppard, I never meant for any of this to happen. I am very sorry. Ava_."

John angrily crumbled the note and tossed it on the floor before storming out of the lab.

* * *

**_The Apollo in a stationary orbit above the Earth…_**

Ronon commented, "So… she's a replicator."

Dr. Lee responded, "Yeah… looks that way. I got two sets of blueprints… one male and one female."

John asked, "What about the sensors?"

Dr. Lee replied, "Ah… we've got nothing. She's masking her energy signature… same way the other one did."

Bates remarked, "Doesn't make any sense. She came to _us_. Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut?"

Lee interjected, "Why didn't she kill the guard?"

John dismissed them, "C'mon… a replicator with a conscience." He then remembered his brief visit from the Elizabeth replicator and began to think it might just be possible.

Dr. Lee responded, "Well… her programming is distinct from the other one. He's a military model… she's designed for social interaction, simulation of emotion… maybe even empathy. He _built_ her to replace a dead woman from his past."

Bates asked, "Does that mean she can't kill?"

Lee replied, "I'd say it's less likely… but not impossible."

John surmised, "Well… we need 'em both. Anything useful left in those files?"

Dr. Lee reported, "Well… not much so far."

A voice came over the loud speaker… _"Colonel Sheppard. Come in."_

John glanced up as he replied, "Yeah, this is Sheppard. Go ahead."

_"You've got an urgent message, sir, relayed through Peterson." _

John frowned as he headed out of the room thinking 'what now?'

* * *

**_Washington_****_, DC_****_…_**

John sat in a car in a DC parking lot when Nancy came up and got into the passenger's side. Sheppard looked at her and said, "Well, you've really got the cloak and dagger thing down."

"I learned from the best." She took out a memory stick and said, "It's everything I could find on Archetype. It's not much, but whatever it is, no one will touch it with a ten-foot pole."

Sheppard stared at her and replied, "I owe you one."

She gave him a look and a smile. "Damn right you do! You know, it's funny; when you and I were together; I couldn't stand it when you wouldn't be able to tell me where you were going or what you were doing. And now, every once in awhile, I catch Grant looking at me the same way."

John returned a look of sympathy even though he was secretly pleased that Nancy and Grant's marriage wasn't all hearts and flowers like he had thought. "When I was doing my snooping around, I took the liberty of asking a few questions about _you_, John." Nancy admitted causing John to wince.

He glanced away briefly before he said, "That's probably not such a good idea."

"Yeah, I got that impression. I've seen walls go up quickly before, but _never_ like this. And whatever you're into, it's obviously big and… my guess… is very dangerous." Nancy looked like she wanted to say more but instead just placed her hand on his arm as she told him, "I just want you to be careful."

John gives a half smile, "Well, you know _me_..."

Nancy just looked at him with a sad smile and said, "Yeah, that's the problem. Goodbye John." Nancy got out of the car and walked away without a backward glance.

John gazed after her until she was out of sight. He pulled out his cell phone to call the hospital. He had the number memorized. He was immediately put through to the doctor's office.

"Dr. Sloan?… yes this is John Sheppard." John paused as the doctor updated him on his father's condition. "What!? He did…when?

"About thirty minutes ago. My office left a message for you and for Mr. David Sheppard."

" That's great…"

"I've had an opportunity to examine him and I'm waiting for some test results back but it looks like he might have dodged a bullet on this one. Did you want to speak with him?"

John sighed, "No…no… I don't need to speak with him right now. I'll come by the hospital after I take care of some business."

"Well I'm sure he would be pleased to know that you called to check on him."

John quickly interrupted, "No please don't tell him I called."

Dr. Sloan surmised, "Oh, you want this to be a surprise. That's really nice."

John latched on to the doctor's excuse, "Right a surprise. Thanks Doc." He gently closed the cell phone as he wondered what to do next. Would his father really be happy to see him or would the cold war begin again.

* * *

**_The Apollo in a stationary orbit above the Earth…_**

Dr. Lee was sifting through the information on the memory stick as Ronon, John and Bates looked on. "She wasn't kidding. So far, it's a whole lot of nothing. I mean… lab requisitions, non-disclosure agreements. Oh… here's an exciting one… an internal memo reminding employees not to use the south parking lot due to ongoing re-paving." He advanced the page to the next document and exclaimed, "Hold on!"

Ronon demanded, "What is it?"

"It's a shipping waybill with instructions to deliver a load of pre-assembled masonry panels to a warehouse in Redding."

John asked bewildered, _"So?"_

Dr. Lee looked excited as he replied, "_So_… "pre-assembled masonry panels"… that was a code word we used a few months back to identify shipments of neutronium."

John shrugged not seeing the connection.

Dr. Lee exasperatedly reported, _"Neutronium_… it's the base element from which nanites are made. You guys damaged him, right? So, if he wanted to fully repair… he's gonna need this."

John concluded, "He's gonna go for the warehouse."

"Yeah… exactly."

Bates jumped in with, "Assuming he knows where it is."

Lee looked annoyed as he responded, "Well… to be perfectly honest… we don't have anything else."

John looked impressed as he commented, "It's a good point."

Bates declared, "Alright. I'll set up a stake-out and if he shows up… we'll know about it." He immediately headed out to set the wheels in motion.

Ronon glanced at John, "This could be our last shot at this guy. We've gotta make sure he goes down for good this time."

Lee cracked, "It's not gonna be easy. I mean, if this was the movies, we'd dip him into a vat of molten steel, or a volcano_. You know_… the fires from whence he came." He laughed at his own joke while Ronon looked lost.

"What the hell's he talking about?" Ronon finally asked.

Sheppard stared at the doctor for a moment deep in thought before he said, "That's a really good idea."

Ronon and Lee chorused "Really?" The watched as Sheppard jumped up and left the room.

* * *

**_At a Redding, PA warehouse…_**

John, Ronon, Bates and several marines had the warehouse staked out. The Apollo reported over their headsets, _"Sheppard this is the Apollo. We're all set."_

Sheppard acknowledge, "Understood."

Ronon asked, "Are you sure he's gonna show up?"

John confirmed, "The IOA said they spotted him nearby."

Ronon questioned, "And what if _he_ spotted them?"

John gave a brief look of concern before he activated his comm-link, "Bates. See anything?"

_"Negative. All quiet over here."_

John gave Ronon an amused look and commented, "Be patient. He'll show up."

Suddenly, the replicator appeared behind two of the soldiers, grabbed their necks, snapped them with a quick twist and threw the dead soldiers to the floor.

Sheppard and Ronon immediately moved to engage the enemy. Ronon got off a couple of shots before the replicator kicked out his leg and threw a punch at him that flung him across the room. A stunned Ronon didn't get up as the replicator advanced on him.

John raised his weapon and shot the replicator in the back which caused him to turn around and advance on John's position. Before John could plant a locator on the replicator, he was kicked across the room. His body smashed into a group of crates. He bounced off some of the larger packing crates and crash landed on the floor. His face impacted with the floor with a resounding thud.

The replicator reached for John and grabbed him by the neck lifting him against the crates with his feet dangling off the floor. John was unable to break free and was rapidly losing air. Just when it looks like he would pass out, Ava arrived and flung the replicator across the room. John crumpled to the floor.

Ava and the male replicator sparred. As they continued to trade blows both Ronon and John came to. The male replicator grabbed a large cylinder and whacked Ava across the face while saying "You should not have interfered." He then kicked Ava who flew across the room to land against some crates.

Ronon came up behind the replicator and punched him multiple times. It provided the distraction John needed to grab the locator device. He flipped open the blade and stabbed the replicator with the device. Before the replicator could retaliate, John screamed, "Now."

The Apollo then utilized the Asgard beam to transport the replicator.

Ava asked, "What happened? Where did you send him?"

John slumped to the floor as he responded, "Low Earth orbit. I know by experience… re-entry's a bitch."

Ronon grunted as he imagined the look on the replicator's face as he rematerialized in the atmosphere just to disintegrate on re-entry into the planet's orbit.

* * *

**_Los Angeles County General Hospital…_**

John stood outside the private room his dad had been moved to. He was staring at the door when he heard a throat clearing behind him. He spun around.

"Colonel? Is there something wrong?" the duty nurse asked.

"Uh… no… Tabitha, right?"

Tabitha grinned, "You remembered. I'm on my way to check on your father. Dr. Sloan will be moving him out of critical care tomorrow morning." John nodded as she continued, "The doctor wants him to have one more day just to be on the safe side but Mr. Sheppard has been doing really well. Getting a bit cranky actually."

John snorted, "He's always cranky. Um…would you mind giving me a few minutes alone with him before you check on him. We haven't actually seen each other in about four and a half years."

"Oh, of course just stop at the nurse's station on your way out."

John nodded as he pushed open the hospital door.

* * *

Patrick Sheppard looked up as he heard the door creak open. Another damn nurse he thought to himself before he found himself looking into a face he never expected to see again. "John?" he asked incredulously.

John shuffled his feet, "Hi Dad. Guess you weren't expecting me?" He looked at his father tensely as Patrick Sheppard continued to stare at him. Slowly a grin crept across the older man's face.

John felt himself relax for the first time in several days as he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Maybe things really would be alright.

* * *

**_The Apollo in a stationary orbit above the Earth…_**

Ava was sitting at a table in a holding cell contemplating her future. She knew that Sheppard was her only hope.

In another room, John and the others were observing Ava's actions.

Bates said, "The IOA isn't just gonna let her go."

Ronon reminded him, "If she'd stayed away, we never would have found her. The only reason she's here is because she chose to help us."

John nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Bates reminded them, "She's a machine."

Lee interjected, "Well… we're _all_ machines… just different kinds, you know."

Ronon asked, "What about if we took her to a different planet… somewhere with no people where she can't do any harm?"

Sheppard grimaced, "I don't think that's much of a reward."

Bates refuted, "The IOA would never agree to let her leave Earth anyway."

Dr. Lee offered, "She could work at Stargate Command. She would be a valuable asset."

Bates snapped, "She'd be a constant security threat."

Lee responded, "We don't know that!"

John replied, "No, he's right. There's no escaping the fact she's still a replicator."

Dejected, Ronon asked, "So, what then?"

Rather than reply, John looked thoughtfully at the monitor displaying Ava.

* * *

**_Unknown location on Earth…_**

John and Ava walked along a pathway in a vibrant green park.

John asked, "How're you settling in to your new life?"

Ava responded, "It's a bit of an adjustment. One of the stipulations of my release is that I don't look for a job in any scientific field. To be honest, I'm not sure _what_ I'm gonna do."

John spoke, "Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Ava said, "I wanted to thank you, Colonel. I know they never would have agreed to let me go if you hadn't put in a word for me."

John reminded her, "You saved my life… putting a word in is the least I can do."

Ava said, "I have to admit… I'm a little scared. I mean, I know these emotions are supposed to be artificial but they seem real to me."

John asked, "C'mon, what've you got to be scared about?"

Ava explained, "Well… I've never really been alone before. Richard was the closest thing I ever had to family." She abruptly stopped and turned toward John as she continued, "Anyway, it was nice for you to check up on me. I guess we'll never see each other again."

John surmised, "Well, one thing I've learned about my business is never say never."

Ava smiled, "Goodbye Colonel." She turned and walked away.

John stood watching her until she suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**_The Apollo lab…_**

A stasis pod opened and Colonel Sheppard was lying inside. He cranked open his eyes as Dr. Lee came forward. "So? How was it in there?"

John sat up and replied, "Well, it's very nice work. _Very_ convincing." He climbed out of the stasis pod.

Lee responded, "Yeah. I'm just glad we were able to download her consciousness intact. Anyway, now she has a whole virtual world to explore."

Sheppard said, "It should keep her pretty busy for awhile."

Ronon asked, "So… uh… what happened to the rest of her?"

John sadly replied, "They scrapped her."

Ronon took it in stride as he questioned, "Yeah. So, since the old man is on the mend and the replicators are taken care of…we headin' back?"

John said, "Yeah. You go ahead. I've got a few things to take care of."

Ronon watched silently as John left the room.

* * *

**_At the Sheppard estate..._**

John took a taxi back to his family's home. He hesitantly exited and walked up to the door as the cab leaves. He knocked on the door unsure of his welcome. Dave answered the door and was surprised to find John standing there.

"Come in." Dave said with a familiar quirky grin. John headed inside as Dave gave a genuine smile and closed the door.

John settled into the living room looking uncomfortable. Dave came in and offered him a drink. John asked for a beer. Dave headed to the bar, pulled out a couple of beers, handed one to John and said "So…"

Neither knew precisely where to start but John knew that he had caused the biggest rift. "Dave, I don't really know what to say but… I…" John's voice trailed off and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"John, Dad has always loved you and he regretted the things he said and for running you away from the family. He was just so disappointed by the black mark from the Afghanistan thing but mostly about Nancy," Dave began. "After you got stationed at MacMurdo, Dad did a lot of thinking… and regretting. He tried to contact you about four years ago only to be told you had been reassigned to some special unit. He called in all kinds of favors but still couldn't find you and they made it seem like you were MIA. He was devastated. The only thing they would let him do was leave a message with your command at Peterson. Obviously, he never heard back from you."

"Dave, I was sent on a mission that was believed to be a one-way ticket. I was out of contact with everyone in the states for over a year," John said quietly.

"John…," Dave started.

John interrupted him saying, "No, let me finish. I want to tell you everything but first you will need to sign some papers." John handed Dave the Non-Disclosure Form that he had picked up at the SGC before coming to the house.

Dave read through them and asked, "Is this really necessary?" John just looked at him. Dave sighed and signed the forms stating, "Well after that I want to know everything."

"Okay Dave," John then proceeded to tell him about the past four years of his life. He included information on his friends and teammates, their enemies, as well as some of their missions. Dave was stunned. He didn't know whether to believe John or have him committed. Their talks extended well into the night.

At the end of the evening, Dave offered him a place to sleep but he declined saying he had already taken a hotel room for the night. John headed out to his hotel feeling better than he had since before he arrived on Earth.

* * *

**_John's hotel room… _**

As he pushed his head under the spray of water from the hotel's showerhead, John reflected on his meetings earlier that day with his brother Dave and his father. He was glad that they each were able to put aside their differences and make peace. Although, Dave still didn't understand why John turned down a seat on the board of Sheppard Industries or his trust fund, he didn't hold it against him.

There was a knock on the door just as John was exiting his shower. "Damn it," he muttered as he envisioned his quiet evening going down the drain. He thought it might be Dave wanting to talk some more, so he grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist.

He opened the door saying, "What's the matter Dave, couldn't you wait…" his voice trailed off as he realized that his visitor was Nancy. Nancy in a slinky red velvet halter dress with white trims and slits practically to her waist. John eyes widened.

Nancy smiled and said, "Hi John." Stunned, he just continued to stare at her. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Did you cut your hair?" John asked as he noticed the new sassy short hair cut. "What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Yes and would you believe I was in the neighborhood?" Nancy replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so." John stood back so Nancy could enter the room. John peeked out into the hallway to make sure there weren't any witnesses before he ducked back inside and shut the door.

Nancy turned to him, "Is Ronon here with you?"

"No, he uh went on ahead to At… uh our duty station." John said still confused as to how Nancy had found him and why. "How did you…?" John's voice trailed off.

Nancy smiled and crowded close. John shifted away until his back hit the door. "Nancy, what are you…?" Nancy slid her hands up his chest, across his neck and grabbed a handful of hair. She leaned forward and kissed him. John was so surprised he reacted on instinct and immediately kissed her back. He reached up and placed both hands on her head with the intention of pushing her away but instead his fingers curled into her newly shorn hair. "Wha, what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"I would think that is fairly obvious John. You were never that dense before." Nancy said as she reached between them and started to unbutton her light jacket. John watched as she shrugged out of it. The jacket slowly slid down her body till it hit the floor.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." John said while looking like he really wanted to go back to kissing. Nancy just smiled at him and hooked her finger into his towel. A little flick of the finger and the towel joined her jacket on the floor. "My, someone looks happy to see me." Nancy said as she ran her eyes up and down John's nude body which was still slightly damp from his shower. John felt the touch of her eyes on his body. They were almost like a physical caress.

John in a valiant effort to do the honorable thing brought up Grant. "What about Grant?" Nancy just looked at him and said "Grant who?" She then moved forward as John fingers released her hair; leaned in and flicked her tongue across his right nipple grinning mischievously. John gave up. As he reached for Nancy, he muttered, "Aw, hell."

They melded together in a mind blowing kiss. The heat quickly built into a blazing fire as their tongues dueled in a passionate display of one-upmanship. John reached around Nancy to unhook the top of the halter dress causing the front to droop a little; he then reached around the back for the zipper on her dress. After a little fumbling, he managed to slowly slide the zipper down while dipping his fingers inside to caress her spine. He gentle maneuvered her towards the bed where he proceeded to make passionate love to her.

Afterward, John brought his hands up to cup her face where he kissed her tenderly and asked if she was alright. She looked at him and said she was better right now then she had been in years. He smiled and they both snuggled down to sleep while their bodies were still connected. They woke up to make love a few more times throughout the night.

The following morning, John woke to a loud banging on the door. He was alone in the bed; no traces of Nancy remained. If he hadn't been so pleasantly sore, he would have thought the night before was just a good fantasy. He got up and opened the door. Dave was there waving breakfast in his face. John just smiled and invited him in.

Dave said, "We've got an hour or so before visiting hours. You can tell me a little more about your base before we go and I won't forget that Dad doesn't know anything about this. Although I think you should tell him…soon."

"I'll tell him just not for awhile. I'd rather he was a hundred percent before springing something like this on him. Besides General Landry thinks that the program might be contacting Sheppard Industries to discuss a business contract."

* * *

**_Los Angeles County General Hospital…_**

John and Dave stood back as Dr. Sloan finished with his exam.

"Well Patrick, everything looks good. We should have you out of here in about a week," Dr. Sloan said as he made notations on his patient's chart.

Patrick growled, "A week! A few days should be more than enough! Do you have any idea how long I've been away from the office. Plus I've gotta catch up with my sons." He waved his hand imperiously towards the wall that John and Dave were standing at.

Dr. Sloan reiterated calmly, "A week. Nothing less. As for you office, you are recovering from a heart attack and I'm recommending a month of rest and relaxation. Maybe your sons could help with that. And now I've got other patients to see and my own son to harass." He nodded to John and Dave as he headed out the door.

"A month…can you believe that…that hack! He's lost his mind," Patrick complained.

Dave looked at John before responding, "Well, sir. I think I can handle the office for you while you're relaxing for the next five to six weeks." He ducked his head so that his father wouldn't see his amused grin.

Patrick glared at Dave before turning to John, "And you… what do you have to say for yourself? You've been invisible for five years can't you take a few minutes to defend your old man against one lousy doctor."

John replied, "Uh, Dr. Sloan only has your best interests in mind and I think a good long rest will do you some good. However, I'm afraid I'll have to head back to base tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Patrick and Dave chorused. "But you just got here," Patrick continued with disappointment.

"I know but I was only able to come on emergency leave while you were unconscious," John explained.

"You could always quit," Patrick reminded him. "You know you have a place at Sheppard Industries."

John sighed at the return of the old argument. "I'm not quitting. I like my job. I'll be back in a few months and will be able to spend two full weeks catching up with you both."

* * *

**_A few weeks later at a DC doctor's office… _**

Nancy had just completed a routine physical. "So Doc, I've been feeling really tired, nauseous, and dizzy the past week or so. Do you have any idea what's wrong with me? What did the tests say?" She was clearly impatient for an answer.

"Your timing is impeccable as usual; we just got the results back. It is as I suspected. Congratulations, you're pregnant. I've already written the prescriptions for prenatal vitamins. We won't be able to determine the baby's gender for a few more weeks if you are interested in knowing the information. I would; however, like to set up your first check-up with an obstetrician as soon as possible."

Nancy stared at the doctor in shock. "Uh, are you sure, I think there has been some kind of mistake," she stuttered even as she recalled her and John's night of unprotected sex.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 When The Cat's Away**

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

John trailed behind Sam, Rodney and Jennifer as Jennifer and Rodney briefed Sam on their most recent off-world adventure. Sam led them through the Control Room and up the stairs to her office as she questioned the two doctors.

Sam asked, "Which planet it this, again?"

John interjected, "M5V-801." As soon as he finished speaking, he stuck a lollipop in his mouth with a satisfying slurp.

Rodney glared at him as he reminded Sam, "The one with the frequent tremors."

Jennifer added, "Not to mention an abnormally number of people with debilitating respiratory problems."

Rodney scoffed, "It's a _mining_ planet. It's not that surprising."

Jennifer sniped, "How long have you worked in the mines, Rodney?"

John sighed as he reminded his team, "Get to the point, guys." God he wished Teyla and Ronon had gone along so he wouldn't have been subjected to the two doctors for the past several hours.

Rodney nodded as Sam shot John a grateful look. Rodney continued, "They're experiencing upwards of four tremors a day. My seismic teams concluded that the area where they built their settlement is dangerously unstable..."

Jennifer had to break in with, "Not to mention my environmental and air quality tests came out _way_ into the red."

Rodney frowned, "_My_ analysis was enough, thank you."

Jennifer reminded him, "Well… obviously it wasn't enough for _them_. Anyway, these people said they've experienced tremors for as long as they can remember."

Rodney grumbled, "Yes, and I'm pretty sure they've been _breathing_ even longer, so, again… _my_ problem trumps yours."

Sam rolled her eyes as they reached her office. She turned to the two warring doctors and snapped, "This is not a contest. Obviously they're living in a settlement that's not safe for habitation. You need to convince them to move to another part of the continent."

John reasonably replied, "_Well_…we tried. It's not working."

Sam looked at him and asked, "Why not?"

John sat down and explained, "Twenty years ago, the Genii kinda took over the planet and employed `em all as miners."

Sam questioned, "Mining what?" John shrugged in response.

Rodney responded, "Haven't a clue; but whatever it was, they cleaned out the deposits and left."

Sam looked confused, "So…?"

John drawled around his sucker, "So they think we're like the Genii and they want their cut." He pulled the sucker out with an enthusiastic pop.

Sam nodded in understanding, "Ah."

Jennifer took up the story, "They're willing to move; but they have a list of demands a mile and a half long."

John smirked as he waved his lollipop in the air, "…and negotiating with alien settlements is not exactly why I joined the Air Force."

Jennifer said, "We were hoping if _you_ had some time, maybe you'd be willing to come ...

Rodney interrupted, "It'd save us a lot of time in the back and forth."

Sam replied, "Okay. I'll free up my afternoon."

Jennifer nodded with a slight grin as John said, "Appreciate that, Colonel." He stood up and headed out the door with Rodney and Jennifer in tow.

Sam called back, "Jennifer and Rodney!" They stopped and turned towards her as John continued away. "I'll meet you at the gate in one hour."

Jennifer nodded and headed off to prepare as Rodney whined, "Uh, I was rather hoping you'd go by yourself and I wouldn't ..."

Sam sternly ordered, "One hour."

Rodney signed, "Right."

* * *

**_In the Mess Hall…_**

Ronon asked, "Why aren't we going on the mission?"

John replied around a mouthful of chocolate pudding, "It isn't a_ real_ mission. It's a bureaucratic suck ass fest."

Ronon questioned, "What?" He scooped up a spoonful of what the Earther's called mashed potatoes.

John clarified, "Politics."

Ronon scrunched up his mouth in distaste. "Aww, good thing you thought of a reason to send just Keller, McKay and Carter."

John smirked, "Yup… that means we have Atlantis all to ourselves. Especially since Teyla is visiting with the Borians. We can do what we want, when we want. No McKay to whine, no Keller to bitch about injuries, no Teyla to make us feel guilty and no Carter to forbid us our games."

Ronon looked intrigued, "Whadda you have in mind?"

* * *

**_Sheppard Family Home…_**

Nancy stood outside taking in the breathtaking view of the Sheppard stables as she waited for Gertrude, the housekeeper to let her in. She and John had spent countless hours with the horses during their marriage. The only think he liked better than flying was riding his horse. She started to wander towards the corral when the door opened behind her.

"Nancy?" came a deep male voice.

Nancy swung around and was surprised to find Patrick Sheppard staring back at her. "Patrick. I wasn't expecting you. I heard you had gotten out of the hospital but didn't expect to see you up and around. Where's Gertrude?" Nancy walked back to the house as she spoke.

"I gave Gertrude the day off. Come on in. You know I'm always glad to see you." He gestured for her to enter the rancher ahead of him.

"You're looking much better than the last time I saw you. I take it your recovery has been going well?"

"Yes…amazingly well according to the doctors. I personally think it is the release of stress that is doing the most good."

"Stress. Patrick you always loved your job. I can't imagine you wanting to walk away from it."

Patrick responded, "I'm not talking about work. David's handling the office at the moment but no way…no how am I stepping down. I'm talking about John."

Nancy looked shocked, "Oh."

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

Jennifer was huffing as she, Rodney and Sam walked to the village on planet M5V-801. "Man, I've gotta start doing more cardio! All this back and forth is getting me winded. We couldn't have taken the Jumper?"

Sam looked amused as Rodney triumphantly said, "Oh, suck it up. It's not that bad. I have to hike this much almost every day."

Sam asked disbelievingly, "You do?"

Rodney responds, "Yeah. I'm a very active person."

Sam questioned, "You are?" Funny she certainly didn't recall Rodney doing any physical extra-curricular activities. Sheppard and Ronon… yes. Rodney… no way.

Jennifer responded, "Your last physical would kind of contradict you." Sam smirked.

Rodney complained, "That is private medical information that should not so cavalierly be shared in casual conversation, _Doctor_!"

Sam and Jennifer burst out laughing.

Jennifer teasingly replied, "I don't think it comes as a great surprise to the colonel."

Rodney whined, "That's not the point, you know? I'm no Ronon – I'm not gonna be on the cover of "Shape" magazine any time soon ..." Sam and Jennifer looked on amused as he continued, "…but I can handle myself in combat; stand my ground when I need to." His voice trailed off as the ground suddenly gave way under his feet and he dropped from view.

Jennifer's eyes widened as she screamed, "Rodney!" She reached out to catch him but was held back by Sam who latched onto her backpack.

Sam commanded, "Don't move." They stared at the newly created hole in the ground.

Within seconds they could hear groaning. Sam ordered, "Get down on your stomach… spread out your weight." She dropped to her knees as she made the demand. Jennifer immediately followed suit. The women edged on their bellies close to the hole.

Sam yelled down, "Rodney! McKay, are you alright?"

Rodney groaned in response, "Ow."

Sam responded, "Oh, thank God." She spotted McKay lying on a slab about twenty… twenty-five feet down. She couldn't tell how badly he was hurt but at least he was alive.

Jennifer ordered, "Don't move, okay?"

Rodney responded, "Not a problem." He didn't think he could move even if he wanted too. He was in agony.

Sam reassured him, "We're gonna head back to the gate… try to get some help."

Jennifer interjected, "Just try to stay as still ..." Her response was cut short as the ground supporting Sam and Jennifer gave way and they too plunged into the depths of the planet.

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

John held up a thin board with wheels on it in the air, as he explained, "This is called a skateboard. The fish tails on either end are what allow you to control the board's ability to stop in either direction. You use your body to direct its motion."

Ronon looked the board over and responded, "I don't get what the big deal is."

John waved a DVD in the air and smiled. "Let's watch this instructional video and then I think you will begin to see the possibilities." He tossed the DVD to Ronon.

Ronon read out loud, "Tony Hawk's Skateboarding."

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin in Minnesota…_**

Vala asked, "Why are we here again?" She glanced out the car window towards the cabin in front of them. She was in the middle of the backseat hanging over the front between Cam and Daniel.

Daniel sighed, "Jack invited us."

Vala persisted, "Yes… but why?"

Cam snorted, "What difference does it make? We're here to have fun. Get with the program."

Vala said, "But it's the woods. There aren't any of those quaint buildings with all the wonderful trinkets."

Daniel yelled in exasperation, "Vala! Enough."

Vala slumped back in disgust. She crossed her arms in front of her prepared to pout till Daniel apologized.

Daniel looked at her and responded, "No." Vala narrowed her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. Daniel glanced back at Cam with a guilty look on his face.

Cam said, "Don't look at me." He opened the driver's door and climbed out of the car.

Daniel looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it."

Vala immediately grinned and reached over and gave him a hug and kiss. "That's my Daniel. You can make it up to me later with the pretty plastic. For now, let's go have some fun." She laughed as she rushed out of the car and ran towards the cabin.

Daniel slowly exited the car and followed at a more sedate pace.

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

Jennifer rolled over and off of Rodney's back as she commented, "Don't move if you feel any shooting pains."

Rodney moaned, "I would _never _move if_ that_ was the case." He bumped Jennifer off and slowly climbed to his feet.

Sam commented, "Well… it doesn't look like any of us are bleeding."

She and Jennifer stumbled to their feet as Rodney remarked sarcastically, "At least externally."

Jennifer took him at face value and replied, "Well… that's a godsend."

The three comrades looked around the underground room. Jennifer stated, "This whole place is a tetanus shot waiting to happen." She wiped her hands on her dusty trousers as she eyed the broken planks lying on the floor.

Rodney sighed in disgust when he spotted the Genii symbol on the far back wall.

Jennifer continued, "In fact, where the hell _are_ we?"

Rodney answered as he gestured towards the moniker, "I'd guess the Genii mining facility."

Sam quipped, "They just don't build `em like they used to, huh?" She rolled her shoulders and bent this way and that to assure herself that she had no discernible injuries.

Rodney responded, "I am particularly not fond of the ceiling work." He glanced up through the hole to the sunlight outside.

Jennifer looked awestruck, "If this is part of a larger facility ..."

Sam caught her drift and finished the thought, "... then there should be a way for us to walk out of here, right." She headed to a nearby door. The door was painted a badly scarred blue.

Rodney headed to the opposite door and was prepared to turn the handle when Sam called out, "Little help here."

Rodney pointed to his door and comment, "What about this one?"

Sam looked over her shoulder and seeing the color replied, "Red means bad."

Rodney grunted, "Oh…Yeah, can't argue with that logic." He then headed across the room to join Sam and Jennifer in front of the blue door. He glanced at them as they tried to open the door manually. He looked around and spotted a keypad on a nearby wall. He pointed at the wall and remarked, "Well, did ya' see this? That's not gonna budge unless we enter the right code. Look, these symbols are Genii numerals." He leaned in for a closer look as Jennifer and Sam abandoned the door.

Jennifer asked, "Yeah...but you can crack the code though…right?" She didn't look convinced.

Sam and Rodney both responded, "…electronic." Sam pointed to Rodney and continued "…what _he_ said."

Rodney replied at the same time "…what _she_ says."

Jennifer glared at them both as Sam continued, "I mean… it's not impossible… though… right?"

Rodney agreed, "No. No, it's just ... highly, highly unlikely."

Sam looked around and patted Rodney on the back as she pointed to the red door, "Okay… so… door number two?"

Rodney glanced up and replied, "After you, Monty."

Sam and Rodney grabbed opposite ends of the wheel as Jennifer hung back.

Sam started the countdown, "Okay…on three. One, two, three."

They both grunted and groaned from the exertion as Rodney declared, "There goes that plan."

Sam gave the room another glance over, "Wait a minute… wait a minute." She grabbed a heavy metal rod from the rubble and dragged it over to the red door.

They positioned the rod into the door handle to be used as a lever. Sam again counted off, "On three... one, two, three, go." They pushed down on the lever using their combined body weight. The handle shifted a quarter-turn breaking the seal. Rodney pulled out the rod as Sam reached for the door handle.

Jennifer jumped in with a wave of her arms, "Wait, whoa-whoa-whoa. What if ... what if that door was sealed for a reason?"

Rodney ridiculed, "What… you think maybe there's a scary monster back there?"

Jennifer huffed, "No! But this _is_ a mining facility and who knows what kind of toxins are in there? Like you said, red means bad."

Rodney jumped back nervously. Sam gave the room another glance before she stated, "I'm willing to take the chance."

Jennifer and Rodney exchanged a look of concern before Rodney silently turned back to the door and assisted Sam in pushing the door open.

Sam exclaimed, "Whoa!" She looked across the opened cavern to see several rooms supported on fragile looking stilts.

Rodney commented, "Well…I guess in Genii…red means screwed." The group looked out across the vast cavern in dismay. There didn't appear to be any way to cross.

Sam said, "Okay." She pulled the door closed and gazed at her watch. "Okay… look… it's…we've been in the field for, what, half an hour? We've got another five before we need to check in, so the safest thing for us to do is just sit tight and wait."

Rodney headed back to the blue door as Sam continued, "…when we don't check in, they'll send a team. Our radios should work down here, right?"

Rodney looked over his shoulder and replied, "Yeah, they should."

Sam began exploring the area as she responded, "Okay…so we sit and wait." Sam opened and closed several lockers as Jennifer moved to sit on a nearby box.

Jennifer asked, "Okay… Anybody bring any cards?"

Sam laughed, "No."

Rodney was examining the keypad when the room began to shake and shimmy. He looked up in horror as he yelled, "Tremor!"

Jennifer jumped up as the ceiling started to collapse. Sam grabbed hold of a nearby breathing apparatus station until the room settled back down.

A creaking noise was heard overhead as Rodney anxiously said, "That sounded very…very bad.

Sam walked cautiously across the room as she asked, "Uh, what do you suppose the probability is that this room is on the same kind of metal stilts as those other rooms we saw over there?"

McKay quietly replied, "Very high."

Jennifer haltingly asked, "But this one's more stable, right? I mean, we're still standing."

Sam responded, "Yeah, but with the three of us and this dirt, we've just added, what, three, four hundred pounds?"

Rodney interjected, "Uh, I'd say about _five_ hundred." He silently promised to stop eating those second and third lunches.

Sam groaned, "Right. And this region experiences how many tremors a day?"

Rodney reminded her, "Four times a day…_at least_."

Sam's shoulders slumped as she closed her eyes and lowered her head in defeat.

Jennifer begged, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sam turned to her and explained, "The supports that are stopping this room from dropping into the chasm are gonna rapidly destabilize now that we've added all this extra weight."

Rodney concluded, "I don't think we're gonna be able to just wait for Atlantis to figure out we're missing."

Sam agreed, "You're right. We're gonna have to find a way out of here." They both looked up at the hole leading to safety.

Jennifer suggested, "Well…there are a lot of crates in here."

Rodney protested, "Yeah, _rickety_ old ones! I killed…like three of them on the way down."

Jennifer explained her theory, "Yeah, but maybe we could make, like a pyramid…stack `em up, climb out."

Rodney refuted, "I don't think there's enough to..."

Sam interrupted, "There are, _actually_. Just barely enough to get us high enough, but we _should_ be able to make it work."

Rodney questioned, "D'you think they'll support our weight?"

Sam shrugged, "There's only one way to find out."

Rodney sighed as he wiped the sweat from across his brow. He and Jennifer rushed forward to assist Sam with moving the crates into position. They worked in silence for several minutes.

Jennifer broke away and began shifting the debris and dirt from the ceiling away from the front of the red door to help reduce weight and maybe buy additional time.

Rodney swore, "Alright…look. If we're actually gonna do this, I figure we need to stack these things, like twenty feet high in order to climb out, so no matter _how_ we build it, it's gonna be unstable."

Sam commented, "Well…only one person has to climb it."

Jennifer yanked the door shut and headed over to Sam and Rodney. They immediately looked at her. She looked at them both and realized they expected her to be that one person. She immediately protested, "Oh, no. I'm kind of awful with heights, so..."

Rodney interrupted, "So…Sam goes."

Sam looked disgusted as she replied, "What? You're not even gonna _consider_ yourself?"

Rodney whined as he pointed at Jennifer, "It's heights! I'm probably worse than _she_ is!"

Sam sighed, "Let's get started."

Rodney assisted Sam up the first level. Jennifer and Rodney continued to pass up crates until Sam was three levels high. Suddenly the wood had begun to groan ominously. Everyone came to an immediate halt.

Jennifer said cautiously, "Maybe ... maybe you should come down from there. It sounds like it's..."

Sam glanced around nervously as she carefully adjusted the last crate. She began to straighten up when the side of the first crate collapsed sending Sam plummeting to the floor.

McKay yelled, "Sam!"

Jennifer rushed to her side.

Sam groaned as she moved to lie on her back. She clutched her side in pain as Jennifer told her, "Easy, easy. You okay?"

Rodney asked anxiously, "Is she alright?"

Sam moaned, "Ow...oh…that was fun." She struggled into a seated position.

Rodney stated, "Look…the bottom level won't hold. The crates aren't strong enough to stack."

Sam agreed breathlessly, "Yeah, I got that…thanks."

Jennifer looked around and inquired, "So...?"

Before Rodney or Sam responded, another tremor shook the cavern. The metal plating in the walls started creaking under the stress.

Sam remarked, "That's not good." She climbed slowly to her feet with Jennifer assisting her on the way. She urgently stated, "We need another plan…and quick."

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

Ronon yelled, "Woo hoo!" He waved his arms as he fought to keep his balance on the skateboard. He grinned with abandon as he zipped between the base personnel walking down the corridor. Skateboarding was fun.

Military and civilian personnel jumped out of the way as Ronon came by. They stared after him.

John yelled, "Incoming!" He pushed the limits of his board as he rushed after Ronon. He spied his quarry up ahead.

Ronon glanced back over his shoulder. He saw John bearing down on him. He called, "No way Sheppard! I'm gonna win." Unfortunately for him, while he was looking back at John…the corridor ended.

Behind him, John's eyes widened in shock. He braked as he called out a warning, "Ronon… watch out!"

Ronon turned just as he hit the first step. His board dropped out from under him as he tipped forward. His arms flailing he plunged headfirst down the stairs.

John tapped his headset and ordered, "Medical team to corridor seven."

* * *

**_Sheppard Family Home…_**

"Here you go. Doctor's forbidden me but no reason you can't enjoy a cocktail," Patrick stated as he handed the drink to Nancy. They had retired to the drawing room to talk.

Nancy asked, "Patrick what were you saying about John? What happened? I…uh…talked to him while he was here. He looked good but was still as secretive as ever."

Patrick reclined back in his chair before he responded with a heavy sigh, "Do you have any idea how hard I tried to find him over the past few years? I'll admit I'd just about given up on ever seeing my eldest boy again. The military stalled me at every turn. I spent a fortune on private detectives…nothing. The closest I could ever get was leaving messages at Peterson. I don't even believe he got any of them or if he did he didn't bother to respond."

Nancy waited silently for Patrick to continue. "You know Nancy, all I wanted for my boy," Patrick choked momentarily on his emotions before continuing, "…for my boy was him to settle down, learn the business, give me a grandchild or two but he had other ideas." Patrick got up and poured himself a drink.

Nancy protested, "Patrick you aren't supposed to…"

He interrupted as if he hadn't heard her, "After all this time. He just waltzes into my hospital room. No real explanation of where he's been. Hell, I don't even know if he got any of my messages before. I hadn't sent one in over a year." He swallowed the drink in one gulp.

"I thought you and John were working things out. That things were better between you guys."

"Oh they are… they most certainly are. We talked about a lot of things just not where he's been or what he's been doing or if I can ever expect him to come home to stay. And we very carefully didn't talk about the arguments that got us into this position in the first place. That, my dear, is yet to come. He did…however…agree to come home for a couple of weeks in a few months."

Nancy commented, "Well, I guess that is something. I tried to find out more about what he was up to myself. The only thing I was able to determine was that it was classified…very classified. I couldn't find out anything else…even in my position with Homeland Security." She conveniently left out her suspicions that John was involved in a highly dangerous assignment as she didn't want to cause Patrick to be any more anxious then he already appeared to be.

"Damn. I hope he isn't involved in any anti-terrorism." Patrick rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I just want my son back."

Nancy quietly replied in a wistful voice, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin in Minnesota…_**

Jack greeted, "Glad to see you guys. I was starting to worry. Where's Teal'c?"

Daniel said, "Jack, Teal'c sent his regrets. He had a council meeting to attend. He hopes to catch the next fishing trip."

Before Jack could respond Vala interrupted, "Fishing! You didn't say anything about fishing. I distinctly remember you and Cam saying we were going to have fun."

Jack looked at Vala calmly and replied, "Fishing_ is_ fun." He then turned to Daniel and Cam, "We'll have to set something up for Teal'c's return."

Cam pointed towards the car, "I've got a keg in the trunk. Just tell me where you want it set up."

Jack smiled as he rubbed his hands together in glee, "Set her up on the deck out back. I've got us a couple of chairs ready and the grill is filled with coal. Just need to catch us some dinner."

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

Jennifer, Rodney and Sam were sorting through the abandoned materials when Jennifer called out, "Hey, I got some files here." She pulled out an accordion file and asked, "Anyone read Genii?"

Rodney looked up, "Hello, hello!"

Sam asked, "What have you got?"

Rodney replied, "Grappling hook…at least, something we can use as a grappling hook." He held up the large double hooks for Sam and Jennifer to see.

Jennifer squealed, "Great! Now all we need is some rope."

Rodney theorized, "Okay…just a sec. The ceiling is, like, what…twenty feet?"

Sam countered, "Twenty five?"

Rodney continued, "Alright, twenty five, so our jackets end to end are five or six feet. We tie those to our shirts, maybe even our pants together. That should be able to get us up there and support our weight."

Sam held up a finger and headed towards another locker.

Jennifer said, "Great!" She started to peel off her jacket as Rodney fiddled with the hooks. She slapped her jacket on the crate causing Rodney to glance back at her. Jennifer stared above as she began stripping off her shirt. Rodney gazed on rapturously.

Jennifer had her shirt half off when Sam called out, "Found rope!" Jennifer grinned as she pulled her shirt back down. Sam continued, "Rope and lanterns."

Rodney glanced over to Sam. He mumbled, "Oh good." He was clearly disappointed.

Sam dragged the rope over the crate and said, "More than enough for what we need."

McKay grumbled, "Well…nice work."

Jennifer hurried to put her jacket on as Sam replied, "Thank you."

Rodney grabbed up one end of the rope intent on attaching it to the grappling hook when Sam asked, "What are you doing?"

Rodney responded, "Well…I'm gonna tie the rope on, toss it up there so you can climb up." He pointed up.

Sam replied, "I can't do it."

Rodney cajoled, "Hey…quitter talk."

Sam clarified, "No, I can't climb _this_. This rope…it's too thin. We need to tie knots in it. I need something to grip onto."

Rodney agreed, "Right. That's a lot of knots." He looked up at the hole as he spoke.

Sam concluded, "Well, we only need about ... thirty feet or so." She too looked up as she determined an acceptable length.

Rodney condescendingly ordered, "Okay…well…you gals get started on the knotting and I'll read those files." He rushed away as Sam stared after him in astonishment.

Jennifer glanced at Sam who just shrugged. They both glared after McKay. He turned to look at them and catching their stares responded, "What? Look, they could contain the code to the door there. Besides, three people can't knot the same rope…unless either of _you_ speak Genii."

Sam harrumphed, "Fine! We'll get started." She hated the fact that he was the logical choice to be looking through the files.

Sam and Jennifer began untangling the rope as Jennifer asked, "Well…wanna play Twenty Questions? I'll let you go first." Sam grinned in amusement. "Animal, vegetable or mineral?"

Sam replied, "I'm good…thanks."

Jennifer sighed in defeat, "Oh, here's a better one we can play…Brad Pitt or George Clooney? If you had to choose?"

Sam looked game as she said, "Mmm, Clooney…I guess."

Jennifer scrunched up her mouth in distaste before she said, "Pitt all the way. Okay you go. C'mon, it's easy. Any two guys I would know."

Sam continued to work the rope into knots as she thought about her question… finally she asked, "Uh…Brian Green or Neil deGrasse Tyson?"

Jennifer gave her a blank stare as she tried to place the two men.

Sam prompted, "They're physicists."

Jennifer vaguely replied, "Uh huh."

Sam shrugged as she continued, "They're on TV. I picked ones you should know."

Jennifer rolled her eyes as she pretended to know who the men were, she randomly picked hesitantly, "Uh…Brian Green, I guess."

Sam wrinkled her note in disgust as she responded, "Oh! Tyson all the way!"

Rodney overheard and interrupted, "Are you talking about _Neil deGrasse Tyson_? He once stole an idea from me. Did I tell you that story?"

Sam replied sarcastically, "Only about a dozen times, McKay."

Jennifer informed him, "We're playing '_Who Would You Rather'_? Wanna join us?" She gave the rope an extra tug.

Rodney looked confused as he responded, "Uh, '_Would You'_..." Sorry, I don't get it."

Jennifer explained, "Well…if you had to choose who to fool around with, would it be ... um…Robert Redford or Paul Newman?"

Rodney looked insulted as he replied with a frown, "Uh…neither." Did she really think he swung that way?

Jennifer said, "Yeah, I know but if you _had_ to." Sam snickered.

Rodney replied, "If I _had _to. So I'm to choose which one of those guys I would wanna force themselves on me because ..."

Jennifer harrumphed, "It's just a dumb game, McKay. You're not secure enough in your masculinity to play a dumb game?" Sam burst out laughing.

Definitely insulted, Rodney glared at the women before he griped, "Uh, yes, well I think I am…I just ... maybe I should go back to my reading…you know, the one thing that could get us out of here?" He turned away but stopped to listen. He thought he heard some voices coming from above.

Jennifer told Sam, "Newman."

She agreed, "Absolutely…not even a question."

Rodney snapped, "Shut up a sec."

Jennifer protested, "No! We're allowed to talk!"

Rodney countered, "No…no…no. I hear something."

Jennifer and Sam stopped talking and listened. Soon they too could hear children's voices floating down from above.

Rodney said jubilantly, "There's someone up there!" He moved to stand under the opening and yelled, "Help! We're stuck down here! Hello!"

Jennifer rushed over and cautioned, "What if the ceiling caves in on them too?"

Rodney assured her, "Well, we caved through_ that _section…it's been eaten away by rust. The rest of the ceiling looks fine."

Sam agreed, "He's right. As long as they don't fall in the hole, they should be able to get help." She looked up and called, "Hello?"

Rodney hollered, "Help! We're stuck down here! Can you hear us?"

They all looked relieved when two young boys peered into the cavern. The first boy called back, "Hello?"

Rodney moaned, "Oh thank God!"

The second boy asked, "Who_ are_ you?"

Sam responded, "We're visitors. We were on our way to speak to the people of your settlement."

The first child pointed out, "You shouldn't be down there."

Rodney rolled his eyes as he said, "Yeah, we know! We fell in here by accident."

The second boy asked, "You all okay?"

Rodney assured him, "Yeah, yeah, we're fine. We're just stuck. We need some help."

The first boy repeated, "You shouldn't be down there."

Rodney snapped, "Yeah, thanks kid! Like I said, we..."

Sam stopped Rodney by placing her hand on his arm as she called out, "Go tell your parents. Tell them where we are, that we're stuck and we need help."

The boys exchanged a glance before the second one replied, "I don't think we can do that."

Rodney growled, "What?! Why not?"

The first boy explained, "We're not really supposed to play out here. If our parents find out..."

Sam interrupted, "It's okay. I promise you won't get into trouble."

The first boy refuted, "You don't know my father. He'll be very upset."

Sam pleaded, "I'll explain the situation to him. It'll be okay."

Jennifer begged, "Please? We're ... hurt. We need help."

The second boy responded suspiciously, "Wait a minute. _He_ said you were all okay. I asked him."

Rodney lost what was left of his temper and blasted, "Alright. Listen to me, you little brats. I am older than you and I am in charge!"

Jennifer tried to calm him, "Rodney… Rodney…" She shook his arm.

Rodney ignored her as he continued his rant, "You will go back to your parents. You will tell them we need help, or so help me..."

Sam grabbed his other arm and called up, "D'you need something? Anything. We can get it for you. If you help us, we'll get you whatever you want."

The boys conversed as Rodney looked at Sam and stated, "Oh, yes, good. Great idea, yes."

Sam responded, "Thanks."

Rodney continued, "Maybe you should show `em your, um..." He eyed her chest as he gestured.

Sam squawked, "Excuse me?"

Rodney defended, "Hey, I was once a ten year old boy too! I know what gets their attention!" He again gestured to her raising her shirt and giving the boys a thrill.

Sam fumed, "McKay!"

Rodney backpedaled, "What? D'you wanna get out of here or not?"

Sam responded firmly, "I think we can reason with them without resorting to that, thank you!"

Rodney shrugged, "If you say so." He then turned and eyed Jennifer who glared and rolled her eyes at him.

The first boy called out, "We're gonna go now. Bye." They quickly disappeared from view.

Jennifer screamed frantically, "No! Wait…wait…wait…wait…wait!" Her voice trailed off in futility.

The first boy reappeared and said, "Uh…good luck." He took off.

Rodney glared at Sam and commented, "Would it have killed you to show them ...?"

Sam ordered, "Stop it, McKay! It's not gonna happen." She looked at her watch and sighed, "Four hours and fifty minutes."

Rodney whined, "I'm warning you. I mean, I can go crazy down here. Look, ever since the Jumper thing a couple of years ago, I've been _very_ bad with tight spaces."

Sam rolled her eyes, "_Please_, that's nothing. I was stuck in a transporter with _Zelenka_ for three hours! Now _that's_ hard."

Rodney latched on, "Wait a sec. What are you saying? You don't like Zelenka?"

Sam babbled, "No, I just ... It…it was more claustrophobic than this."

Jennifer glanced back and forth as Rodney continued, "Yeah, but that's not what you said. You emphasized '_Zelenka_'. You said being stuck with '_Zelenka_' for three hours…like _that _was the hard part.

Jennifer sided with Rodney as she jumped in, "It _did_ kinda sound that way."

Sam attempted to explain, "Look ..."

Rodney interrupted, "You can say you don't like him. It's fine! _I_ don't like him!"

Jennifer agreed with a grimace, "Oh…he's certainly a unique guy. He's always telling me how nice my hair _smells_…it's a little weird."

Sam defended the absent scientist, "He's a very good person."

Rodney agreed with a wave of his hand, "Oh, sure…sure…sure…sure! He's the best!" He paused then commented, "You just don't like him."

Sam denied, "I did not _say_ that!"

Rodney concluded, "No, you didn't _have_ to. I know which one's your favorite now." He looked triumphant as he pointed to himself.

Sam protested, "It's not a contest!"

Rodney disagreed, "_Everything_ is a contest."

Sam gestured to the files behind Rodney and groused, "Don't you have some reading to do?"

Rodney declined, "There's nothing in there. I mean…there's certainly nothing about the door code."

Sam uncomfortably commented, "So…"

Rodney asked, "So…?"

Jennifer broke the awkward moment by remarking, "Back to knotting."

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

John glanced at Ronon's prone figure on the medical bed before turning to Marie and asking, "So what's the verdict?"

Marie responded, "Well… he is banged up pretty bad but nothing broken. What was he doing?"

John innocently replied, "Not sure. I just happened along just as he fell. Must have just lost his footing."

Marie incredulously replied, "Ronon? Lost his footing? You guys weren't playing any of your games were you? You know I have to report cause of injuries to Dr. Keller."

John grinned, "Of course not." He pulled the chart out of Marie's hand as he moved in close. "Now, Marie… you know Dr. Keller has it in for us."

Marie blushed as he invaded her personal space. "Uh yes…" she cleared her throat before continuing, "I'll… uh… just put this down as a minor incident." She grinned back at the colonel.

He brought his mouth closer as he huskily whispered, "Good." Just as he was about to make contact, Ronon groaned.

Marie pulled back and patted her hair nervously, "I'll uh… excuse me." She rushed away. John watched as she left.

Ronon said, "Sorry… didn't mean to interrupt. Think she'll report us."

John turned to Ronon and replied, "It's okay. Just having a little fun." He shook his head and smiled, "She isn't gonna tell Keller anything." He clasped Ronon on the shoulder and asked, "So… how ya feeling?"

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin, Earth…_**

Vala belched. She slapped a hand over her mouth as the men eyed her. She mumbled, "Sorry."

Jack deadpanned, "Enjoy dinner?" She glared as Daniel and Cam shared a look and a laugh.

Daniel rescued her with, "Actually I think we _all _enjoyed dinner. Possibly a little too much enjoyment." Cam grunted in agreement as he took another swig of his beer.

Jack looked at the empty keg and responded, "Well… maybe you guys had best stay over tonight and head back for the SGC in the morning. I've got a couple of extra rooms. Vala can have one and you guys can share the other."

Vala asked, "Can't I share with Daniel instead?"

Daniel gave a sickly look as he replied, "No. Cam will be just fine." Vala glanced down in mock disappointment.

Cam broke in, "You know Daniel, if you want to share with Vala, I certainly have no objections." Daniel glared back at him as Jack laughed.

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

The rope was nearly twenty feet long as Jennifer asked, "Steve Carell or Stephen Colbert?"

Sam replied, "Ooh! Colbert… I think."

Rodney responded, "Carell but I would pick Jon Stewart over both of them."

Sam thoughtful commented, "Hmm."

Rodney quickly added, "…if I was forced to."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and asked, "Are you and Katie still, um ...?"

Rodney admitted, "Oh. Uh…well, it's kind of messed up now."

Jennifer questioned, "Why? What happened?"

Rodney reluctantly confessed, "Well… I was gonna propose…" He glanced up to see both women staring at him in shock.

Sam croaked out, "You were?!"

Rodney gestured to his ring finger as he replied, "Yeah… bought her a ring and everything, you know, was gonna ask her and then the quarantine error happened."

Jennifer questioned, "What does _that_ have to do with anything?

Sam continued to work as Rodney responded haltingly, "Well…I don't particularly want to go into the details but, you know, I just, I told her that I needed some time for_ me_…you know, it had nothing to do with _her_; I just…I just needed to figure some stuff out, and now she doesn't wanna speak to me, she's filed for a transfer back to Earth ..."

Jennifer concluded, "You broke up with her. That's a break-up."

Rodney denied, "No it isn't."

Sam broke in, "Yeah…you did." Jennifer nodded in agreement.

Rodney continued to deny culpability, "No…I said I needed some time for _me_."

Jennifer informed him, "Yeah, code for _'I'm not that into you any more'_."

A clueless Rodney didn't understand, "…but I meant it!"

Jennifer said, "It doesn't matter. You can't almost propose to someone and then take it back. It's a relationship killer." Sam shrugged in agreement when Rodney turned to her.

Rodney answered, "Oh. Well, I suppose it's for the best. I mean, you know, she deserves to be with someone who would have known that." He smiled without any humor.

Jennifer soothed, "What she _deserves_ is to be with a nice guy…like you."

Rodney smile turned genuine as he looked at Jennifer in gratitude.

Sam interrupted, "Hey."

Rodney looked over to her in dismay and asked, "What?"

Sam responded, "We're finished." She gestured to the completed rope and grapple.

Rodney's eyes widened in relief as he grabbed up the grappling hook, "Oh…finally!" He headed over dragging the rope behind him as he mumbled, "Right." Sam watched him take off in helpless frustration. She and Jennifer shared a commiserating glance.

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

John walked into the Control Tower and headed over to Chuck's station. He called out, "Chuck, any word from Colonel Carter yet?"

Chuck looked up and reported, "No, sir. They aren't due for check in for a few more hours yet."

John nodded. "When will the Daedalus arrive with the new recruits and supplies?"

Chuck looked over at the navigational display and responded, "The Daedalus should be arriving in about thirty minutes, sir."

John ordered, "Good. Contact Major Lorne and have him get a supply team together and have them waiting on the south pier before the Daedalus arrives. Tell him to utilize the new recruits to make unloading go faster. He can do the meet and greet also since I'm covering for Carter today."

Chuck replied, "Yes, sir. Right away."

John acknowledged him with another nod as he turned to leave. Half-way across the room he turned back and told Chuck, "Oh… I'll be in my office if anyone needs anything before Carter gets back."

Chuck answered, "Yes, sir." He turned back to his console before he realized what the Colonel said. He called out, "Sir… what office?"

John pretended not to hear him as he entered the transporter with a grin. Life at the top was good.

Chuck turned back to his team members with a sigh. "Don't suppose any of you know where Colonel Sheppard's office is?"

Amelia Banks, a new gate technician, looked up and replied, "Sorry Charlie… didn't even know the Colonel had an office."

Chuck mumbled, "Great." He reached forward and activated the communication's device as he prepared to relay the Colonel's message to Major Lorne.

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin, Earth…_**

Jack and Daniel were seated on the deck behind the cabin. Jack pulled out two ice cold beers. He offered one to Daniel as he asked, "So… you and Vala?"

Daniel took a swig of the procured beverage and responded, "No… no way. Although she did go with Cam to his high school reunion."

Jack's eyebrows climbed as he replied with disbelief, "Really…?"

Daniel looked amused as he imparted, "Yep. Told his parents they were lovers."

Jack choked on his beer. He wheezed, "You're kidding me!"

Daniel shook his head and asked, "So… you heard from Sam recently?"

Jack feigned ignorance and questioned, "Sam… Sam who?"

Daniel looked at him and said, "Did you forget who you were talking too?"

Jack scowled, "No… I haven't heard from Samantha Carter in months. Barely a word out of her since she took over as expedition leader in Atlantis."

Daniel tweaked, "Really, I'm surprised. I got an email from her just last week. She is doing great… really likes being in Atlantis. She was gushing about Sheppard and McKay…which was weird… but anyway, she said Sheppard is making her feel right at home and McKay wasn't nearly as irritating now as he was on Earth." Daniel brought the bottle up to his lips to take another drink when Jack reached over and snatched the bottle from him. "Hey… I wasn't done with that?"

Jack snapped, "You are now." He slunk down in his seat and proceeded to drain Daniel's beer.

Daniel smiled at his jealous display.

* * *

**_Sheppard Family Home…_**

David Sheppard wearily trudged his tired legs up the steps to the house. He couldn't believe the amount of ass-kissing he had to partake in as CEO of a major corporation. Today alone he had spent several hours playing racquetball with a bunch of potential researchers Sheppard Industries was trying to woo away from the competition. He didn't know how is father had managed all these years. He preferred his old job in research and development.

As he opened the door he was assaulted with a sound he hadn't heard in a long time… laughter. Was that Dad and who was with him? Dave hurried to the drawing room to see who was with his father.

He pushed open the door and found Nancy and his father playing a round of chess at the antique round table that his mother had purchased more than thirty years ago. Both were too engrossed in their game to notice him.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention. Nancy glanced up first with a smile, "Dave your home."

Patrick looked at him and asked, "How was your day? You look tired."

Dave responded, "It was great. Racquet Ball. It's good to see you Nancy. I hope you're staying for dinner."

"Yes, your father has already invited me."

"Great. So. What do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, I had a symposium yesterday and decided to stay overnight so I could check up on one of my favorite men." She grinned flirtatiously at Patrick as she answered Dave's question.

Dave asked, "Does that mean you won't be visiting for long?"

"Yes, I actually have a flight out of LAX in a few hours. I'll need to head out right after dinner."

Patrick interjected, "Nonsense. You'll return in the family jet. Less hassle. Airports are murderous these days." He turned to Dave and ordered, "Call up our pilot and tell him to have the jet ready to go in three hours. Then go check on dinner. Nancy has made us lasagne."

"Yes, sir. What happened to Gertrude?" Dave asked as he reached for the phone.

"I gave her the day off," Patrick responded.

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

Jennifer and Sam pushed boxes out of the way while Rodney wound up the rope as he swung the grapple back and forth. They all paused when then heard voices from above. The children had returned.

A child could be heard in the distance calling, "Here! Over here!"

Rodney gushed, "You guys hear that?"

Jennifer replied, "It's the kids! They've come back for us!"

Rodney enthused, "Oh, I knew they were good kids! I knew it!" He looked up towards the opening and shouted, "Down here! I knew you'd come back! Guys?! "

Four boys appeared in the opening. One boy said, "Woah!"

The original boy from earlier replied, "See! I _told_ you they were down there!"

Sam called out, "Are your parents up there? Did you bring help?"

The second boy from earlier replied, "No. Our friends didn't believe us. We bet them a week's supply of taffa that we were telling the truth."

The newest boy groused, "See! I_ told_ you not to!"

Rodney asked in trepidation, "Where are the adults?"

The first boy responded, "We can't tell them. We'll get in trouble."

Rodney hollered, "Trouble?! You wait `til I get out of here, you little brats! I'll show you what _trouble_ is!" Just as he finished speaking the room starts to quake.

The boys ran away in fear as Keller yelled, "Tremor! We're moving!" She and Rodney braced themselves against a nearby crate while Carter clung to the nearest wall. The room pitched listlessly to the side as the struts below started to buckle under the tremendous loads.

Carter screamed, "We're tilting over!" The tremors ground to an abrupt halt leaving the Lantean team tilted towards the red door.

Jennifer prayed, "It's stopped."

Carter proposed, "The super-structure under this room must have buckled."

Rodney moaned, "One more tremor and this whole chamber's gonna fall into the chasm." For once, no one disagreed with the recalcitrant scientist.

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

US Marine Corporal Will Breen asked, "So what do you think the commander will be like?"

US Marine Sergeant Ben Thorpe replied, "I don't know but the stories told about him on the Daedalus were pretty farfetched. I can't believe we answer to an air force officer. Anyone here know anything about him? I didn't even get his name."

The other recruits shook their heads as the sergeant glanced around the room. He took in the variety of nations and military branches as he sighed. Yeah, this was gonna be a long and strange assignment.

The duty officer ordered, "Attention!"

The recruits rushed to stand in a semblance of order as they observed an air force officer approaching them.

Breen observed the approaching officer, he didn't look like much and his rank insignia was that of a major…surely this couldn't be the military base commander. Yet the group had been told that they would be greeted by the ranking officer when they arrived on the Atlantis Base.

Major Evan Lorne looked at the recruits before remarking, "Good Afternoon, my name is Major Evan Lorne. We will be doing things a little different today. Rather than a getting to know you briefing, everyone here will assist with the unloading of the Daedalus so they can be on their way as quickly as possible. Afterward, I want everyone to line up and I will hand out assignments. Everyone will be split up in groups of four. Today you will learn a few basic skills that will save your lives in this galaxy. Depending upon your duty, you will be assigned an instructor for the day. Some of the instructors are military and some are civilian. You will treat every single one of them with respect. Before meeting with your instructor, I will give you one hour to locate and retrieve your belongings from the Daedalus, find your assigned quarters and return to this area. Are there any questions?"

A member of the Russian Consortium slowly raised his hand, "Sir, I have a question?"

Lorne turned to the young officer and asked, "What is your name and question?"

He nervously responded with a heavy Russian accent, "I am Sub-Poruchik Ivan Ramanov of the Great Republic of Russia and I wanted to know if there is a map of the base available, Sir."

Lorne responded, "Sub-Poruchik that's a lieutenant rank…isn't it?"

Ramanov answered, "Yes, Sir."

Lorne replied to his earlier question, "We don't have any maps but before we send you off to look for your quarters, one of the duty officers will give a brief overlay of the city as well as show each of you how to use the transporters and what areas of the city are off limits."

Ramanov looked confused, "Off limits? Why?" He belatedly added, "...Sir."

Lorne advised, "The city is not yet fully powered and there are several unexplored areas. One of the duties is city exploration." Ramanov nodded his understanding. Evan then faced the rest of the group, "Any further questions?" No one spoke up so he clapped his hands together and order, "Well then…get to work."

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin, Earth…_**

Cam rolled over as the guest bedroom's door slowly creaked open. He cracked open one eye in time to witness a shadowy figure cross over the threshold. He tensed in preparation. He was fully prepared to stop the unknown intruder when a high pitched scream broke the quiet.

Vala shrieked, "Ow…ow…ow," as she hopped around on one foot.

Cam shouted, "Vala!"

She glared back, "What?"

Cam looked at her, "What! Are you insane? What in the hell are you doing sneaking around in the dark?" He jumped out of the bed and stalked over to where she was standing just inside the room. He slapped the light switch to on thereby flooding the bedroom in a bright light. "Arrgh…," he complained as the light stabbed into his skull.

Vala played innocent, "I was only looking for Daniel. Although, Colonel, have you been working out?" She ran her eyes up and down his muscular form. He only wore a very brief pair of black boxers.

Cam grabbed the bedspread and quickly wrapped himself up. "Vala!"

Vala replied, "Yes?"

Cam gritted out, "He isn't here. Now get out!"

She frowned at him and huffed, "Fine." She turned and stormed out the room.

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

Sam and Jennifer hung lanterns along a post as Rodney practiced swinging the grapple. Sam glanced up and asked, "Uh, d'you want me ta do that?"

Rodney confidently replied, "No, I can do it." He swung the hook again.

Sam questioned, "Uh, well, it's just, have you ever done anything like this before?"

Rodney countered, "What… _you_ have?"

Sam admitted, "Yes…actually I _have_…a bunch of times."

Rodney responded unconvincingly, "Yeah...well, I mean, so have I. You know…missions and such."

Sam nodded, "Okay."

Rodney warned, "You should probably, uh ..." He waved a hand towards the far wall.

Jennifer and Sam nodded as Jennifer replied, "Oh… right." She quickly moved to join Sam against the wall and hopefully out of target range.

Rodney looked at the two women for a moment before continuing, "Alright." He stared at the ceiling as he swung the hook back and forth a few times before releasing it to fly…. straight across the room where Jennifer and Sam stood. The hook smashed into a nearby wall sending sparks flying over Carter who ducks for safety.

Sam growled, "McKay!"

Rodney groveled, "Sorry… Sorry."

Sam complained, "You just about took my head off!" She leaned down and picked up the grappling hook.

Rodney apologized, "Yeah, but I didn't _mean_ to. It ... slipped."

Sam glared at him as she moved to the center of the room and remarked, "Let _me_ do it."

Rodney begged as he reached for the hook, "I can do it."

Sam responded, "Apparently you can't."

Rodney just wanted another chance to be the hero for a change and requested, "I can do it. Just don't stand in front of me..." He looked to Jennifer for encouragement before continuing, "…or behind me."

Sam capitulated as she handed him the hook and moved behind a crate off to Rodney's side. Jennifer hurried over to join her.

Rodney swung the hook several times in a circle before releasing it. It swung up towards the opening but fell short be several feet. It crashed down behind him. He looked at Sam and Jennifer as he said, "See? Almost there." They gave nods of encouragement as Rodney went to retrieve the hook. The hook had landed on a large metal pipe, one of the prongs embedded into the pipe run.

Jennifer called out, "You'll get it." Rodney nodded and yanked the hook free. He didn't notice the gas rush out of the newly created hole in the pipe. Jennifer continued with a thumbs-up, "You_ can_ do this. This is the one. I can feel it…this is the one." Sam nodded in agreement as Rodney swung the rope again. He released and it fell back. The hook slammed into the same pipe which caused the combustible gas to ignite in a steady spray of flames. Rodney dove for cover as Sam rushed to a nearby cut-off valve.

Jennifer hollered, "What are you doing?"

Sam warned, "Stay there!" She touched the metal hand wheel but had to quickly pull her hand back due to the increased temperature. She pulled her jacket sleeves down till they covered her hands. Using her homemade gloves, Sam turned the wheel to shut. The gas was quickly slowed till the leak was stopped. The flames died immediately there after.

Jennifer ran over to Rodney and asked, "Anything hurt?"

Rodney admitted, "Just my pride."

Jennifer assured him, "That'll heal."

Sam picked up the grappling hook, gave a few quick turns to pick up momentum before she swung the rope vertically. The hook shot through the hole above and latched onto a patch of ground.

Jennifer looked amazed as she pointed, "You did it."

Rodney unenthusiastically responded, "Oh…great!"

Sam wound the rope around her wrist and gave a hard tug. It held. She smiled as she said, "Alright… here goes nothing." She placed her full weight against the rope which immediately dislodged and plummeted back through the hole barely missing Sam as it returned. She commented, "Oh…nuts."

Not one to admit defeat, Sam grabbed up the rope and twirled it again. She swung the rope up and out of the hole. Jennifer grinned as Rodney looked on in defeat. Sam yanked on the rope which held. She then placed her full body weight against the rope which again plummeted back down. She looked disgusted as she remarked, "There's no way the hook can grab onto that soil."

Jennifer ruefully commented, "_All_ those knots."

Sam assured her, "Well…we had to try. Any other ideas?"

Rodney glanced around the room and began clicking his fingers as an idea began to sprout in his head. He pointed to several of the overhead rectangular grid pieces being used as support beams and remarked, "See those beams up there? We use the rope to get up there. That buys us at least ten feet…then we build a bridge…a bridge using ... " He looked around the area a moment before spying some wood planks off to the side. "…using these." He dragged the planks towards Sam and Jennifer.

Rodney continued, "Stack a couple of crates, we're gold, and we got that high before."

Sam agreed but pointed out a hole in the plan, "Yeah…but I don't think these are long enough to span the distance between these two beams."

Rodney sighed, "So we find a hammer and nails."

Sam sarcastically commented, "Sure…why not just add a jet pack and a trampoline to that list?"

Rodney declared, "It is possible to find a hammer and nails." He hurried to the lockers and began pulling open the doors to search for the elusive missing ingredient.

Jennifer reminded, "We've been over the room pretty thoroughly." She was not hopeful of there finding any hand tools when they didn't find them earlier.

Rodney whined, "But there's_ gotta_ be hammer and nails."

Sam remarked, "Well, even if we found them ..."

Rodney exasperated replied, "Look…we just have to build a bridge."

Jennifer interrupted, "Wait a second, wait a second. That bar bet."

Sam asked, "Sorry?" She looked confused.

Jennifer stated, "That dumb trick you do to get free beer."

Sam frowned and shook her head as she turned to Rodney. He looked back and turned to Jennifer, "We don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged in confusion.

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

John pulled back his arm then swung the club forward making contact with the golf ball sending it soaring across the water. He shouted, "Yes!"

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing behind him. He sighed as he turned to face his second in command. "Lorne what's up?" He grabbed another ball and placed it on the tee.

Lorne replied with a grin, "Chuck told me you were in your office. Funny thing was I didn't even know you had one. So image my surprise when I had Zelenka track your transmitter and he tells me you're on the northern balcony in a remote part of the city that overlooks the ocean."

John grimaced, "You could have showed a little less ingenuity. How did it go with the new recruits?" He swung… the ball sliced to the side.

Lorne sarcastically answered, "Nice shot." John glared at him. "The new recruits did a good job of unloading the Daedalus. They're locating their quarters right now. Then they are supposed to meet back on the south pier for additional training. I think you should do the jumper training."

"Blackmail Lorne….that's so unbecoming of you."

Lorne smirked, "I learned from the best…sir."

John grunted, "Alright. What time?"

Lorne smiled, "You've got about twenty minutes to meet us on the south pier. Don't worry I've got Ronon and Teyla roped also."

John grinned, "Hmm Teyla's back from her visit already. Hope everything went smoothly. Well…this should at least be interesting."

Lorne turned to leave. He was almost to the door when he remembered, "Oh… I don't think they know who the military commander is."

John responded, "Understood. See ya' in twenty." He turned back to his game.

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin, Earth…_**

Vala wondered around the cabin before coming to a halt at one of the windows facing the lake. She quickly spotted Jack and Daniel outside on the deck getting smashed. They looked to be in serious conversation…well as serious as two drunks could get. She wondered if she should go out there and lighten the moment.

She watched for several more moments before deciding to leave the men to their own devices. She smiled as she headed back to her room.

* * *

**_Washington, DC…_**

The Sheppard family jet touched down at Dulles International Airport just after midnight eastern time. Nancy yawned as she fought back an onslaught of tiredness. Must be jetlag she thought as she struggled to remove her seatbelt.

"Ma'am is there anything I can assist you with," the male steward asked.

"No…no. I'm fine," Nancy assured him as she stood up. She immediately fell back into the seat as she was assaulted with a wave of dizziness. "Maybe not," she muttered disgruntled.

"Ma'am are you all right?" the concerned steward asked.

She waved him away, "Yes, I'm just dandy. Just stood up too fast." She slowly climbed back to her feet and was pleased with the abatement of the swirling movement around her head. "See. Just fine." She turned to reach for her overhead bag.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, "here let me get that for you." He reached past her and grasped her bag.

She slapped his hand as she irritably replied, "I've got it. I left Sir Lancelot years ago and don't need another one."

The steward jumped back and swiftly responded, "Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am. Just trying to help."

"You wanna help. Call me a cab," she snapped. She pulled her bag behind her as she stalked up the isle thinking '_damn you John Sheppard, look what you made me do'_. At the end of the ramp she turned back to the steward and awkwardly apologized, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and out of sorts. I think I must have left my stomach up at ten thousand feet."

"It's okay ma'am. Don't think anything of it," he answered.

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

Jennifer placed three metal pails upside down on a nearby table. She grabbed up a set of knives and began her explanation, "The bet goes like this: using these three knives and without moving these three cups, you need to build a bridge that can support another cup's weight."

Rodney plaintively interrupted, "We don't have another cup."

Jennifer shrugged, "Well…whatever." She glanced around and picked up a conveniently placed plastic spool. "We'll use this. Okay, now, see..." She placed the handle of one of the knives on top of the first pail which demonstrated that the 'planks' didn't reach to the next pail on its own. "Just like our boards, just a little too short to span the space between the two beams there."

Ominous creaks are heard from overhead. Rodney rushed, "Okay…you know what? We're geniuses, we can probably figure it out, but a little under the gun, so..." He wound his hands in a hurry up gesture.

Jennifer replied, "Okay." She then placed all three knives into opposing positions on each of the pail. Rodney and Sam braced each of the knives nearest them as Jennifer manipulated the knives into a triangular shape. They all removed their hands and the knives remained in place. Jennifer than placed the plastic spool on top. Rodney studied the configuration briefly before walking away with a contemplative look as he looked over the overhead beams. Sam headed towards the planks as Jennifer smugly smiled. She called out, "You owe me a beer, by the way."

Rodney replied, "Hey…if this works, I'll buy you a keg."

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

Lorne called everyone to attention, "Alright, I've posted a list of instructors and who goes with them. Before sending everyone off, I'm gonna let each of the instructors come up here for a minute and they will go over what they expect." He turned to the men and women of Atlantis standing off to his right. He smiled, "Teyla. Why don't you go first?"

Teyla nodded her thanks before address the group, "Good day, my name is Teyla. My group will be discussing trade negotiations. Atlantis base has multiple allies in this galaxy and we keep them by opening trade agreements with them. Every off world team is assigned a person who is skilled in what you would refer to as politics." She turned to her companions, "Ronon."

He grimaced as he began, "My name is Ronon. I'll be training you in hand to hand combat." He then turned to John with a raised eyebrow.

John murmured, "Well that was succinct." Ronon growled in response. John turned to address the recruits. "My name is John and I will be giving flight instruction. Everyone here has been tested for the ATA gene or has received the gene therapy. All carriers whether natural or not will be trained in piloting the jumpers. The jumpers are our space craft." He then turned to Radek, "Your turn."

Zelenka nodded in acknowledgement, "My name is Dr. Radek Zelenka. I am the head of one of the science teams. I will be going over protocol with our new science staff." He moved off to the side and nodded to Chuck.

Chuck grinned, "Hi my name is Chuck. I'll be giving instruction on the workings of the control tower and gate travels."

Lorne moved back in front and said, "Thank you to our instructors. Everyone here is assigned based on their background, job skills and strength of ATA gene. Does anyone have any questions before we begin the next phase of your orientation?"

The subdued looking crowd remained quiet.

Lorne clapped his hands together and said, "Well alright then. Let's get started."

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin, Earth…_**

Jack glanced over and commented, "You know Teal'c really was sorry that he had to…um…kill your wife. I mean it was you or her and well she was evil."

Daniel wondered what brought this up. "I know. Teal'c did the right thing. I don't blame him for Sha're's death. She was killed by the Goa'uld Amonet long before Teal'c did anything. I've tried to tell him I don't blame him but I don't really know if he believes me." Daniel paused as he turned to Jack, "What brought this up? Is everything alright with you?"

Jack looked pensive before answering, "Today was my wedding anniversary. I would have been married 18 years today. Sara was a wonderful woman and sometimes I still miss her. Which got me to thinking about you, Sha're, Sara, Charlie, Skaara, Sam and even mini-me." He took a deep swig of beer before mumbling, "..Dutch courage."

Daniel quietly responded, "Maybe you shouldn't have anymore of that tonight."

Jack continued as if Daniel hadn't spoken, "I've been thinking about retiring. I mean really retiring. Move out here permanently. Maybe even start my own fish farm." He waved his hand towards the lake as he spoke. "I wouldn't have to worry about anyone or deal with anyone dying, especially you…again. It would just be me and…" He stood up, weaving slightly as he waved his arms around in the air, "…nature. What'dya think Danny me boy? Think I could retire?" He hiccupped.

Daniel placed his own beer on a nearby table as he stood up. "Okay…that's enough. Time to call it a night." Taking advantage of Jack's distracted manner, Daniel snatched his beer and placed it on the table next to his own. "Let's go in."

Jack soberly replied, "Yeah…let's go in."

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

The team placed several planks out and began rigging them with ropes as they set up an intricate pulley system using their backpacks as counterweights. Jennifer and Rodney worked on getting the planks in the air as Sam positioned the planks. She used the excess rope to tie the planks to the overhead beams as she spun them in the trajectory needed to sustain their combined weight.

Once completed, Sam tested the staging they built by carefully stepping out onto the nearest beam. She tentatively bounced the handmade bridge to test it for durability. She smiled when it held.

The team worked to raise one of the larger crates. Sam stood in the middle of their 'bridge' and Jennifer braced her feet on two of the beams as Rodney pushed the crate up from below. Jennifer and Sam pulled the crate up using some more of the rope they found in a storage cabinet. Once they had the larger crate balanced firmly on the beam, they worked to put a smaller crate on top.

Rodney watched fearfully from below as Sam carefully stepped onto the lower crate. The wood started to creak.

Jennifer looked around as she said, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She slowly worked her way back away from the center of the beams.

Sam looked up. She was only a few feet away from the opening. All she had to do was stand up and she should be able to reach the surface.

Rodney warned, "Listen. I know I have a reputation for being overly pessimistic, but I really think you should come down right now before it all collapses."

Sam glanced down at him before deciding to go for it. She slowly straightened up. The wood creaked louder.

Rodney begged, "Sam… Sam… just head back."

Sam responded, "I'm almost there." She reached up as she placed a knee on the top crate.

The room shook with a tremor as Jennifer groaned, "Oh no." She released the electrical cable and moved swiftly off the boards as the planks snapped and the crates broke. Sam tumbled to the floor twenty-five feet below.

Jennifer screamed, "Sam!"

Rodney rushed to Sam's side. She was lying on her back clutching at her leg.

Rodney anxiously said, "Don't move! Don't move!" He looked up to make sure nothing else was getting ready to collapse as Jennifer scurried down a nearby rope.

Jennifer hollered, "Let me see." Jennifer started poking and prodding as she checked Sam over.

Sam screamed in agony when Jennifer ran her hands down Sam's leg.

Jennifer commented, "Your leg is broken."

Sam moaned, "We're in trouble now, aren't we?"

Rodney attempted to assure her, "No…no…we'll be fine. We just…uh ... we'll be fine."

Sam groaned in response as Jennifer and Rodney exchanged concerned glances.

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

Corporal Breen asked, "So John, have you been in the city awhile?"

John smiled, "Since the beginning. I was part of the original expedition. Only a few of us left."

Lt. Ramanov queried, "What happened to the ones no longer here? Have they been sent back to Earth?"

John lost his grin as he replied, "Not all…no. Several were lost in our fight with the Wraith. We have two MIAs. Only a couple actually went back to Earth."

Lt. Ramanov realized his blunder and apologized, "Forgive me, please. I did not think. Some of the men were probably good friends. My sympathies for your losses."

John waved away his concern, "Don't worry about it. So did everyone enjoy today's orientation?"

Sgt. Thorpe chimed in, "I enjoyed the piloting lesson. I've never flown before and that was great. I kinda thought the CO was a little stiff. Is he always like that?"

John asked, "You mean Major Lorne?" He received four nods in return. "Uhh…he's okay."

Airman Sebastian Jones asked nervously, "Uhh, sir. We won't really have that much contact with the base commander…right? Just like any other base?"

John countered, "Why Airman, it sounds like you didn't like the command staff. They're okay guys and…girls. You do know that the expedition leader is Colonel _Samantha_ Carter, right? She's off base right now working on a trade negotiation but will be back sometime today."

Breen answered for the group, "Sorry, Sir. Information onboard the Daedalus was in very short supply."

John responded, "Well then you have something to look forward to. However, for the next thirty minutes or so…what's say we go to the gym and watch Ronon kick some butt. Maybe one of you guys might want to challenge him."

Thorpe replied, "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go."

* * *

The pilot trainees and John arrived in time to witness Ronon tossing a recruit over his knee and onto the mat. The man's body made a satisfying thud and he cried out in misery, "Ohhh….I give up…Uncle…anything just stop." Ronon grinned down at him as he offered a hand to assist him up. Even with assistance, Staff Sgt. Thomas Piedmont was slow to climb to his feet. He nodded his thanks as he was excused.

Ronon looked at the group of men that came with John. "Any of you want a go on the mat?" The men glanced at each other before quickly shaking their collective heads a resounding _'no'_.

Not to be deterred, Ronon gave a final glare before asking John, "How about you, Sheppard? Wanna show them how it's done."

John smirked, "More like show them how to land on my ass. Okay Chewie your on."

Amelia, who was standing with a group of marines off to the side, called out, "Yeah, Colonel show him how it's done."

John looked at her as he replied, "See at least one person has faith in me."

She responded with a grin, "I meant falling on your behind, Sir." Ronon smirked.

The pilot trainees glanced at one another as they realized that they had been with a high ranking officer all afternoon. A colonel trumps a major every damn time. Ramanov groaned, "I sure hope we didn't say anything that will get us in trouble."

Jones whispered back, "I think we just spent the afternoon with the real base commander." He looked green as he thought of his own comments.

Breen replied, "He can't be the commander. He's too relaxed. Right Thorpe?"

Sgt. Thorpe looked thoughtful as he turned to watch the 'lesson'.

John ignored them as he walked over to pick up a set of Banta sticks. He tossed the first set to Ronon and selected another set for himself. He began twirling them as he joined Ronon on the mat. He taunted, "Now we'll see how it's really done."

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin, Earth…_**

Daniel closed the door to Jack's room behind him as he left the bedroom. He had made sure his friend… _his best friend really_, was settled before leaving. He knew Jack would probably regret his little impromptu speech come morning. If he even remember it, that is.

He walked down the hall towards the room he was sharing with Cam. Just as Daniel passed Vala's door, he thought he heard movement inside. He stopped at her door and reached for the door handle. He paused before slowly turning the knob.

He stuck his head into the darkened room, "Vala? Are you awake?" She didn't answer so he tip-toed the rest of the way in and moved to stand by the bed. Vala was fast asleep.

Vala rolled over and Daniel was given an unimpeded view of the sleeping woman. He smiled as he thought of her antics during the day. Sometimes she could be incredibly sweet and other times incredibly annoying. Today had been a mix of both. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. She smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**_Shore Home in DC…_**

Grant Shore rushed to the door and pulled it opened when he noticed the cab in the drive way, "Nancy, I'm glad your back. I've missed you. Seems like we keep passing each other like ships in the night."

Nancy dragged herself into the house, glad to be back in familiar surroundings. "Grant, I've missed you too. Could you go pay the cab driver? My wallet is somewhere in my bag and I really don't feel like rummaging around for it."

He assured her, "Sure honey, I'll be right back." She gave him a lackluster grin in acknowledgement as he hurried outside to send the cabbie on his way.

Upon returning, Nancy questioned, "So Grant how the case going?" She pulled off her jacket as she slumped onto the couch.

"Good…good. I'll have to head back out to Phoenix in the morning so I was kinda hoping that we could… you know..." He gestured toward the bedroom as he moved to join her on the couch.

"Oh Grant… not tonight. I've got the world's worse headache and I swear my stomach has been doing summersaults for the past several minutes."

Grant pouted, "But Nancy it's been weeks."

She smiled sympathetically, "Yeah I know but I'm just not up for it tonight. Maybe when you get back from Phoenix?"

He grunted, "That's what you said last week. Look couldn't we just…"

Nancy swiftly interrupted, "No we can't. I'm not up to it and if you loved me you would respect that."

Grant sighed in defeat as he snarled, "Fine." He stalked out the room as Nancy rolled her eyes in disgust.

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

Jennifer retrieved her medical kit then returned to Sam's side. She had rolled up her pant leg. She looked at Rodney and asked, "Okay… Will you help me?"

Rodney nodded as he grimaced at seeing Sam's bruised and swollen calf.

Jennifer nodded as she responded, "Okay. One hand here… on her knee…" She moved Rodney's hands until he was holding Sam's leg at the top of the injury. Jennifer rolled Sam's sock down as Sam groaned in pain. "…one hand down here near her ankle. Keep it nice and straight." She helped place his second hand on Sam's ankle.

Jennifer informed Sam, "You're not gonna like this, but I've got to take your boot off."

Sam gritted, "Yeah, I thought you might."

Rodney looked upset but held in his comment as he watched Jennifer unlace Sam's boot. Sam visibly braced herself for the oncoming agony.

Jennifer warned, "Okay. Here it comes." She carefully removed the boot.

Sam yelped, "Oww!" She clenched her hands against her chest.

Rodney cringed in sympathy as Jennifer removed her sock. He could tell that no matter how careful Jennifer was being, every movement was shear torture for Sam. Jennifer asked, "Tell me when you can feel my finger on the bottom of your foot."

Sam nodded, "Okay." Jennifer ran her finger up Sam's foot from the bottom of her sole till about midway. Sam stopped her with, "Yep. Yeah."

Jennifer than pushed on the opposing side of Sam's foot. She asked, "Here?"

Sam responded, "Yeah."

Jennifer nodded to herself as she said, "Okay." She then looked around the immediate area and pulled out a piece of broken wood. She turned to Rodney and told him, "We need to find another one of these, make a splint."

Rodney agreed, "Okay." He then left to search the rubble for possible wood to use on Sam's broken leg. A moment later, Rodney pulled Jennifer aside and quietly asked, "Look…how bad is she?"

Jennifer softly replied, "_Well_…it's not so bad. She still has feeling in her foot, so there doesn't seem to be any nerve damage, but the break's pretty severe ... which means there may very well be internal bleeding."

Rodney asked with concern, "Yeah, but that's ... I mean, that's _bad_, isn't it?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Well, it's not really good, no. I mean, I would need to get her under a scanner."

Rodney questioned, "Okay, worst case scenario…she's bleeding internally. How long has she got before she... before it becomes very serious?"

Jennifer hesitated before replying, "An hour."

Rodney felt crushed as he commented, "Oh Lord."

Jennifer said, "Come on," as she took hold of his arm and dragged him back to Sam's side.

Sam didn't beat around the bush, "So, what? An hour before internal bleeding becomes a problem?"

Rodney's eyes widen as he asks, "How did you ...?"

Sam assured him, "It's not my first rodeo, Rodney."

Jennifer handed her a pack of pills, "Here's some ibuprofen."

Rodney complained, "Ibuprofen?! That's the strongest thing you've got?"

Jennifer responded, "It's all I have in this basic kit…although from this point on I think I'm making morphine mandatory ... as well as maybe a grappling gun." She looked up towards the ceiling.

Sam reminded her, "I wouldn't take the morphine. Gotta keep a clear head. We still have to figure out a way out of here…at least, one of us does. Chances are pretty slim that I'm gonna climb out. Ow."

Rodney remarked, "Yeah, well, the crates are out."

Sam replied, "Yeah."

Rodney glanced at Jennifer and said, "Hey, if you've got an idea, feel free."

Jennifer looked up at him from her position on the floor and answered, "Hey…I came up with the bar trick thing, Okay? And that didn't work out so well, so I think I'll just leave it to the pros."

Rodney mumbled, "Yeah." He then turned to Sam with a hopeful look.

Sam quashed Rodney's hope when she responded, "Sorry. All my energy's focused on not screaming in agony."

Rodney threw up his arms in defeat, "Wonderful! Okay, well… the grappling hook didn't work because the hook wouldn't hold our weight in the soil…the crates didn't work because Sam was too heavy ..." Jennifer walked away to look for anything that could make Sam more comfortable.

Sam glared at him.

Rodney backpedaled, "Oh…well…we_ all_ would've been…I mean our weight in general. Nothing to do with you, you just... I mean, you're in very good shape, seriously. You have like…uh…the perfect body."

Jennifer arrived back in time to hear Rodney's comment. She glared at him as she squatted down beside Sam and rolled up some cloth that she had found. She placed the rolled cloth under Sam's head to be used as a pillow.

Rodney continued on in embarrassment, "Oh…not that you _don't_. Oh, no, no, no, I realize that your bodies are different and…and…and, uh, uh, maybe that would mean that I think that your body is _imperfect_ but that is not the case. No, no, no, far, far, far from it. That is a sweet ... uh, which is to say, I mean, it would be impossible for me to choose which of you ... "

Sam interrupted, "Rest assured, you're never gonna have to."

Jennifer remarked, "Aw, if we'd kept quiet, I bet he would have gone on like that forever."

Rodney attempted to apologize, "Okay… I'm sorry. What I _mean_ is that you have ..."

Sam chided, "Rodney!" He shut up and turned to her. She ordered, "Stay on topic."

Rodney nodded in relief, "Right, right, okay. Uh, where was I? Uh, all right, look." He grabbed a metal rod and showed it to the women. "If we can get this rod up there, attach the rope to it, it'll lay across the hole, support our weight. We don't have to worry about the soil."

Jennifer reminded, "You were barely able to get the grappling hook up there."

Rodney indignantly exclaimed, "_Barely?!_ Were you not watching? It was..."

Sam interjected, "It's just that it's a lot heavier than that."

Rodney replied, "So…we…" He turned away and looked around the room. His gaze immediately zeroed in on the gas pipe that burst earlier. "A detonator. I need a detonator."

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy, Mess Hall…_**

Ronon looked up from his plate and asked, "So Sheppard, how ya feeling?"

John grunted, "Like I've been smashed around by a semi-truck."

Ronon looked confused for a moment before he remembered a recent movie they had watched, "Oh…you mean like the land vehicles in that movie, 'Convoy'. That movie was confusing, I didn't understand the language but the woman was great looking."

John replied, "Yeah just like in the movie. But it was worth it just to see the look on those guys faces when they realized that Lorne wasn't the military commander."

Ronon responded with a grin, "That wasn't right."

John shoveled a forkful of meatloaf into his mouth, chewed thoughtfully for a moment then replied, "Nope but it was sure fun."

He and Ronon shared a companionable laugh. Neither took notice of the recruits across the mess hall watching them.

* * *

Thorpe asked his fellow recruits, "So do you think _he's_ the base commander? He sure doesn't act like any I've ever seen."

Ivan replied with a heavy Russian accent, "Well…we know he has a higher rank then Major Lorne. But at this point… I don't know. We could ask someone."

Jones responded with a sneer, "Not me man. I'm not about to look that dumb by asking anyone here who the military commander is."

Breen chimed in, "Well…we don't have to ask right out. Just sorta imply and see what comes up." His companions nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin, Earth…_**

Jack pretended to be asleep for Daniel's sake but the minute his bedroom door closed, Jack threw back the covers and moved to a sitting position at the edge of the bed. He flicked on the lamp sitting on the nightstand as he opened the drawer. He pulled out a photo album. He sat looking at the closed book for several moments before he carefully opened the brittle and worn pages.

The first picture was of him in a cap and gown at his high school graduation. He smiled as he looked at his mother's smile. _She was very proud of her boy that day_. _ His dad, the old sea dog, displayed a stern expression but he was really a big teddy bear._

Jack turned the page. There was Sara. Early part of their relationship…he was wearing a dress uniform…_must have been some formal dinner_. _He couldn't recall the details anymore._ On the opposite page was a picture of them at their wedding. _She looked beautiful in white. It was one of the happiest days of his life. _

He flipped to the next page. _Charlie…Charles Tyler O'Neill to be exact. He was such a cute baby._ Jack felt a stab of tears when he looked at the next several pages….all of Charlie.

He quickly turned another page. A picture of him, Daniel and Kowalski just before they stepped through the gate for the very first time. Someone thought it was a good idea to take pictures…just in case. Jack thought _'God, Daniel was so young and naïve then'. Jack chuckled as he said to the empty room. _ He grunted, "Who are we kidding…he's still naïve about a lot of things."

The next picture showed the three most important people in his life…Daniel, Teal'c and Sam. _Sam…what was he going to do about her? Maybe it really was the right time to retire. He could always move to Atlantis. Daniel would love that._

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

Rodney made a detonator from parts lying around the room. He explained as he worked, "First you fix the detonator in the bottom of the tube." He glanced at the pipe. They were able to break the welding on the large gas pipe just after the cutoff valve.

He continued, "Okay… now…" Rodney then began to MacGyver a homemade cannon.

Rodney commented, "... we have to seal the bottom of the tube around the gas leak, like so." They tied the pipes together and sealed the cracks using cloth found in the storage area. "Alright, so, put the wadding and the rod into the barrel, and then gently create a seal. Don't pack it too tight, otherwise we've got ourselves a pipe bomb, but if we play it right ..." They put the final cloth packing into the tube with the handmade harpoon.

Rodney stepped back to admire his handwork, "... our very own cannon," he concluded with satisfaction.

Jennifer eyed the setup dubiously and asked, "You really think this is gonna work?"

Rodney assured, "It should."

Jennifer looked impressed as she remarked, "You can build a cannon…just like that?"

Rodney boasted, "Please! I've got access to pressurized gas. It's a cinch! You should have seen my Grade Six science project. I actually had to..."

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed in irritation before calling out, "Rodney!"

Rodney quickly got back on track, "Right. Okay. Yeah." He and Jennifer moved behind the cannon. Jennifer squatted and braced the cannon with her hands as Rodney moved to the cutoff valve. "Alright. Ready?"

Jennifer nodded as she braced her arms.

Rodney turned the wheel several times and gas poured into the tube of the cannon. He then turned it off and asked again, "Alright. Okay. And…are we ready?"

Jennifer nodded again. She squeezed her eyes shut. She mumbled, "Ready."

Rodney pulled out the trigger and stated, "Fire in the hole." He pressed the trigger and an explosion was heard within the cannon. The metal rod and rope harpoon shot up into the air. It traveled several feet out of the hole before coming to a stop.

Rodney congratulated Jennifer, "Nice aim."

Jennifer returned, "Nice cannon."

Rodney headed to the rope and tugged. He began reeling in the excess. As he pulled the rope, debris began falling. Jennifer assisted by rolling the excess up.

Sam cautioned, "Uh, McKay? You should stop. There's too much dirt coming in. The room's gonna get too heavy."

Rodney assured her, "I've almost got it!" He continued to pull the rod closure. Soil and grass fell through the hole dousing Rodney with dirt. He continued, "I've almost got it!"

The room groaned as the earth began to shake. The metal struts began to creak. One suddenly gave way causing the room to list towards the red door which flew open under the strain.

Sam was pelted with a loose crate as Rodney clung to the rope.

Jennifer who was standing in front of the door suddenly lost her balance. She tumbled towards the doors opening. She grabbed the rope that she was winding as she dropped and fell through the open doorway into the chasm below. She screamed in terror.

Horrified, Sam yelled, "Jennifer!"

Jennifer called back, "Down here! Rodney, don't let go!"

Rodney quickly wrapped his arm around a metal beam and held on with dear life. Sam pushed the crates out of her way as she dragged herself towards the door using her arms. She held onto a nearby metal bar as she looked down to spy Jennifer dangling several feet below.

Jennifer begged, "Rodney, don't let go!"

Sam called out, "Rodney?"

Rodney sweated, "Sam, I can't hold it."

Sam encouraged, "Yes you can!"

Rodney whimpered in fear, "No…no…I've never been good at holding heavy things. I had an old lady's grocery cart when I was in college…it's one of the reasons I didn't date as much as I could have!"

Sam commanded, "Stay focused! You need to pull her up!"

Rodney moaned, "Oh, really? I was just getting used to the idea of not letting go here!"

Sam warned, "She can't hang here forever Rodney."

Rodney pleaded, "Well…_help_ me!"

Sam incredulously responded, "Help you? I can't even stand up. You're gonna have to pull her up on your own."

Rodney nodded as he carefully let go of the metal beam so he could use both hands to real Jennifer in. As he moved closure to the door, Jennifer dropped a few feet causing her to scream in terror. Rodney took several deep breaths before he began the arduous task of pulling Jennifer back into the room.

Jennifer called up, "Hang on…wait a minute…don't pull me up!" She looked around the cavern.

Rodney yelled back, "What?! Why?"

Jennifer answered, "I see light!"

Fearing the worse, Rodney implored, "No…no…no…no…no! Don't go towards the light! You wanna stay in the land of the living!"

Jennifer replied, "No! _Daylight_! There's a mineshaft down there. I see daylight!"

Sam remarked, "Of course! Just like the ones on the other side of the mine. We should have thought of that."

Rodney strained, "Guys, what do you want me to do? What do I do?"

Jennifer ordered, "Lower me!"

Rodney protested, "What? _Lower_ you?"

Jennifer called back, "It's about ten feet away. I just need to swing over."

Rodney reminded, "If the mineshaft is harder to get out of than this chamber..."

Sam interrupted, "We've already lost our exit, Rodney."

Rodney quested, "What?" Sam pointed as he looked up. The hole was gone. It was completed covered with dirt and debris.

Jennifer yelled, "I'll take my chances. Just lower me. I can't hold on forever."

Rodney grunted, "You and me both." He slowly lowered her down.

Once she was in front of the shaft, she ordered, "Okay…good…stop."

Rodney grimaced, "Gladly." He braced the line for what he knew was coming.

Jennifer swung her body in a back and forth motion.

Sam told Rodney, "You're doing great, Rodney. You're doing just great."

Rodney disagreed, "No, _great_ is a beach with a fiber-optic hook-up. _This_ is just complete agony." His unused muscles bulged under the strain of Jennifer's momentum.

Jennifer continued to swing until she reached a pipe along the side of the mineshaft. She pulled herself forward. She suddenly released the rope causing Rodney to tumble backward. He crashed to the floor as Jennifer hollered, "I made it."

Rodney groaned as he sat up. "You could have warned me!" His hands were reddened and bleeding from multiple rope burns.

Jennifer explored the shaft before calling back up, "This thing leads straight out! It's a nice steady slope! Come on, you guys, you've gotta get down here!"

Sam looked resigned as she turned to Rodney, "You go."

Rodney refused, "What? No way."

Sam reminded him, "There's no way I'm gonna be able to lower myself."

Rodney swore, "You won't have to. _I'll _lower you."

Sam glanced at his damaged and shaking hands, "Rodney…your hands."

Rodney promised, "Look, I'm not leaving you behind. Come on…I'll make you a seat."

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

John strolled into the Control Tower without a care in the world. He had found a stash of lollipops in the Medlab and was enjoying his ill-gotten gains. He briefly wondered what Keller was doing with them since they didn't have any children on base. Teyla wasn't due for several more weeks and it would be years before the child could be corrupted with candy bribes. Oh, well…who really cared. He walked over to Chuck, pulled the lollipop out and asked for an update, "Has Colonel Carter checked in yet? She would have been due about a half hour ago. Can't imagine anything worth staying late on M5V-801 for. Especially with Rodney as her travel guide."

Chuck grinned as he pictured Dr. McKay giving a monologue on the planet's features. "No sir. They are overdue. Do you want me contact the village?"

John nodded seriously, "Yeah. With that planet's instability it would be the prudent thing to do. Also contact Major Lorne and tell him to get a team together using some of the new recruits along with his regular team. They can take a jumper to the village." He popped the lollipop back into his mouth.

Chuck responded, "Yes Sir."

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin, Earth…_**

Cam sat up as the door creaked open. "Hey. Everything okay out there?"

Daniel walked into the room as he replied, "Yeah…Jack was just having a bad evening. Memories can do that to you sometimes."

Cam nodded as he asked, "What about Vala? She was in here earlier looking for you. I told her you and Jack were out back."

Daniel responded, "Really…she never came out. Huh…I guess whatever she wanted can wait till morning."

Cam pointed to the window, "In case you haven't noticed…that's sunrise out there. Morning has broken."

Daniel turned and looked out the window, "Wow. Beautiful. I'm gonna catch a few hours sleep before breakfast. We should probably head back right after that. Teal'c should be back at Command sometime today."

Cam watched his friend carefully, "Is everything alright with you? You look…I don't know…sad, maybe?"

Daniel asked, "Have you ever been in love? I mean love…love…not some infatuation with the girl of the moment."

Cam looked serious as he replied, "One time. We were in high school together. Things just didn't work out. I've always wondered about what might have been if we got together sometime. What about you? I heard that you were married. I hope you're not upset but I kinda asked Teal'c about it and he… uh…just said she wasn't around anymore."

Daniel responded, "I'm not surprised. Sha're was a wonderful woman until the Goa'uld kidnapped her." Daniel then proceeded to tell Cam about his history with the Stargate, his wife and ended with Teal'c guilt. They talked well into the morning. Neither was in the mood for sleep.

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

Rodney wrapped his hands in cloth then put together a makeshift chair using wood and ropes so that he would be able to lower Sam to the mineshaft. Sam climbed onto the chair as they tied several ropes around the chair. Rodney handed her an extra rope so that she could toss it to Jennifer when she got to the shaft.

Rodney nodded as he wound the lead rope around a metal beam to give him better leverage. Sam slowly pushed out of the room. Rodney gently lowered her down until she called out, "Okay…that's good! Stop!"

Rodney responded, "Stopping!" He pushed his legs apart to brace himself as Sam tossed the excess rope to Jennifer. Jennifer grabbed the rope and started to pull Sam towards her.

Jennifer called out, "Okay. Almost there. Just give me a few more feet of slack." As soon as she was able, Sam grabbed one of the pipes lining the wall. She and Jennifer worked hand in hand till Sam landed on the floor of the shaft. Jennifer called up, "Okay…I've got her!"

Rodney dropped with relief as he released the rope.

Jennifer ordered, "You're up, McKay!"

Rodney moaned, "Oh great! Great! You know…I was just thinking what would be awesome would be more physical exertion!"

* * *

**_City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

John was sitting in Sam's office finishing up his report for the day's activities when Chuck called over the headset. "Sir, the village has reported that they have not seen any of our people. What are your orders?"

John commanded, "Get Lorne in the air. Tell him to report back as soon as he knows something. Did the village tell us anything? Any recent attacks?"

Chuck reported, "No Sir. They were pretty closed mouthed and didn't seem concerned."

John growled his frustration, "Here we are trying to save their asses and they don't care that we have three people that have been missing for more than five hours?!"

Chuck said, "It would appear that way, Sir. I'll be contacting Major Lorne and letting him know the mission is a go." Chuck signed off as John released a sigh of unhappiness.

He leaned back in the chair and murmured, "…and the day was going so well."

* * *

**_Jack's fishing cabin, Earth…_**

Vala flipped a pancake into the air and caught it with the pan. She grinned as she watched the men stumble and stagger to the breakfast table. "Morning boys. I've got sausage and bacon keeping warm in the oven. Pancakes will be ready in a minute."

The guys exchanged worried glances as they each privately wondered what was possessing Vala. The woman was spoiled and self-serving…yet here she was standing in a kitchen in the middle of nowhere fixing breakfast just like Suzy homemaker.

Daniel broached, "Vala…are you feeling alright?" He looked very concerned.

Vala smiled and replied, "Never better, scrumptious." She handed Daniel a plate of pancakes. She turned to Jack and Cam, "What about you? Think you can eat."

Cam and Jack chorused, "Sure."

Vala responded, "Excellent." She turned back to the griddle as she asked, "So Daniel…what time are we leaving?"

Daniel looked up from his plate…glanced at Jack as he answered, "Probably after breakfast. Teal'c will be back today."

Jack nodded in agreement as he filled his plate with bacon and sausage. "Yeah, I have to head up to DC for some meetings with the President."

Cam stole some bacon as he commented, "DC…yech."

Daniel asked, "That's not a problem for you Vala…is it?"

Vala shook her head as she stated, "No. I just wanted to know if we would have time to stop at that very big mall we passed on the way here. I have Daniel's plastic and well there is just so many things I need."

Cam and Jack laughed as Daniel banged his head on the table in resignation.

* * *

**_Sheppard Family Ranch…_**

Dave and Patrick arrived in the dining room from opposite directions. The watched as Gertrude hustled around setting the table for breakfast.

"Good morning sirs," she greeted the men.

"Morning," Dave responded.

"Good morning, Gertrude," Patrick answered as he poured a cup of coffee. He held up the pot and inquired, "Dave?"

"Yes, thank you."

Patrick finished pouring both cups of coffee. He carried them both over to the table and sat down. "So what do you have planned for today?"

Dave said, "A couple of meetings this morning. Then more Racquet Ball this afternoon. I swear I just don't see the attraction to the sport."

"It's all about the competition, son."

"I don't see why we can't woo employees in a more civilized manner. Lunches and dinners are much more my speed. Sports were John's thing not mine."

Patrick conceded, "Your brother didn't have the temperament to woo anyone. He always played to win and wasn't concerned with politeness. Never could get him to understand the art of business."

"Well in this case, John had the right of way," Dave answered as he heaped food onto his plate. "What are your plans today? Too bad Nancy couldn't have stayed on longer."

"Yeah…too bad. That was another of your brother's mistakes. He should have never had let that one go," Patrick griped.

Dave sighed, "I hope we aren't going to spend all breakfast hatching out John's failings. I thought you were talking again. It seemed so at the hospital."

"Yeah, I just wish he were here. I'm worried about what he's doing. He didn't say anything to you did he?"

Dave looked down at his plate as he lied, "Nope, not a word. I'm sure he'll be alright. He did say that he would be back in a few months when he was scheduled for some leave."

Patrick eyed his son suspiciously before he replied, "Yeah, he will. I'll be glad to have both my sons under this roof for a change."

Dave grunted his agreement as he shoveled in a large bite of pancakes.

* * *

**_Planet M5V-801…_**

Rodney tied the rope around the metal beam then dragged himself to the door. He mumbled, "Okay McKay you can do this. John Sheppard could do it with his eyes closed so you can do this because he is _not_ better than you."

He gulped as he looked down the shaft. "Oh, I'm so dead." He tugged on the rope to make sure it would hold his weight. It held. "Not getting out of this." He closed his eyes as he slowly lowered himself into the cavern. He murmured, "I was never good at climbing ropes in school. People that do this for fun are crazy." He opened his eyes and keeping his gaze looking straight ahead slowly dropped his leg down to the next knot on the rope. He continued on in petrified silence until Jennifer came into sight. He sighed with relief.

Rodney made the mistake of looking down into the endless cavern below. "Oh God."

Jennifer encouraged, "Come on. Now start swinging."

Rodney grimaced. He couldn't do it.

Jennifer called out, "Rodney, you have to use your body and start swinging. Come on, you're _so_ close."

Rodney replied, "No, I've given everything I've got to get this far."

Jennifer berated, "So that's it, then? You're quitting? You're just gonna die there on the rope?"

He couldn't believe she spoke to him like that. He irritably responded, "No. No, I'm just taking a little rest. You know, I might ... be like a real-life action star, kinda."

Jennifer was confused, "What?"

Rodney prattled on, "You know…shooting guns, running around, saving people. You think I'd be ... you think this'd be easy for me now. You think I'd be, like, super-buff by now." He grunted from the strain and pain of holding onto the rope while dangling mid-air.

Jennifer gushed, "Hey, come on, Schwarzenegger, start swinging."

Rodney stalled, "Just a second more." He closed his eyes to pray when he suddenly heard an ominous creaking sound coming from above. His eyes snapped open as he said, "Okay. Break's over." Using his body's momentum, he swung back and forth towards Jennifer's outstretched arms. After multiple attempts, Jennifer was able to grab his hand just as the rope snapped. Rodney tumbled forward into the shaft knocking Jennifer over. Rodney looked at the rope as he breathlessly commented, "That was close."

They looked out the shaft as debris began falling. Seconds later, the room they were previously occupying tumbled past the shaft into the chasm below. Rodney's eyes widened as he remarked, "_Great! That_ was_ close_." He pointed to the chasm below. Jennifer nodded in horrified agreement.

Jennifer commanded, "Okay. Come on. You need to help me."

Rodney nodded as they both got up and moved towards Sam.

The group staggered outside just in time to see a jumper fly over. Jennifer grinned, "Look our ride's here."

* * *

**_Infirmary, City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

Rodney and Jennifer were sitting on a biobed getting medical treatment.

Jennifer wrists had already been bandaged and she was looking at a report as the medical technician on duty finished wrapping Rodney's torn hands.

Jennifer informed the nurse, "Looks good. Okay…thank you." She signed the report and handed it back to the nurse.

Rodney asked, "How's Sam?"

Jennifer replied, "She's gonna be okay. It's a clean break. Still, they're re-setting it and putting her into a cast, which means she's gonna be on crutches for a few weeks or so, but ... " Jennifer's voice trailed off as she grinned at the technician who was done with Rodney's hands. They exchanged nods before Jennifer continued, "Thank you. …she's gonna be fine. How're _you_ doing?"

Rodney responded, "I'd like to take a bath in whatever magical ointment they just put on my hands, `cause they're the only thing that doesn't hurt. It's not gonna scar, is it?"

Jennifer assured him, "Chicks dig scars."

Rodney protested, "Not the chicks_ I_ dig."

Jennifer reminded him, "You're gonna be fine." Rodney nodded as he continued to stare at his hands in worry. Jennifer said, "Thanks, by the way."

Rodney turned to her and asked, "For what?"

Jennifer replied, "You saved my life. If you'd let go..." her voice trailed off as they both contemplated the alternative.

Rodney responded, "Ah, you're welcome. Right, well, I'm going back to my room, curling up in the fetal position and sleeping for the next three days."

Jennifer protested, "Oh, well, not quite yet."

Rodney asked confused, "Hmm?"

Jennifer reminded, "You owe me a beer from the bar trick thing earlier. You couldn't figure it out, so..." She shrugged.

Rodney complained, "Well, there was no time! I would have figured it out!"

Jennifer agreed, "Yeah, well, eventually_ chimps_ would have been able to figure it out, but the thing is…_you_ didn't…so I win and you owe me a beer."

Rodney denied, "I don't remember ever agreeing to the beer."

Jennifer chided, "McKay."

Rodney sighed, "What?"

Jennifer asked, "D'you wanna have a drink with me or not?"

Rodney stared at her in surprise as he figured out just what she was trying to say. He stumbled over his words, "What…you wanna have a drink?"

Jennifer smiled at him as she responded, "You're not very good at this, are you?"

Rodney agreed, "Uh, no…no…I'm not."

She laughed as she carefully took hold of his injured hand, "C'mon." They hopped down and headed towards the infirmary's exit. They passed Colonel Sheppard on their way.

John asked, "Hey. How you guys doin'?"

Rodney held up his injured hands but his words were cheerful as he replied, "Fine…just fine. We're gonna get a drink."

John looked confused as he drawled, "Okay… don't stay up too late. I'm just gonna check on Sam." He pointed towards the back of the infirmary.

Jennifer replied, "Night." She and Rodney left.

John stared after them. He shook his head in bemusement before going to see how Sam was doing. "Hey Sam, how's it going? Did you guys have fun on M5V-801?" John said with a twinkle in his eyes and a teasing smile on his lips. Sam threw a bedpan at him in response.

* * *

**_TBC (Chapter 03 Time) _**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

**_Nancy's home in Washington, DC_**

"What do you mean you cannot patch me through to him?" Nancy growled at the hapless dispatcher at Peterson Air Force Base in Colorado Springs. "This is absolutely ridiculous!"

The dispatcher again offered to take a message for Colonel Sheppard which irritated Nancy even further. "I've already left three messages, why would I leave another one?!" She slammed the phone down. "Oh God, now what do I do."

She stared at the phone for a few seconds then grabbed it up. She quickly dialed her office and waited impatiently for her assistant to pick up the phone. "Hey, Melissa, do you remember that file I asked you to pull for potential employees?"

Her assistance acknowledged her, "Yes ma'am."

"I want to add another name to it. Gotta pen handy? Great," Nancy said. "The name is John Sheppard."

Melissa hesitated, "Isn't that your…"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just helping him out with a job but ex-hubby or not he will still have to pass a background check officially," Nancy hedged.

"Do you want the full background package?" Melissa asked.

"Of course, can't make it appear like we are playing favorites," Nancy replied. "I'll expect that as well as the other four applicant background checks on my desk first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am," Melissa sighed as she realizes her dreams of an early night just flew out the window. "Have a good evening ma'am," she said as Nancy disconnected the line with a hasty goodbye.

* * *

**_At Stargate Command deep in the Cheyenne Mountain Facility, Colorado_**

General Hank Landry was walking down the corridor to his office when Walter Harriman came running up behind him. "Sir," Walter flagged him down.

The General stopped and turned to see what Walter wanted. "Slow down son, what's got you in an all fired hurry this morning?"

"Sir," Walter began breathlessly, "We just got a call from Peterson as well as the IOA. Someone has been trying to access Colonel Sheppard's classified records all morning. We've already started the trace and it appears to be coming out of the office for Homeland Security."

"I see," the General said. 'Get with our contact at the Homeland Security office and find out who is trying to access the information and why. Keep blocking all requests. Get back to me as soon as you find out what is going on. Dismissed."

The general turned to leave as Walter said, "Yes, sir; right away sir."

As he headed back up the corridor, Hank pondered how he ever ended up with such a competent soldier like Walter.

* * *

**_A Few Hours Later…_**

In the SGC Gateroom, General Landry was saying goodbye to Teyla Emmagan who had traveled to Earth for an IOA interview. "Ms. Emmagan; on behalf of the IOA, the SGC and the President of the United States, I would like to express that it has been a pleasure meeting with you today," General Landry said as he shook Teyla's hand.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you as well General," Teyla said diplomatically keeping her personal opinion regarding the IOA to herself, "I look forward to returning sometime in the future but for now I must return home." She thought to herself _'maybe next time I'll actually get to see some of Earth instead of just the inside of this dreary base; Atlantis is so much more beautiful.'_

"Of course. Walter dial her up," the General intoned.

"Yes, Sir," Walter stated. "Chevron One encoded, Chevron Two encoded, Chevron Three encoded, Chevron Four encoded, Chevron Five encoded, Chevron Six encoded, Chevron Seven encoded, Chevron Eight encoded." The gate whooshed as a lock is established. "We have a lock. IDC has been sent and confirmed. Ms. Emmagan you are clear to return to Atlantis."

Teyla looked at Walter. "Thank you, Walter," she said with a quiet smile as he blushed from the attention. "Again, it was a pleasure General," Teyla said just before she turned and headed through the gate. The gate closed behind her.

"Sir, we have a confirmation that Ms. Emmagan has arrived safely in the Pegasus Galaxy." Walter said.

"Thank you, Walter," the General said as he turned to head back to his office.

"Sir; wait, I have the information on Colonel Sheppard that you requested," Walter called out to stop him.

"Let's go to my office," Hank said. "Corpsman, you are in charge till Harriman returns."

They exited the Gateroom together.

* * *

"Alright Walter, what have you got." Hank started the conversation upon arriving at his office. He took his seat behind his desk while waving Walter into one of the opposing chairs.

"The request came from the Directory of Homeland Security's Office. The person making the request is a Melissa Edwards. We have found no connection between her and Sheppard and the request was listed as a routine check for possible future employment." Walter gave his report.

"That doesn't make any sense," Hank questioned. "Why would the HSO be looking to hire Sheppard for anything? I'll put in a call to Jack; he is currently in DC meeting with the President. Maybe he can hop over to the HSO and get to the bottom of this. Continue to stall the request. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," Walter said as he got up and left the room.

Hank dialed Jack's cell phone number. He got Jack's voicemail and left a carefully worded message asking Jack to look into the situation.

* * *

A short while later, Hank looked up when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

Richard Woolsey of the International Oversight Advisory Committee poked his head into the room, "General good… do you have a minute."

Hank sighed as he stood, "Of course Mr. Woolsey. Please come in." He gestured for Woolsey to take a seat in front of his desk. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked as he filled is cup with fresh coffee.

"No…no…," replied Richard. "I'll only take a minute of your time."

Hank nodded.

"Well General…as you know Mr. Coolidge is conducting the interviews of the Pegasus natives. They felt that I would be unable to give an objective opinion since I knew both of the applicants," explained Richard.

"Yes, Mr. Woolsey I am all too aware of the IOAs presence on my base," responded Hank. "Please forgive me for being blunt but what does any of this have to do with me?"

"Well nothing in particular. I just wanted to make you aware that the IOA has authorized me to contact a civilian company regarding research into power consumptions and how to increase our output."

Hank cynically commented, "Wonderful…another civilian company to keep an eye on. Don't we have enough to do Mr. Woolsey without the IOA continuing to increase our security risks by bringing in more outsiders? Wasn't Devlin Medical enough?"

Richard stood and nervously straightened his tie as he answered, "We… the IOA I mean… have given this a lot of thought and felt it would be in our best interests to bring Sheppard Industries into the fold. After all the president of Sheppard Industries already has clearance regarding the Stargate program… we see it as kismet; a serendipity if you will." He again tugged on his tie.

"Sheppard again…why am I not surprised. That boy keeps turning up like a bad penny."

"Excuse me General. I'm not following."

Hank rolled his eyes as he replied, "Never mine about Sheppard. Do what you have to but if anything bad happens I'll leave you twisting in the wind."

"Of course, General."

"If there isn't anything else Mr. Woolsey, you may go. I've got _real_ work to do."

"I see," stated Richard as he was dismissed.

* * *

**_At the Oval Office in Washington, DC… _**

Jack and the President, Henry Hayes, were just finishing their conversation when Jack's cell phone beeped a message received.

"Huh, looks like a call from Landry." Jack said out loud.

"I hope it isn't anything important," the President replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jack responded. He didn't want to unduly alarm the president unnecessarily. "It was great seeing you again Henry; we should do lunch sometime soon."

The president laughed as he escorted Jack to the door. "We'll do that real soon Jack. Keep up the good work and thanks for keeping me in the loop." They shook hands and said goodbye.

Out in the hall, Jack pulled out his cell and listened to the message from Landry. Jack wondered what the HSO was up to and was determined to find out. He dialed Landry and let him know he was on his way to the HSO and would keep him updated. A troubled Jack left the White House and grabbed a cab. "Take me to the Homeland Security office," Jack told the cabby.

"You got it."

They arrived a few minutes later. Jack paid the cabby and sent him on his way since he didn't know how long he would be at the HSO. He quickly moved into the building and through the various security checkpoints as he muttered under his breath, "Next thing you know they'll be wanting blood tests just to enter the building."

After finally being cleared, he hurried to the Director's Office. He arrived at the desk of Melissa Edwards within minutes of entering the HSO.

Melissa looked up and smiled at the distinguished looking military man. "Good afternoon, General, how may I assist you today?"

"Aw yes, assist me that is exactly what I want," Jack said while he attempted to charm Melissa with his smile. "Melissa is it?" he asked as he picked up the name plaque with her name on it.

"Yes, sir. Do you have an appointment with Director Sheppard-Shore today?" she inquired.

"Director _Sheppard_-Shore you say," he wondered what happened to the other guy…Hoffman or something. "Is he new?" Jack evaded.

"Director Shore just replaced Director Hoffenheimer a few months ago," Melissa said with a smile. "Did you have a standing appointment with him? I'm sure we can switch the appointment to the current director."

"Uh no, actually I wanted to speak with… you," Jack said.

"Me sir… I don't understand, sir," Melissa stammered while wondering what a general could possibly want with her.

"Well, Melissa," Jack drawled out, "I want to know why you, Melissa Edwards, were accessing information on John Sheppard."

Melissa thought back to her conversation with Nancy the evening prior. "Uh, John Sheppard you say. Let me pull his file." Melissa got up and walked over to the filing cabinet hoping to stall the general while she thought up what to tell him. "Ah, here it is. We requested a routine background check for a job application." Melissa pretended to be reading from a file.

"Really," Jack paused, "May I see that file?"

"I'm sorry sir; all files are confidential in nature…I'm sure you understand the nature of the Privacy Act," Melissa replied as she closed the file cabinet with a firm hand. She then returned to the desk and looked at him with a smile. "Is there anything else I can help you with today," she bluffed.

"I see. Yes, is Director _Sheppard_-Shore related to John Sheppard?" Jack inquired.

"Not that I am aware of. If you need more information, I'll be happy to schedule you for an appointment with the Director." Melissa looked him straight in the eyes as she lied about John and Nancy's connection.

Jack knowing a good stonewall, having done enough of them himself, said "Yes, I think you should. _Now_ would be a good time."

Melissa smiled again as she insincerely stated, "I'm sorry sir...Director _Shore_ is out of the office for another two hours. You are welcome to wait if you like." She thought to herself, _'that'll fix him; no way would a general sit around for two hours'. _Her smile quickly faded upon his reply.

"I'll just do that," Jack replied as he went to sit down and proceeded to stare at Melissa hoping to make her nervous. She ignored him.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on Atlantis…_**

Teyla had returned from the IOA meeting at the SGC and was briefing Sheppard and Carter on how things went. They were sitting around Carter's office.

"So, what's new on Earth?" John asked.

"I wouldn't know. I saw nothing beyond the walls of Stargate Command for two days," Teyla wryly replied with a twist of her lips.

Sam looking concerned asked, "How'd the interview go?"

"Exactly as you said it would. The new member of the IOA, Mr. Coolidge, was somewhat brusque and arrogant. He insisted on doing most of the questioning himself." Teyla sounded weary as Sheppard and Carter nodded in agreement.

Sam glanced toward Sheppard before facing Teyla again. "Yeah, I thought he would. These interviews were the first items on his agenda," she informed them.

"Don't worry he's just a new guy marking his territory," said Sheppard comfortingly.

"Yes, well, he is clearly distrustful of aliens participating in any aspect of the Stargate Program, let along being active team members."

Sheppard nodded his head and pointed at Teyla as he questioned, "But you changed his mind, right?"

Teyla replied, "I hope so, although he did seem distracted by my current condition."

Sam looked surprised, "Really? I informed the IOA of your pregnancy."

"Yes. They knew and most of the members were actually quite supportive, but Mr. Coolidge… his demeanor towards women differs from his demeanor towards men" Teyla paused. "He kept calling me _honey,"_ she continued with a grimace on her face when she looked at her command team.

John didn't look surprised but Sam looked somewhat shocked at the poor manners of the IOA when dealing with what was essentially a diplomatic relationship with an alien government as Teyla was the leader of the Athosian people as well as a valuable member of the SGA-1 team. She closed her eyes and ducked her head before looking back at Teyla who continued, "I admit, the urge to inflict harm on this man was quite strong but I managed to refrain from doing so."

Sheppard looked serious as he replied "Good call. Bad idea to run around beatin' the crap out of people with a baby on the way." However, he didn't appear that he would have minded if Teyla _had_ admitted to smacking the IOA representative with a Banta stick.

"In the end, I don't think he'll have a problem with me, mainly because I think he believes I will not be returning to active duty after my child is born," Teyla continued.

"Well, won't he be surprised!" John interjected. Teyla just smiled at him but it was clear that she hadn't quite made up her mind on what to do after the baby was born. John saw this and started to frown.

Before he could question Teyla further, Sam quickly forestalled any objections and said, "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime, it's important that we get through these interviews as smoothly as possible and not create any waves. I'll inform you when the report comes in."

Teyla recognizing her dismissal said, "Thank you." She and John both stood up and she left the room. John tugged on his uniform shirt then sat back down with a heavy sigh as Sam moved to the chair beside him.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" John questioned as he scratched his head and crossed his legs.

Carter let out a sigh as she agreed, "Ronon's up next."

"Big waves… we're talking _tsunamis_," John understated the potential problem.

Carter told him, "I've thought about that. Now, his interview's not for three days, so I've asked somebody to come to Atlantis and coach him."

Sheppard bewilderedly asked, "Who?"

Carter replied, "You'll see. In the meantime, do you want to talk about your recent trip to Earth? I know that it couldn't have been easy what with your dad's health issues, problems with your brother, meeting up with your ex-wife again and dealing with the replicator on top of everything."

"How the hell did you know about all that?" John questioned to cover his shock.

Sam carefully responded, "John some of it's in your file, your mission reports… mostly the things you don't say. And well…Ronon was really worried about you."

"Oh," John looked really uncomfortable. His face took on the look of someone who had just bit or sucked on something that was extremely bitter. "I don't really want to talk about things right now. Let's just get through the IOA interviews right now."

"Okay John but you know if you ever want to…" Sam began but stopped when she saw the closed look on his face. "Okay, well let's get back to work then shall we." John rushed out the door to escape the possibility of a personal conversation.

* * *

**_Sometime later that evening in the Gateroom… _**

Teal'c entered Atlantis looking around in wonder. Sam was there to greet him.

"Teal'c," Sam said as she rushed over to meet him. They clasped hands.

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c acknowledged her.

"Welcome to Atlantis." She stated with a big grin; obviously pleased to see a member of her former team who was also an old and dear friend. "Let me give you the grand tour."

As they walked along, Carter looked at him saying, "So, Teal'c, the hair?"

Teal'c glanced at her and deadpanned, "You do not like it?"

Carter unsure if she had insulted him or not covered, "Oh, I love it! It's very… Earth." She grinned nervously.

Teal'c replied as he looked around, "This city is much larger than I expected."

Carter realizing he was not offended regarding the hair remark said lightly, "Oh, it's a remarkable feat of engineering. The Ancients really knew what they were doing."

"Indeed." Teal'c paused then said, "You look well, Colonel Carter. Command has been good to you."

Sam thanked him and took him to the gym so he could observe Ronon in a relaxed setting. They arrived as Ronon was sparring with one of the marines. Teal'c and Sam observed as Ronon easily defeated the marine who gave up exhausted. They walked over to Ronon as two other marines carried off Ronon's opponent.

"Ronon Dex. I'd like you to meet Teal'c of the Jaffa. He's the one I was telling you about," Sam introduced them.

Teal'c bowed respectively. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ronon Dex. Colonel Carter has spoken highly of you."

Ronon looked less then impressed and didn't believe he needed any teaching from some stranger just to pass an interview with a bunch of bureaucrats. If the IOA didn't like him as he was, then it was their loss not his. Sam's smile faded as Ronon and Teal'c continued to stare at each other silently. "Anyway, like I said, you two are similar in many ways, so you should have a lot in common." Sam paused hoping one or the other would take up the conversation but after several seconds she continued to fill the void, "Teal'c was a member of SG1 for over ten years, so he knows all about dealing with the IOA… which is why I thought he could pass along a few pointers," Sam looked upset but determined as she continued, "help you prep for the big interview."

Teal'c took pity on Carter and said, "Colonel Carter."

She grabbed onto the start of the conversation like a lifeline. "Yeah?"

"Perhaps you could leave us to become better acquainted," Teal'c intoned.

Sam looked a little concerned but didn't know what else to do so she agreed. "Sure. Have fun." She then beats a hasty retreat as Ronon and Teal'c continued to stare at each other for several more seconds.

"Do you not speak, Ronon Dex?" Teal'c finally asked.

"Not when I've got nothing to say," Ronon said only because he knew Teal'c wouldn't go away and he had promised Sheppard to give him a chance.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on planet M4F-788_**

A large contingent of Wraith walked towards a nearby Stargate on a dessert planet. A Heavy Wraith Cruiser could be seen on a cliff overlooking the Stargate.

The Wraith Commander shouted, "This is it, get to work!" as soon as the Wraith began to reach the dial home device commonly known by the Lanteans as a DHD. The Wraith began setting up of a device that connected directly to the DHD.

* * *

**_Back on Earth…_**

Nancy had returned to her third floor office and was immediately met by General Jack O'Neill.

Jack stood as Nancy entered the office. Melissa looked up and told Nancy that the General had been waiting to speak with her regarding a recent routine job applicant background check. Melissa gave Nancy a significant look that Nancy interpreted as being about John.

"I see," Nancy said as she looked at Jack, "maybe we should continue this in my office."

"Yes, lets," Jack said sarcastically.

As they entered her office, Nancy gestured the general to a seat across from her desk. "Please have a seat; is there anything I can get you, sir."

"No thanks, look lets just cut to the bottom-line. Why are you trying to dig up information on John Sheppard and don't give me the job applicant routine. He hasn't applied for a job here so it can't be that," Jack began. Nancy just stared at him as she contemplated what to say.

"I uh…," she started but fell quiet.

"All right then, let's start with the similarities in your name. How do you know John Sheppard?" Jack questioned.

Nancy realized she has been backed into a corner and not wanting to get Melissa into trouble for helping her answered truthfully, "Well, he is uh… he and I… he's my ex-husband."

Jack looked shocked, "He was actually married to someone. I never thought he had it in him."

Nancy looked offended, "I'm sure it's in his personnel records General."

"Yes, well I never looked at his family history and he certainly has never given any indication that he had any family…ex or otherwise. Always struck me as a loner not a family man," Jack defended himself, "none of which explains why you were trying to pull a copy of his classified personnel records."

"Look I'll be honest. I've been trying to get a hold of him for a personal matter but haven't been successful. I've left messages at Peterson AFB but haven't gotten any response," Nancy said.

Jack stared at her for a few minutes before he leaned back in his seat and asked quietly, "Why?"

She looked at him for a few minutes not answering, "I'm not sure that I should be talking with you. This is a personal matter."

Jack continued to stare at her before saying "Do you want to see him?"

Nancy felt hopeful for the first time in weeks and said, "Yes."

"Then I suggest you begin at the beginning and convince me of it," Jack stated.

Nancy told him about meeting up with him at the funeral, renewing their relationship, and filing for a divorce from her husband. She didn't let on about her pregnancy.

"Interesting tale but you're not telling me something," Jack said intuitively, "might as well confess whatever it is because you're not going to get to him otherwise."

Nancy knew she has no choice so she admitted, "I'm pregnant and John is the father."

Jack again looked shocked and stammered, "Well that is a surprise." He got up and made ready to leave.

Nancy stared after him confused "That's it… you're not going to help me."

"I didn't say that. I would suggest you pack a bag Madame Director… our plane leaves in two hours," with that he walked out the door leaving a stunned Nancy behind.

"Melissa, cancel my appointments for the next several days," Nancy informed her secretary as she rushed after the general.

* * *

**_Sheppard Family Home…_**

"Yes, thank you Janice," said Dave into the phone before ending the call.

"What did Janice want?" asked Patrick as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He remembered that Janice was the name of Dave's latest executive assistant at Sheppard Industries.

"She set up a meeting with a Mr. Richard Woolsey of the IOA for this afternoon."

"IOA?"

"I'm not sure. She seemed to think it was some international organization."

"International huh…guess it won't hurt to hear what this Woolsey person has to say," commented Patrick. "You can always give Nancy a call and ask about this IOA. If there is anything amiss with them, she'll know about it."

"Nancy? No, I don't want to involve her if I can help it," replied Dave.

"Why not? She is still a member of this family no matter what some divorce lawyer says. Why she called just yesterday asking if we had a number to reach John directly. Couldn't get what she wanted him for but I got the impression things aren't going so well with that lawyer husband of hers."

"Dad…." Dave dragged his name out before continuing, "You need to stay out of John and Nancy's affairs. I'm finally getting along with my brother and don't want to blow it by meddling in his personal business."

"Hrrrmp, I'm still that boy's father and I'll meddle all I want to."

* * *

**_Later on a small Air Force plane over the United States…_**

"Where are we going?" Nancy asked the general.

"Colorado." Jack told her.

"Peterson?! I've tried there several times and he isn't there," Nancy said disappointed that he wasn't really telling her what was going on.

"Not Peterson," Jack said, "… and if you want to know anything else I suggest you sign those papers I just handed you; otherwise when we arrive, I will be getting off alone and you will be heading right back to the HSO with an armed escort who will confiscate all files that you have obtained on our personnel and possibly take you into custody, protective of course," he added as an afterthought.

"I see," Nancy realized that she had made a leap and there really was no going back.

"Well, what's it gonna be?" Jack questioned impatiently as he held up a pen.

Nancy grabbed the pen and signed the papers.

"Thank you Nancy… I can call you Nancy right" Jack continued without waiting for a response… "…You have made the right decision for you and the baby; although I'm not sure the galaxies are prepared for another John Sheppard," Jack said mysteriously while Nancy was left trying to figure out just what he meant.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back in the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

Ronon was having lunch in the mess by himself when Teal'c walked up. "May I join you?" Silence. Teal'c sat as if invited. "Salisbury steak. We are often served this in the SGC Mess Hall. I must confess; however, that I am partial to the tater tots," Teal'c continued trying to get some kind of response from Ronon.

Fed up, Ronon snapped, "Look, I don't need a coach to teach me how to act during the interview. I've dealt with the IOA before."

Teal'c pleased that he has finally gotten a response; simply stated, "The IOA is comprised of more than just Mr. Woolsey. Their new member, Mr. Coolidge, is less… pleasant."

Ronon continued confidently, "Yeah, well, I can handle him. I'll stay calm, answer all of his questions. I know how to play the game."

Teal'c smirked, "I am pleased to hear that. Very well. Let us speak of other things."

Ronon not sure what Teal'c was up to simply said, "Such as?"

"Tell me about Sateda," Teal'c suddenly said.

A suspicious Ronon glaringly asked, "What do you want to know?"

"When did the Wraith destroy it?" Teal'c questioned.

"Years ago," was Ronon's short answer.

"Your army was unable to fight?" Teal'c baited.

"Oh, we fought back. The battle lasted days," Ronon answered not knowing where Teal'c was going with his questions.

"And when you finally surrendered, what did the Wraith do then?" Teal'c asked knowing that the Satedans had fought till their deaths but he wanted to see just what Ronon would do.

Ronon angrily stated, "We didn't surrender. We fought until every last one of us was either dead or captured."

Teal'c further irritated Ronon with, "So tell me then; is it true that negligence on your part is what first alerted the Wraith to your presence? That your reckless actions brought about the deaths of thousands of innocent people…" Ronon jumped up, swept his tray off the table, grabbed his sidearm, cocked it and aimed it at Teal'c's head stating, "That's a lie!"

"Indeed it is." Teal'c stated calmly. "Yet, should such a question arise during your interview, I trust you will not respond in a similar manner. You do, after all, know how to play the game," Teal'c mocked Ronon's earlier words.

Having been alerted by marine to trouble in the Mess Hall, John Sheppard rushed in prepared to stop a fight. "Ronon! Put-the-gun-away." Ronon instantly obeyed his commanding officers orders by lowering his blaster and holstering it. John looked back and forth between the two while asking, "What's the problem here?"

Teal'c calmly stated, "There is no problem, Colonel Sheppard."

Sheppard disbelievingly said, "Well, that's good to hear. Ronon?" Rather than answer, Ronon placed both hands on the table, leaned down and glared at Teal'c. Sheppard, who realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere verbally, decided to invites both men to the gym for a little bout.

"Alright; why don't you take Teal'c down to the gym; show him your fighting techniques? I'm sure you guys could give each other a few tips." Sheppard directed his comments to Ronon while thinking about the wages he could win from a few friendly bets. After all, it was military payday just the day prior.

* * *

_An hour or so later at the gym…_

Sam was walking down the hall when she heard loud noises that sounded very much like a rioting crowd. She hurried along the corridor towards the gym to investigate. Sam walked in to a crowd of spectators that were shouting sounds of encouragement to Ronon and Teal'c as they fought with sticks in the center of the mats. She saw John standing off to the left of the combatants and goes over to him. Seeing Sam, John asked, "Colonel? Wanna place a bet?" as his eyes wandered back to the fight.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Just a friendly sparring match," Sheppard replied absently his mind clearly on the fight between Teal'c and Ronon.

"Well, it looks anything but friendly," Carter said worriedly.

"Oh, no. It's good for 'em. They're just blowing off some steam," John responded vaguely.

"How long have they been at it?" Carter asked feeling a little better.

"About an hour or so," Sheppard replied.

"An hour!?" Carter exclaimed upset all over again.

An impressed John said, "They've not even taken any breaks," as he threw imaginary punches in the air.

"Well they are now," Carter stated as she walked into the middle of gym. John tried to stop her with a weak, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

Teal'c and Ronon continued to fight even with Carter on the mat. "Okay, that's enough!" she stated in a commanding tone of voice. Rather than stop, both men continued to circle each other. Grinning Ronon then Teal'c threw their sticks to the floor. Carter looked relieved until Ronon punched Teal'c and they continued the fight as hand to hand combat.

Carter fed up stepped between the two combatants and stated, "Ronon! Teal'c! Stop!" The guys tried to continue the bout but Sam prevented them. The crowd and John look irritated that their sport had ended.

Carter told the two, "Let's call it a draw."

Ronon stormed off as the disappointed crowd began to leave. John turned to Chuck, the gate technician that was holding the bets, grabbed a handful of money looked at it and handed back one of the bills then walked out.

* * *

Teal'c and Sam were headed to the Gateroom with John and Ronon following several steps behind.

Ronon asked John, "Why does he have to go with me?"

John attempted to sooth him, "He's not actually going with you… he's returning home. You just happen to be traveling at the same time. One less dial-in on the IntergalacticBridge."

A disgruntled Ronon shot out, "That's the other thing; why don't we just dial Earth directly from here?"

John reminded him, "Well, we'd need the ZPM for that. We don't wanna waste the extra power. That was the whole point of the GateBridge in the first place."

"But there's a twenty-four hour quarantine on the Midway Station," Ronon complained since he knew he would have to spend it listening to Teal'c's advise.

"Well, you're just gonna have to sit around a bit, all right? Look, the guy's got years of experience; he's like a hundred years old or somethin', all right. It won't kill you to listen to him," Sheppard said as he smiled at Ronon and patted his chest. "Good boy." He walked away as Ronon muttered behind him, "I hate you." John just smiled knowing his work was done.

Sam was apologizing to Teal'c for interrupting his sparring match. "Listen, I know that Ronon's been resistant but I really appreciate you coming here and helping us out."

Teal'c said, "I too wish him to succeed. There is great potential in him."

Carter replied, "I agree," as she watched Ronon approach. "All set," she asked Ronon.

Rather then reply directly; he just grimly stated, "Let's get this over with."

A resigned Sam just looked at Ronon before she turned to Chuck. "Dial the bridge, Chuck."

"Yes, ma'am."

Teal'c smiled at Sam. "It gives me great pride to see how the people of this expedition have embraced you as their leader… as I knew they would."

Carter grinned, "Thanks, Teal'c." They hugged as Ronon watched and rolled his eyes at the two. The gate began to dial.

* * *

**_Back on planet M4F-788…_**

The Wraith continued to hook a mass of cables to the DHD. The gate began to dial.

"The portal's activating," a Wraith technician called out.

The group of Wraith watched as the Gate whooshed.

"The patterns are stored in the buffer. The portal should redial momentarily," the technician promised.

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

"Incoming Pegasus activation." The Gate opened and out walked Ronon and Teal'c. The gate immediately closed down behind them.

Dr. Bill Lee watched their arrival on a monitor in the Control Room. "Right on schedule. I'm gonna go get them settled in," he told Dr. Peter Kavanaugh who had recently been assigned to the Midway Station. "You can get started on the attitude stabilization diagnostics."

Already disgruntled with Dr. Lee; Kavanaugh complained, "I though Dempster was doing that."

Dempster turned and asked, "Well, why do I have to do that?"

Lee replied, "You don't," he then turned to Kavanaugh and pointed at him and continued, "I want you to do it."

Kavanaugh whined, "I just finished five hours of power distribution upgrades!"

Lee stared at him and stated, "You chose to be here!"

Kavanaugh denied, "No I didn't."

Lee countered, "Yes you did."

Kavanaugh came back with, "No I didn't."

Lee sick of arguing with the idiot put up his hands and just said, "Regardless, I want you to learn everything there is to know about this Station, and the sooner you do that, the sooner I get to hand you the reins and go home." He then turned to leave and greeted their guests.

Kavanaugh stared after him and sulkily stated, "You're not the only one who wants to go home."

Lee yelled back, "I heard that!" as he continued away from the control center.

* * *

"Gentlemen! Welcome to the Midway Station. The halfway point between the Pegasus and Milky Way Galaxies."

Ronon still upset that he has to spend additional time with Teal'c snapped, "Yeah, we know. We've been here before."

Lee looking startled replied, "Right, of course. So then; you also know about the twenty four hour quarantine before I can let you carry on to Earth. Don't wanna pass on any of those pesky Pegasus germs to the folks back home." Lee coughed nervously before he continued, "Why don't I just show you to your quarters?" He then walked between Ronon and Teal'c automatically expecting them to follow him as he led them along the corridor to a bunk room. "Um, unfortunately, you're gonna have to share. As you know, there's not much room on the station." He then showed them their room with a single bunk bed in it. "There's a DVD player and a few movies. Oh, we saw 'Norbert' the other day; actually, it's kind of funny. Um, there're some Sudoku books, although I think… No, they're all solved. Um, like I said, it's a bit small, but you're only here for a day, so kick back, relax," he continued nervously as he tried to back out of the room, "have an Earl Grey and get to know each other better… or not," his voice trailed off as he looked back and forth between the two. He hurried away leaving Ronon and Teal'c standing there to stare at each other. They both suddenly bent down intending to claim the bottom bunk. Realizing what the other was up to, they straightened up again and glared at each other.

* * *

**_Back on planet M4F-788…_**

A group of about thirty Wraiths looked on as the Wraith tech said, "I have deciphered the program."

The Wraith Commander ordered, "Prepare the first wave!"

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

Bill returned to the Control Room and asked Kavanaugh, "How's it going?"

Kavanaugh rolled his eyes as he replied, "Peachy."

"You're bored. I get it. Welcome to Midway." Lee told him just as a monitor went off and the gate could be heard dialing in.

Kavanaugh asked, "Are we expecting another dial-in?"

Lee said, "No," looking confused. He went over to the microphone and relayed, "Unscheduled Pegasus activation," to alert the guards in the Gateroom. He then headed over to the monitor to watch the Gate's activity. He watched as two Wraith Warriors enter through the gate and shot the Midway Guards with their stun rifles. "What the heck!?" Lee exclaimed.

"Oh God! The Wraith!" Kavanaugh moaned.

"That's impossible!" Lee denied even as he watched more Wraith's enter through the gate. He sounded the alarm.

Meanwhile in the bunk room; Ronon and Teal'c were staring morosely at the Three Stooges, when the alarm activated. They traded a look as Ronon pulled his blaster and they both rushed from the room. The Wraiths were busy taking out Midway personnel when Ronon and Teal'c walked in. Ronon spotted the Wraith instantly and fired at them while he asked, "What are the Wraith doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same question," said Teal'c. He bent down and took two of the Wraith's stunners as they headed further into the station.

The Wraith overtook the Control Room, Kavanaugh immediately surrendered as Bill typed frantically into the computer. "Stop!" the Wraith Commander ordered. Bill ceased activities, raised his hands and slowly stepped away from the console. The Wraith Commander deactivated the alarm; he then sent orders to his troops whom began arriving through the Gate carrying a large glowing sphere. After several more Wraiths entered the station, the Gate closed down. "Dial Earth!" the Commander ordered his technician. The Midway crew looked upset and scared…especially Kavanaugh.

* * *

**_At Stargate Command deep in the Cheyenne Mountain Facility, Colorado_**

"General Landry, I'd like you to meet Nancy Shore, Director of Homeland Security," Jack introduced Hank and Nancy.

"She's John Sheppard's ex-wife," Jack said innocently.

"What!?" Hank exclaimed.

"Yes, Mrs. Shore here was trying to get a hold of her ex-husband and decided to go through unofficial channels to do it," Jack continued as Hank steamed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hank lamented thinking back to Colonel Sheppard's less than stellar ability to follow the chain of command.

"The good news is Mrs. Shore has already signed the non-disclosure statement and I do believe we have an opening at the good Colonel's duty station." Jack said while Nancy continued to remain quiet.

"I see." Hank said "I guess this would explain the unauthorized hits against the Colonel's personnel records." He glared at Nancy who remained calm. "Madam, do you have any idea what kind of problems you have caused."

Nancy looked at Jack then Hank, "Uh, no."

"Good grief, Jack you handle this with the IOA. I'm on my way out of town." Hank shook his head and left the SGC muttering the whole way to his car about women and pain in the ass lieutenant colonels.

"Well, I actually have a few meetings in DC I have to get back to. Mr. Coolidge of the IOA is going to be minding the store for us while I'm at the meetings so let me just get you over to him and you two can have a nice little chat," Jack told Nancy as he took her arm and steered her towards an elevator.

"Now let me tell you a little bit about the project here..." Jack began as the elevator carried them down several flights.

By the time the elevator has stopped, Jack had given Nancy a brief overview of the Stargate Program and they arranged to meet with Mr. Coolidge in the Gateroom.

"Walter, could you have Coolidge paged to the Gateroom. Nancy, I'd like you to meet Walter he handles the dialing of the Gate. I'd have liked to introduce you to my old team but they are currently off-world right now in various capacities. You'll be working with Sam when you get to the Pegasus Galaxy." Jack continued to speak as Nancy wandered around the Gateroom staring at the event horizon in awe.

"This is…" Nancy stuttered.

"Yes, yes; it is an awesome sight; very impressive." Jack said with the tone of voice of someone who had seen and done it all and it no longer impressed him anymore.

"And John's…" Nancy continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Walter, what do you think?" Jack indicated Nancy.

"Classic First Timer's Gate Syndrome, Sir," Walter said.

Mr. Coolidge arrived. "Jack, it is good to see you. Director Shore this is a surprise. The IOA certainly wasn't expecting to see you." He shook both Jack and Nancy's hands.

"Well Coolidge, I've got to be going and will leave Mrs. Shore in your capable hands. She will be working for the SGC. The papers are being processed to get her ready to send to the Atlantis Base as the new Chief of Security." Jack told him.

"I'm surprised General. I thought the military wanted that position filled by a member of the military since they would be reporting to the Military Base Commander," Coolidge questioned while eyeing Nancy. "Certainly not a woman."

"Excuse me." Nancy eyed Coolidge like a particularly distasteful medicine. "I know you did not question my capabilities because I'm a woman."

Coolidge realized his mistake and immediately backpedaled, "No, no, no; I'm just surprised that you aren't with the military… nothing more." He swallowed uncomfortably.

"Well, I see my work here is done. Mrs. Shore it has been; well… interesting; I look forward to seeing you again in the future. Coolidge do try not to stick both feet in your mouth this time," Jack reprimanded him as he left.

Nancy lifted her eyebrows and looked at Coolidge. "Mrs. Shore…" he began.

"That's Dr. Sheppard-Shore to you," she stated in her best snooty high-brow voice. Walter grinned.

"I see. Maybe we should start with a tour of the facility," Coolidge offered an olive branch.

"Yes, lets." Nancy said as she swept past him.

* * *

**_Sheppard Family Ranch…_**

"Good Evening Mr. Patrick. Dinner's in the oven and the directions are on the counter," called Gertrude as she headed towards the door. "I'll see you and Mr. David in the morning."

Patrick intercepted her in the foyer. "Trudy…before you go, I wanted to let you know that John, my son John that is…will be coming out for a visit in a couple of months. I want you to have his wing renovated. Nobody's been in those rooms in years so they'll need a good airing out. Keep all his model airplanes in tact but replace all the furniture. Maybe set up a display case for his models," rambled Patrick.

"Of course Mr. Patrick. I'll be glad to help. I've missed Mr. John's mischief around here," replied Gertrude. "I'll start making phone calls and getting some furniture catalogs sent here to the house for you to look through."

"Me!? I don't know anything about decorating. I was thinking you could take care of the bulk of the decisions. You know John pretty good," cajoled Patrick.

"Oh…no, not happening. I'll help you by picking out a couple of choices but all final decisions will come from either you or Mr. David."

Patrick sighed in defeat as he took in the resolute look in his housekeeper's eyes. "Fine…fine. I guess that will have to do. I wonder if I can get Nancy to take a look at things before we order any of the furniture."

"I think that would be a lovely idea," she acknowledged.

"Well you have a good evening Gertrude. Don't forget to have one of the drivers take you home. It looks like it will start raining at any moment."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Gertrude headed home.

* * *

**_At Stargate Command deep in the Cheyenne Mountain Facility, Colorado_**

"…And this is the infirmary Doctor. I'm sure you'll be spending time here if you intend to actually become the new Security Chief at the Atlantis Base," Mr. Coolidge droned on.

Nancy rolled her eyes behind him wondering how anyone put up with such an asshole. As she was looking around the medical facilities, a curtain was swept aside; her eyes widened in shock. "Carolyn, is that really you?" Nancy exclaimed.

Hearing her name, Carolyn Lam's eyes immediate focused on her visitors. "Nancy, Nancy Sheppard; wow this really is a small world," she said as she rushed over and hugged Nancy. "It feels like years since we've talked." She turned to Coolidge, "Mr. Coolidge," she acknowledged with a decidedly frosty tone of voice.

"Dr. Lam, I was just escorting Dr. Shore around the base. I would introduce you but it appears that won't be necessary. Small world indeed," Coolidge was obviously put out about the doctors' prior acquaintance. He turned back to Nancy, "Well, I guess that concludes our tour. I'll leave you and Dr. Lam to get reacquainted as I have an important interview to prepare for." He turned to exit muttering under his breath, "Hopefully O'Neill will be back soon and take _his_ guest off_ my_ hands."

The ladies watched him go and as soon as he was gone they look at one another and immediately burst out laughing. "Can you believe that guy. I still don't know what the IOA was thinking bringing him here. He makes Woolsey look like a prince among men," Carolyn said, "But enough about him; my God, what brings you here? I've wanted to tell you about this place for forever but never had the clearance to do so."

"John," Nancy said simply.

"Oh boy, you've got to tell me everything. I thought you and the hottie were long over. I'm guessing you know where he is now," Carolyn hesitantly replied.

"Yeah, thanks _friend_ for NOT telling me," Nancy said sarcastically. "We had an oath to never keep secrets from one another and this; this is a pretty big one."

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't. You've got to understand I could've lost everything if I even hinted at knowing where he was or what he was doing," Carolyn apologized. She placed both hands around Nancy's waist shaking her, "Come on, we're best friends and now there really are no secrets to tell."

Nancy said with a mysterious smile, "Well, not too many secrets left anyway. We really need to talk."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back in the Pegasus Galaxy; City of Atlantis…_**

John arrived into the Control Room to see Sam, Rodney and several technicians working at various stations. "What's going on?" John inquired since it was nightshift and there wasn't usually this much activity unless a battle was anticipated.

Sam looked up briefly as Rodney replied, "IntergalacticBridge is down."

Sheppard asked, "How'd that happen?" as he looked over Sam's console and walked over to the main panel board displaying all the Gate status' between Atlantis, Midway and Earth.

McKay continued calmly, "I don't know. We're sending the daily status reports to the SGC and can't connect to Midway." He didn't sound too concerned about the situation.

Carter interjected, "Some kind of malfunction, either in one of the Gates or the call-forwarding macro."

"It's probably just a glitch; a simple software hiccup," McKay adds as he glanced at Sam.

"Hiccup?" Sheppard said disbelievingly.

Carter looked at McKay as she stated, "We hope."

John who was only half paying attention to Carter and McKay realized that they recently connected with the Midway Station. His eyes widened and he snapped his fingers as he said "Ronon and Teal'c!" He was clearly concerned that their trip through the Gate may have encountered technical problems.

"The malfunction occurred several minutes after they went through. I'm sure they made it to Midway." Rodney rushed to assure him.

Sam looked at him and said, "But we can't be absolutely certain." Rodney stared back at her while she stared him down with raised eyebrows.

Sheppard interrupted the staring contest by saying, "Those Gates are in space. If they walked through, then…"

"No, no, no, no, no. Look, the glitch occurred at M4F-788. That is a planetary gate at the edge of the Pegasus Galaxy; which means, worst case scenario, they stepped through the puddle and they found themselves stranded on an uninhabited planet." McKay enlarged the map and pointed to M4F-788 to demonstrate to Sheppard which planet was affected.

"Stranded," he grimaced, "more time together; just what they need!" He said as he glanced over his shoulder to Sam and Rodney. He then continued to study the map as he imagined Ronon and Teal'c stuck alone together on M4F-788.

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

Ronon and Teal'c had managed to battle their way to the armory.

Ronon said as they loaded up on weapons, "Alright, we need to secure the Gateroom."

Teal'c responded, "No. We must get to the Control Room."

Just to be contrary Ronon argued, "More Wraith can get to the Gate."

Teal'c calmly replied as they leave the armory, "They cannot use the Stargate without the Control Room. It is best; if we just keep moving and …" Upon stepping out the door, Teal'c witnessed Wraith warriors coming around the corner and immediately opened fire. Teal'c was able to defeat two of the Wraiths as Ronon opened fire on two more coming from a different corridor.

"This way," Teal'c said after the four Wraiths have been dispatched.

* * *

In the Control Room, the Wraith technician was attempting to access the computer programs but was not having any luck. Hearing the beeping from the computer, the Wraith Commander walked over and inquired, "What's wrong?"

The technician replied, "I cannot activate the portal. A lock-out command has been initiated. It is preventing me from accessing the controls."

The Commander looked angry as he bit out, "Override it." The technician not wanting to be on the receiving end of his commanders temper assured him, "I'm trying. It requires a code."

The Commander immediately eyed the humans and demanded, "What is the code?"

Dr. Lee looked at Dempster and Kavanaugh before he replied, "We don't know." The Commander just stared. Lee repeated, "We don't know. Honestly," as the Wraith Commander advanced on them.

"We don't know. There're only a handful of people who know that specific code, for obvious security reasons, and none of them are on the base right now, so…" Lee trailed off nervously.

The Wraith Commander questioned, "You initiated the lock-out?"

Lee nervously babbled, "Well, it's not really a matter of who initiated it… it's a standard…" The Wraith Commander interrupted, "DID YOU!?"

Lee swallowed his fear as he admitted, "Yeah… but… I mean, yeah, it was me, but like I said, initiating it and overriding it are two entirely separate…"

"SILENCE!" demanded the Commander who was sick of listening to the quivering humans. He turned back to the technician and said, "Keep working. Find a way around it."

"It will take time. The interface has several…" the technician began.

The frustrated and angry Commander glared as he interrupted him, "The more you speak, the less time you have." The technician hurried back to work as he silently thanked the Queen that the Commander had bigger targets then him. Satisfied, the Commander then turned his piercing yellow eyes on the three humans as he menacingly said, "In the meantime, perhaps I can find a way to persuade you to give me that code." He grinned coldly as Lee, Kavanaugh and Dempster traded looks of fear and concern.

* * *

**_Back in the Atlantis Gate Room…_**

Sounds of the Gate whooshing could be heard as Carter called out, "We've got a lock."

Sheppard interjected, "Finally," as he circled around the work stations. He had the feeling that he was missing something but couldn't quite pin it down.

"Yeah. It seems someone was dialing out from 788. It was preventing us from dialing in until now," McKay explained the problem.

Jumping to the obvious Sheppard concluded, "Is that Ronon and Teal'c?"

McKay disagreed, "I doubt it. Look, even if the malfunction spat them out on the planet, the only logical address they would dial was back to Atlantis; which, as we know, they didn't." Sam agreed.

John further pressed his case, "Well, maybe it's them and they can't get a lock."

Rodney and Sam saw the logic in that so Sam activated her communications device "Ronon, Teal'c; are you there?" They waited for a response. Nothing; Carter tried again "Ronon, Teal'c; this is Colonel Carter. Please respond." Silence. They all started to look concerned.

Rodney sensed he was right and immediately jumped in to say, "I'm telling you; they made it to the Midway Station before the malfunction. I'm sure of it."

Sheppard figured out what he was missing and said to Rodney, "Wait a minute. Didn't you say 788 is uninhabited?"

Rodney not realizing where he was going with his question carefully replied, "It is."

"Alright; if it's not Ronon and Teal'c, then who dialed out?" Sheppard brought out his concern. Rodney and Sam realized that they may have a much bigger problem then a malfunctioning Gate.

Sam immediately ordered a MALP to be prepared to go to M4F-788.

A short while later, Sam and John watched from the forward balcony as a technician directed the MALP through the Gate to M4F-788. Rodney was monitoring the progress on the computer screens and intoned, "MALP is through. Receiving telemetry. Visual coming in now." Everyone observed the dessert like terrain. "See? No Ronon, no Teal'c."

Sam told Rodney to, "Pan left." Rodney rotated the MALP's cameras as directed. The screen displayed the DHD with multiple cables trailing from the DHD to the dessert floor. Rodney looking concerned said, "That's Wraith tech. It's hooked up to the DHD."

Carter immediately ordered him to, "Pan right." Rodney rotated the MALP again to the right and slightly upward which gave a clear view of the ridge where a Wraith Heavy Cruiser sat on top.

Sam looked shocked and Sheppard's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Oh crap!" Suddenly a Wraith warrior appeared on screen with a stunner. He shot and the feed was lost. McKay stated the obvious, "We lost the feed."

"Yeah, not to mention the MALP. Shut down the Gate," Sheppard ordered Chuck who immediately complied. He and Sam then converged on Rodney's workstation.

"Is it possible for them to have hijacked the IntergalacticBridge?" Sam questioned as Sheppard commented, "This is a hell of a lot more than a _hiccup_!"

McKay responded to both, "No, no, no, it's impossible! I mean, first they'd have to know about the Bridge and even if they did; there're too many security barriers in place. Look, the encryption I used on the call-forwarding macros would take them years to try to…"

Sheppard thinking back to their recent "alliance" commented, "What if they knew the passwords?"

"How?" a confused McKay asked.

Sheppard reminded him sarcastically, "We just had a Wraith on base, Rodney, working with you; side by side, on your computers."

Rodney began to see where Sheppard was going, "You mean Todd? He was our ally! Look, even if he wanted, there's no way he could hack into my system… could he?" It was obvious that the more Rodney thought about it the more he thought John was right.

"You saw the tech hooked up to the DHD. What else could they be up to?" John asked with a wave of his arms.

"Alright, listen, we have to get to Midway. The Daedalus is back on Earth. Is there another way we can get there?" Sam directed the question to Rodney knowing he was their best hope.

McKay used to thinking on his feet proposed, "Well, we could connect to the bridge via another Gate in Pegasus."

Carter replied, "Then we have to find one that's close to the outer edge."

Rodney was typing away as she was talking and quickly brought up the map showing several Gates close to M4F-788. He pointed one out and identified it as M6R-125… "We could connect to the Bridge through that, but I'd need to reconfigure the macro."

Sam saw it as a chance and urged Sheppard to get a strike force ready immediately. John rushed away to get the team ready as Rodney worked on updating the macro.

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

The Wraith Commander dropped Dempster's corpse to the ground; his body had been completely drained of life. He then turned back to Lee and Kavanaugh who watched him in fear.

Kavanaugh stammered, "Honestly, if I knew the code, I would have given it to you by now." He continued to back away from the Commander.

The Wraith Commander glared at him as he commented, "That depends on the strength of your allegiance." He advanced on Kavanaugh and Lee.

A sweaty and frightened Kavanaugh responded, "No, no, no, trust me! My allegiance is not that strong!"

Lee attempted to help by convincing the Wraith that Kavanaugh didn't know anything, "It really isn't. Please. Please! I'm begging you!" he said as the Wraith raised his hand just above Kavanaugh's chest.

Kavanaugh fainted; falling to the floor with a thud. Lee deadpanned, "Umm, I think he fainted," as they both looked down.

The Commander then looked at Lee and said, "Then _you_ shall be next."

Lee puts out his hands as if to ward off the Wraith, "Wait…" He was interrupted by the technician who had successfully gained access to override the lock-out. Lee looked upset and relieved as the Wraith Commander said, "Good! Dial the portal."

* * *

Ronon and Teal'c continued along to the Control Room when Teal'c spotted a contingent of Wraith Warriors. "In here," he said as he motioned Ronon to duck around a corner. A few space suits could be seen lining the wall in the background. They watched the warriors heading up the ladder they themselves had recently descended.

Ronon observed, "They're headed to the Gateroom."

Teal'c responded, "Indeed."

Ronon seeing his chance said, "If you wanna go to the Control Room, go ahead. I'm going after 'em." He headed after them towards the Gateroom as he originally intended.

"Ronon!" Teal'c urgently called after him. After a momentary hint of indecision, he rushed after Ronon in disgust that his plans to take the Control Room had been thwarted by the arrogant pup.

* * *

Back in the Control Room, the Wraith Commander issued the order to send the device. Dr. Lee, overcome with curiosity moves forward as he asked, "Um, what device?" The Commander stared at him with distain.

* * *

**_At Stargate Command deep in the Cheyenne Mountain Facility, Colorado_**

The Stargate whooshed as it is activated.

In the upper Control Room, Walter registered the activity. "Off world activation. Midway's IDC. Opening the Iris," he announced as per standard operating procedure.

He deactivated the iris using the palm scanner. Everyone watched as a strange glowing sphere came out of the Gate and rolled down the ramp. The Gate guards not knowing what the object was immediately raised weapons. The SGC personnel in the Control Room stared down into the Gateroom with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Before anyone could raise an alarm, a powerful shock emitter was released from the sphere and a wave could be seen passing through the Gateroom, the Control Room and exiting out to the rest of the SGC base. As the shock wave touched a person, they collapsed into boneless heaps.

In the infirmary, Nancy and Carolyn were talking when the wave hits. Nancy was closest to the wave and collapsed first. Carolyn seeing this slammed her hand down on the security door locks just as the wave reached her. The medical lab was sealed off from intruders.

Coolidge and the other IOA personnel were in the Conference Room reviewing Ronon's mission reports in preparation of his upcoming interview. The shock quickly passed through leaving everyone unconscious.

Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Cameron Mitchell were discussing the off-world mission they had just returned from; while eating lunch in the Mess Hall, when they observed people collapsing in the corridors off to the right of them. They both jumped up but do not make it more than a couple of feet before the wave reached the Mess and they too were rendered unconscious.

Silence reigned. All base personnel could be seen lying on the floor, across workstations, or passed out in chairs.

* * *

**_Sheppard Industries Executive Offices…_**

"Thank you Janice," Dave told his assistant as she led Woolsey into Dave's office.

"You're welcome, sir. Mr. Woolsey can I get you anything before I leave?"

"No…no. I'm good. Thank you," babbled Richard. He then turned to Dave and said,

"Mr. Sheppard, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Janice nodded to both men as she stepped out the room and secured the door behind her.

"I'll admit Mr. Woolsey that I was intrigued by your phone call. I couldn't find much on the IOA but what I did find seems to be shrouded in mystery and whispered rumors," responded Dave as he leaned back in his chair, the epitome of the consummate professional. Dave studied his guest while maintaining an inscrutable look.

"It was fortuitous for the IOA that you recently signed a non-disclosure agreement with the Air Force and by proxy the IOA."

"I see. Then your company has something to do with my brother John's work."

Richard seeing his opening expounded enthusiastically, "Absolutely. The IOA or International Oversight Advisory oversees the expedition that Colonel Sheppard is military commander of. I personally have met your brother. He saved my life, you know."

"No Mr. Woolsey I wasn't aware that John had saved your life. While we did talk about his…uh…_mission_. He was vague on the details and I'm sure he left out quite a bit. I would be interested in hearing about your experiences with John but first let's get business out the way first. How do you think Sheppard Industries can help the IOA?"

"Power Mr. Sheppard…power."

* * *

**_Back in the Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis Control Tower…_**

McKay was going over the plan with Sheppard and Carter; he had the display up and a crystal in his hand. "Alright, we're re-directed. We gate from Atlantis to M6R-125. We insert this crystal with the Bridge macros into the DHD, dial the first gate in the void and we're back on track all the way to Midway."

Sam looked pleased with the progress as she turned to John, "Is your strike force ready?"

John; who was dressed in his nondescript black uniform with insignias removed and his tac vest, rested his arm on his P-90 as he said, "As soon as McKay gears up, we're ready to go."

McKay attempted to stall, "Well, I'm not…" he sighed heavily in defeat upon seeing the expression on John's face. We waved his hands as he said, "Alright, I'm gearing up," he quickly left as John turned his attention to Sam and they shared a look of concern.

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

In the Control Room; the Wraith Commander activated the communications system and ordered the warriors to, "Prepare the next wave."

Ronon and Teal'c were heading down a corridor towards the Gateroom when they saw through the observation window that the Stargate has activated and a troop of Wraith Warriors were entering the event horizon.

Teal'c observed, "They've dialed the Milky Way Gate."

"They're heading for Stargate Command," Ronon responded.

"We must pursue them," Teal'c commanded.

Ronon pleased that he will be seeing some action said, "Now you're talkin'." They hurried towards the Gateroom when more Wraith came into view. They opened fire and took out the Wraiths that were between them and the Gate.

Ronon shouted, "Let's go before the Gate shuts down!"

Ronon and Teal'c came into view of the Control Room observation monitor and were immediately spotted by the Wraith Commander who was alerted by the nearby gunfire. He swung around and ordered the technician, "Shut it down… NOW!"

The technician rushed to comply but Ronon and Teal'c were able to run up the ramp and pass through the event horizon before the Gate was shut down. More Warriors arrived in the Gateroom to witness the closing of the Gate.

The irate Commander observed, "Two were able to pass through; but they will be dispensed of soon enough. Make ready the next…" He was interrupted by the sounds of the Gate re-activating. The computer flashes _'incoming'_.

The technician reluctantly informed the Commander, "The Pegasus portal is activating!"

The Wraith Commander felt he was rapidly losing his control over his men and observed, "The next inbound wave was supposed to wait for my command." The technician pulled up another view of the Gate showing Atlantis personnel coming through. The Commander stared on in shock as John, Rodney, and several waves of marines entered the Midway station with weapons aimed in every direction.

In the corridor off of the Gateroom, John could be heard giving orders to his troops. "Teams three and four, take the lower level. Teams one and two with me. This way." The strike force teams fanned down the corridors in opposite directions as ordered.

* * *

**_At Stargate Command deep in the Cheyenne Mountain Facility, Colorado_**

Ronon and Teal'c rushed through the Milky Way Gate. The Stargate whooshed as it was deactivated. They hurried down the ramp. Ronon checked some of the soldiers on the floor. "Yea, they're alive. They're just stunned," he pronounced as Teal'c stood guard.

Teal'c moved towards the sphere which was no longer glowing or letting out pulses and observed, "By this device, perhaps."

Ronon didn't recognize the device. He told Teal'c, "I don't know. I've never seen one of these before."

Teal'c continued to observe their surroundings. "It appears other personnel have been disabled as well. The question is; how much of this base has been compromised?"

Ronon had a better question, "And where the hell are the Wraith?" He was surprised none were guarding the Gateroom.

* * *

**_Sheppard Industries Executive Offices…_**

"So you see Mr. Sheppard working together will be beneficial for both our companies," concluded Richard.

"Please call me Dave. I will admit that there is a certain appeal to being ahead of the competition but really what you're proposing would require a lot of start up costs with new research facilities, new personnel, a security screening process due to the sensitivity of the information and that is just the tip of the iceberg. Is the IOA ready to put up the type of funding that would be required to even get the ball rolling?"

"Actually Mr. Sheppard…Dave. We have a lot of those things in place. Some of the greatest minds on Earth and elsewhere…work for the IOA," boasted Richard.

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

As John's teams made their way through the Station, Wraith Warriors appeared down the corridor. They opened fire. Teams one and two took cover and returned fire. John used his headpiece communicator to attempt to reach Ronon or Teal'c. "Ronon, Teal'c; come in." He waited. No reply. He tried again, "Ronon, do you copy?" Still nothing. The battle continued.

The Wraith Commander was observing the battle on a split screen monitor. Concerned with his own safety, he turned to the technician and snapped, "Shut the door!"

The technician rushed to comply. The Control Room blast doors closed.

John, Rodney and the marines continued to fire on the Wraith Warriors until all of them had been incapacitated or retreated to another corridor.

As the last warrior fell, Sheppard called out, "Clear." The teams advanced forward cautiously. The team halted as a nearby communications video monitor activated and the Wraith Commander appeared. "Colonel Sheppard," he acknowledged John's presence on the Station. Rodney immediately called John's attention to the monitor.

"Do I know you?" John inquired of the wraith. He didn't recognize him but was unsure since he apparently knew John's name.

"Not personally, no. But I know a great deal about you. You as well, Dr. McKay," the Commander responded.

Rodney, who would have preferred to remain anonymous, replied, "Who are you?"

"An acquaintance of someone you recently worked with to bring about the demise of those you referred to as Replicators." John and Rodney exchanged glances pretty much acknowledging that Todd was the one to betray them. The Commander continued, "It was from him that I was able to procure the necessary date to commandeer this base."

Rodney stated bitterly, "It was Todd. That bastard hacked my system." Rodney looked disgusted at himself for ever trusting him.

"So much for buddies," John agreed. He turned to the monitor, "So, what's the plan? Take over Midway and then what… Earth?"

The Commander smiled with confidence, "My warriors are securing a beach head in your command center as we speak."

John bluffed, "Hate to break this to you, but the SGC is heavily fortified. You're walking into a world of hurt."

The Commander looks pissed but replied with false confidence, "Not to worry. We have ways of evening the odds."

* * *

**_At the SGC on Earth…_**

Ronon and Teal'c arrived at the SGC Control Room and saw all the personnel still unconscious. Ronon caught sight of the Wraith on the monitor moving throughout the base. "Look. They're working their way to the surface; trying to get out." Teal'c and Ronon observed on another monitor the Wraith reaching the emergency exit ladders leading to the surface.

Teal'c observed with cruel satisfaction, "They will be unable to do so. A pulse of energy; no doubt from that Wraith device; has triggered the SGC automatic lockdown." Green and red lights can be observed flashing throughout the base.

Ronon replied cheerfully, "So no one gets in and no one gets out!"

"Indeed," Teal'c gave his trademark response.

"Just the way I like it," Ronon replied as they head out of the SGC Control Room.

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

In the Control Room the monitors began flashing '_Unscheduled Activation_'; the Gate can be heard in the background. The technician looked up from his workstation and announced, "We have activation." Lee glanced over to the Gateroom monitors.

The Commander looked pleased that things had turned his way as he responded, "That will be our reinforcements." He turned back to the video feed and told Sheppard, "Soon it is you who will be in for a '_world of hurt_'."

A wide-eyed McKay exclaimed, "Oh, crap!" which pleased the Commander and angered Sheppard who slapped him on the arm for showing fear in front of the enemy. Sheppard then drawled, "Listen, love to sit around and chat, but gotta go." He then raised his berretta and shot out the video monitor. Rodney cringed and jumped back from the resulting explosion. John turned to a couple of the marines and ordered, "Take positions. Anything comes through the Gate; kill it."

"Yes, sir," the marines quickly replied as they moved into position. Sheppard turned to the last two marines, "You two, with me."

Not sure he really wanted to know, McKay agitatedly asked, "Where are we going?"

Sheppard replied as he headed down the corridor, "We're going to the Control Room to shut down the Gate."

They reached the Control Room access corridor quickly. There were two Wraith standing guard. John immediately opened fire and took out both of the Wraith as the Control Room door opened. The Wraith stunned the marine immediately behind John as John opened fire on the Wraith just inside the door. Rodney hung back letting the soldiers do their work. A second Wraith appeared and stunned the second marine as John brought him down. John dropped his P-90 which was hung from his chest. He then grabbed his berretta out of its holster and gunned down the Wraith technician before the Wraith was able to reach one of the fallen warrior's guns.

John rushed into the Control Room. Dr. Lee who had been hiding behind a console poked his head up and John swung his gun around to point at Lee before he realized who it was.

Dr. Lee ducked back momentarily and said, "Whoa! Oh, thank God." Lee was overcome with relief.

John looked around for the Wraith Commander but didn't see him. He immediately questioned Lee, "Where's the head guy?"

Lee replied, "He left."

A disgruntled Sheppard commented, "Well, I can see that. Where'd he go?"

Lee unhelpfully answered, "Uh, I don't know. He just ran out."

Sheppard saw he wasn't going to learn anything new from the shaken doctor and called out, "McKay, we're in the clear. Get to work."

Upon hearing the all clear, Rodney advanced to the control room in time to see John look at Lee and ask, "Where's Ronon and Teal'c?"

Lee saw this as a chance to redeem himself and quickly responded, "They went through the Milky Way Gate on the way to Stargate Command. They were chasing after the Wraith."

"Alright. Here," John said as he handed Lee a handgun.

Lee looked at it blankly as he asked, "What am I supposed to…?"

Ignoring Lee's comment; Sheppard pointed at the two unconscious marines in the corridor and continued to order, "Get those two guys inside. Seal the door, shoot anything that tries to get through."

McKay questioned, "Where are you going?"

Sheppard walked around the console and saw Kavanaugh on the floor. "Is he dead?"

Dr. Lee told him, "Fainted."

Sheppard snorted, "Figures," looking completely disgusted with Kavanaugh.

The monitors started giving off a consistent beeping noise as McKay said, "Well, you'd better wake him up. We've got a problem."

John rushed over as he asked, "What?"

McKay looked at him and said, "I can't shut down the Stargate."

Lee interjected, "I think I saw them inputting a lock-out protocol just before you guys came in."

McKay responded, "Damnit!" as he continued to type furiously. The computer continued to beep its irritation at McKay as John looked at the monitors and saw more Wraith Warriors walking through the event horizon from planet M4F-788. Sheppard rushed out the room calling back, "We've got Wraith coming through the Gate. We're about to get overrun."

Rodney looked up and watched as John disappeared down the corridor after grabbing some additional weapons from the Wraith's corpses. Rodney then turned his wide-eyed glance to the monitor and prayed he was able to shut the Gate down quickly.

* * *

As John was making his way to the Gateroom, he checked in with the marines strewn throughout the station. "Hester, come in. What's your twenty?"

Hester responded over the radio, "We're still outside the Gateroom. We've got a ton of Wraith coming through!" Automatic weapons fire could be heard in the background.

Sheppard asked, "Where are the other teams?" as he continued down the corridor with weapon at ready.

Hester reported, "I lost contact with them. I don't know how much longer we can hold on here, sir!"

John assured him, "Just hang on. McKay's trying to shut down the Gate." Sounds of intense fighting could be heard over the comm. More firepower going off. "Hester? Hester? Come in?" John looked upset when there was no reply. The radio went dead. Throwing caution to the wind, John rushed around the corner and immediately encountered a group of Wraith. He brought the P-90 to bear and gunned down as many as he could before it appeared that he would be overrun. He quickly retreated with several guards in pursuit.

* * *

**_At the SGC on Earth…_**

Ronon and Teal'c were walking through the SGC looking at all the bodies lying on the ground. They came upon a shriveled corpse of what was once a soldier.

Ronon stated the obvious, "He was fed on by the Wraith. It's not a good way to go."

An angry Teal'c replied, "Indeed," as he picks up the soldiers Zat gun.

Ronon commented, "You say that a lot."

Teal'c not realizing what he was referring to asked, "What?"

Ronon mocked him, "Indeed."

Teal'c absently said, "Do I?"

"Yeah," Ronon responded as they continued down the corridor with guns at ready.

"I had not noticed," Teal'c replied his mind obviously on more important matters.

Ronon spied a Wraith just around the corner finishing off another soldier. The Wraith still had his hand attached to the soldier's chest. Ronon hollered, "HEY!" He then blasted the Wraith. He continued firing as he moved towards the Wraith but was confronted by additional Wraith Warriors who had come at the sounds of gunplay. One of the Wraith grabbed Ronon and threw him up against the wall as Teal'c used the Zat gun on the other warrior. Teal'c heard noises behind him, so he quickly turned to witness more warriors coming into view. Teal'c reached for the nearest Wraith and slammed his head into the wall.

Meanwhile, Ronon was still struggling with the warrior that threw him into the wall. The Wraith was holding Ronon by the neck and brought his hand up to feed. Teal'c quickly saw the danger Ronon was in and snapped the neck of the warrior nearest him and rushed to assist Ronon by blasting the Wraith in the back. The dead warrior's hand fell away from Ronon's chest as he sank to the floor. Teal'c picked up Ronon's discarded blaster and shot the Wraith before handing the gun back to Ronon.

Teal'c looked impressed as he said enthusiastically, "I would very much like to have a weapon such as this."

Ronon looked at him remembering a similar comment made previously by Sheppard. He just said, "Yeah. Get in line." They continued on.

* * *

**_Sheppard Industries Executive Offices…_**

"Unfortunately Mr. Woolsey…" Dave began but was interrupted.

"Please Dave…call me Richard."

"Of course…Richard. We have a few problems. My father, Patrick Sheppard, is still on the board and is kept apprised of all new business. It would be downright impossible to keep the Stargate program a secret from him," explained Dave.

Richard commented, "The IOA understands that and we have no problem with extending the same courtesy to your father that we did to you."

"Well you see that is also a problem. John wants to be the one to talk with Dad about the program and he isn't due back for a couple of months." Dave got up and circled to the front of the desk so that he and Richard were face to face.

Richard stood, "I understand. Perhaps Colonel Sheppard will be able to move up his plans."

"Perhaps. But I can't make any decisions on your proposal till after then."

"I see. Well, thank you for seeing me and please remember that everything said here today is covered under the agreement you signed." Richard held out his hand.

Dave ignored his comment as he shook Woolsey's hand and escorted him to the door. "Sheppard Industries is interested in working together just not at this time."

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

John had lost the Wraiths that were on his tail and was now cautiously making his way back to the Gateroom. Mindful of possible warriors in the area, he whispered into his comm, "Rodney, talk to me."

Rodney and Lee were working on the console as Kavanaugh was pacing and wiping sweat from his forehead. He replaced his glasses.

A distracted Rodney replied to Sheppard, "Still working."

Sheppard told him, "I've lost contact with Hester and the marines. I think they were killed. How long before you get the Gate shut down?"

McKay looked horrified as he responded, "I don't know. This is extremely complicated."

Kavanaugh was bouncing between Lee and McKay as he said, "Have you tried the critical systems bypass?"

McKay ignored him as he said, "I have to figure out a safe work-around to avoid any commands that may have been compromised." McKay was clearly remembering the Self-Destruct issue when the City went into a Quarantine Lockdown.

Sheppard told him, "You'd better hurry, or we've got more Wraith on the way."

McKay feeling rushed responded, "I'm working as fast as I can!"

Kavanaugh felt left out and asked Bill, "Why doesn't he just bypass the critical systems?"

Rather then respond to Kavanaugh's inquiry; Bill told him, "Not now. Just watch the door."

McKay continued to update Sheppard, "Besides, even if I could shut down the Gate, there's Wraith in every sector of the base. We're completely outnumbered. I mean, it's just a matter of time before they wipe out the whole…" McKay's voice trailed off as he realized, "The Gate just shut off." He glanced at Bill who looks confused; then looked up at Kavanaugh and asked, "What did you just do?"

Kavanaugh tired of being ignored had shut the Pegasus Gate off and replied arrogantly, "I shut if off, using the critical systems bypass."

McKay was appalled, "Are you out of your mind!?"

"What? It worked!" Kavanaugh replied confidently. His confidence was shattered within seconds when an alarm sounded and the panel behind him flashed "SELF DESTRUCT INITATED."

Bill looked on in shock. "Oh my god! The self destruct!" Kavanaugh looked remorseful as he rushed to the console and said, "I didn't mean… I…"

McKay lost his temper and yelled, "Did you not just hear me say I needed to figure out a SAFE work-around to avoid any commands that may have been compromised… AS IN BOOBY TRAPPED!?" He continued a little more calmly, "Look, I didn't use the bypass to shut down the Gate for this very reason!"

John listening to the alarms questioned via radio, "Rodney?"

McKay responded, "We've made a terrible mistake. We never should have revived Kavanaugh." He glared daggers at Kavanaugh.

An exasperated Sheppard responded, "He triggered the self destruct."

Kavanaugh rushed to tell Sheppard, "Not on purpose!"

McKay interrupted, "It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Lee looked at his watch and commented, "Alright, we've got just under ten minutes before this whole station blows up."

John hoping to salvage the situation questioned, "Well, can you turn it off?" as he climbed down another ladder and continued on towards the Gateroom.

Listening to the steady drone of the self-destruct alarms, McKay declined, "No, I'm completely locked out. The Wraith made sure if they couldn't have the station, then no-one would."

Lee, who was tapping his forehead and pacing, moaned, "Oh, things couldn't get any worse."

Famous last words, just as Lee finished speaking the sounds of blasting could be heard outside of the Control Room. The Wraith had returned. "They're shooting at the door," Kavanaugh said unnecessarily as Rodney and Bill just stared at him incredulously.

* * *

**_At the SGC on Earth…_**

Ronon and Teal'c arrived at the SGC Conference Room. They broke down the door to find the IOA members unconscious. Teal'c advanced to one of the men; who was starting to wake up. Teal'c called out, "Wait." Ronon guarded the door.

Teal'c reached the man and asked, "Are you all right?"

Teal'c recognized him as he stands and introduced him, "Ronon Dex. This is Mr. Coolidge of the IOA."

Ronon responded flippantly, "Oh. Hey," as he continued to guard the door against the Wraith.

Coolidge asked, "What happened?" He still appeared a little shaky.

Teal'c explained, "You were rendered unconscious by a Wraith stun device."

Coolidge was shocked "What!? The Wraith? Here?"

Teal'c continued, "Thy have infiltrated the base. It is best if you remain in this room until Ronon Dex and I have neutralized the situation."

Coolidge shook his head, "No, no, no. We need to get to the Control Room, radio for help."

Ronon interjected, "We don't need help."

Coolidge looked at him and asked, "How many Wraiths are here on this base?"

Teal'c responded, "We do not know exact numbers, but they are many."

Coolidge then asked, "And who else besides you are going after them?"

Teal'c again replied, "We are the only two," as if that should be enough.

Coolidge thought quickly then demanded, "Get me to a radio."

Ronon interjected, "It's better if you…"

"NOW!" Coolidge interrupted.

* * *

In the Mess Hall, Daniel and Cam began to wake.

"Ow, what happened?" moaned Cam. He slowly sat up and saw Daniel. Cam started to shake him. Daniel appeared to be waking.

Daniel slowly climbed to his feet observing the rest of the people in the Mess were still unconscious. "I feel like I was hit by a Mac truck."

Cam and Daniel staggered to the entrance only to discover the door has been sealed in lockdown. "Daniel, is there anyway to find out what is going on out there from here?" Cam asked.

Daniel took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and replied, "I'm not sure." He replaced his glasses.

* * *

In the infirmary, Nancy came to. She crawled over to Carolyn; who was still unconscious. She shook her but didn't get a response.

She headed towards the medicine cabinet. It was unlocked. She grabbed some smelling salts and waved them under Carolyn's nose.

"Carolyn, Carolyn… come on; wake up," she called out not wanting to be in here alone.

"Oh God; stop," Carolyn moaned as she came to; waving her hands in front of her face. Nancy threw out the smelling salts as she helped her friend up.

"What happened?" Nancy asked.

"I'm not sure; I saw some kind of wave of light pass over you and you fell then I felt a shock and nothing after that. I think I was able to hit the lockdown just before I passed out," Carolyn replied.

Carolyn booted up some of the monitors to the corridors outside of the infirmary and saw the Wraith Warriors walking up the corridors towards the infirmary. "Oh my God, it's the Wraith."

Nancy, not knowing who or what the wraiths are, just stared in stupefaction at the monitors. "What in the hell is that?" she demanded.

"Those are enemies known as the Wraith. How they got on this base I don't know. They aren't even from this galaxy," Carolyn said. "We should be okay in here till the soldiers take care of the problem. The doors are secured," she attempted to assure Nancy.

"So you were saying about a secret…." Carolyn asked to distract Nancy from the Wraiths outside the door. Blasts could be heard in the distance.

* * *

**_Starbuck's Coffee Shop…_**

Woolsey pulled out his cell phone and started to dial the Cheyenne Mountain Base when the clerk behind the counter interrupted, "I'm sorry sir. You'll have to take your cell phone outside." She pointed to a sign behind the counter.

Richard nodded as he collected his purchase and headed out the door. Once outside he re-opened his cell and dialed Landry's office.

"Hmmm… that's strange," he muttered as he continued to get a fast paced busy signal.

He shut the phone and hailed a cab.

The cabby asked, "Where to?"

"Airport," replied Richard.

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

John was watching a group of Wraith head down a corridor from behind a bulkhead. Once the Wraiths had passed he contacted Rodney by comm, "I've got an idea, Rodney."

In the Control Room, sounds of Wraith blasts could be heard. Rodney replied, "Great, 'cause we've got Wraith just about to blast through the door."

Sheppard responded, "This place has got a Puddle Jumper docked here, right?"

McKay cautiously replied, "Yeah, to be used as an emergency escape pod."

Sheppard said, "I'd say this pretty much qualifies as an emergency."

Lee objected as visions of 'Lost in Space' passed through his mind, "No, no, no, no! We'll be stuck out here in the middle of the galactic void!"

McKay overrode him saying, "Only until we're rescued. It might take a couple of weeks, but the Jumper is stocked with food and water. We should be all right," he looked over at Lee and said, "unless you wanna stay here and get blown to smithereens with the rest of the Station. Your call." Lee looked resigned.

Kavanaugh raised one objection, "We've got one other problem. How're we gonna get there?" Lee and McKay realized it was a valid question.

John who was listening to the conversation stopped to reload his P-90. He then came out from behind the bulkhead and blasted a group of Wraith that had walk into the corridor. After they dropped, he again took off down the corridor. Rounding a corner, he halted when he came upon two dead and drained marines on the floor. "Rodney, we're out of time. Vent the atmosphere," he ordered. He reached down and pulled off his men's dog tags.

McKay realizing the extremeness of the order just exclaimed, "What!?"

Sheppard conceded, "Every room but the Control Room. Vent the air."

McKay was concerned that venting the air was signing the Colonel's death warrant and inquired "How close are you?"

Sheppard not sure if he could make it or not told him, "Don't wait for me. Just do it."

Rodney questioned, "Can you make it to the Jumper?" The three men in the Control Room looked concerned.

"I don't know. I'll try," John replied.

McKay protested, "John, I'm not sure there's time to…"

Sheppard interrupted, "We don't have time to argue! DO IT!"

McKay stood there in shock till the blasts outside the door intensify. He glanced at the door. Bill placed his hand on Rodney's shoulder knowing what a difficult decision he must make. McKay looked down and said, "Venting the atmosphere," even though he knew full well that his actions may have just ended the life of his best friend.

The computer message changes from "_SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED_" to "_VENTING O²_". The vents opened throughout the station and the O² was quickly pumped out into the vacuum of space. With the absence of breathable air, the Wraiths groaned as they stumbled forward and collapsed to the floor throughout the Midway Station.

John was able to take a last minute breath of air since he knew the venting was about to occur. Even while holding his breath, he was in visible pain as his lungs started to lose oxygen. It took all of his concentration to continue forward to the emergency Puddle Jumper. Just as he reached the area, the Wraith Commander jumped out and attacked him from behind sending John flying. John took several hits to the face. He did his best to defend against the Commander but quickly realized his situation was dire. He managed to get a grip on his handgun and brought it up enough to take aim and fired on the Commander. He pumped several bullets into the Wraith before the wraith fell back apparently dead.

John turned toward the entrance to the Jumper bay but was unable to stand. He collapsed to the floor but continued to drag himself along the corridor.

* * *

**_At Stargate Command…_**

Ronon, Teal'c and Coolidge came upon three Wraith Warriors attempting to blast their way into elevator shaft number 28. The guys opened fire. The Wraiths were quickly dispatched as several more showed up from multiple directions. Coolidge cowered in a corner as the Wraiths were again defeated by heavy weapons fire from Ronon and Teal'c. As soon as he saw his chance, Coolidge took off. After the Wraiths appeared to be dead; Ronon advised Teal'c, "Alright. I'll go this way; you go that way."

Teal'c expressed a concern, "Where is Mr. Coolidge?"

Ronon could have cared less and lets him know with a careless, "I don't know." They then separated with Ronon heading towards the Control Room and Teal'c continuing down the corridor.

* * *

**_Back in the Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis Base…_**

Colonel Samantha Carter was waiting. She looked at Chuck; the Gate technician, and asked, "Chuck, have we heard anything from Midway or Earth?"

He looked at her sadly and replied, "No ma'am. All communications between the other bases are out."

Sam sighed as she realized there was nothing they could do but wait for a call from either of the bases or the Daedalus which was still a couple of weeks away from Midway. She couldn't help but worrying about her old teammates…especially Jack.

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

Kavanaugh placed his ear to the Control Room door as the marines began to come to. "It's pretty quiet out there."

Bill looked at the monitors and said, "Looks like they're all dead."

Rodney looked stunned.

Kavanaugh assisted the marines to their feet.

McKay called out over the comm, "Sheppard. Can you hear me?" he paused "John are you there?" He didn't get a reply but he didn't really expect one figuring that the Colonel had finally ran out of miracles but hoping for one more anyway.

Bill glanced at his watch. He looked at Rodney in sympathy and reminded him, "It should be enough time. I think it's safe to re-pressurize." Rodney didn't answer in his grief over the loss of Sheppard.

Lee gently called his name, "Dr. McKay." Rodney finally looked at him as he stated, "Re-pressurizing the Station." He then typed in the command while holding back tears of pain.

* * *

**_At Stargate Command…_**

Ronon arrived back at the SGC Control Room and saw Coolidge standing in front of a panel. A suspicious Ronon asked, "What are you doing?"

Coolidge replied, "I've contacted the military. They're fully aware of the situation which means, unfortunately, they're preparing to nuke the base."

Ronon was shocked, "What!?"

Coolidge tried to explain the military protocol, "Stargate Command has been compromised. The only way to fully prevent the Wraith from infiltrating the general population is to destroy it."

Ronon angrily demanded, "You tell them to call it off."

Coolidge refused, "I can't do that; not as long as there is a single Wraith still alive on this base." Behind them, the rest of the Control Room staff had awakened to hear Coolidge's last statement.

Walter interrupted, "Wraith!? What, here!?" looking shocked. Ronon turned to look at him, "Listen, we'll deal with the Wraith."

He turned back to Coolidge and said, "Look, you've still got people alive here. Buy us some more time!"

Coolidge stared back at him and replied, "We don't have time. Now, there's an escape hatch to the surface. We need to get to it immediately." He looked around asking, "Where's Teal'c?"

Ronon glanced to the monitors and spotted Teal'c who had become surrounded by the Wraith. "He's surrounded. I need to get back to him."

Coolidge attempted to detain him as he said, "No! No time! We have to leave as soon as we can."

Ronon shrugged him off, "Not without Teal'c."

Coolidge told him, "We can't go back for him. We could get bogged down or killed."

Ronon turned away and headed for the door. Coolidge followed him and said, "Now, there's a clear path to the escape hatch, and we need to get out of here NOW!"

Ronon lost his temper and hollered back, "You wanna run away and save yourself, FINE! I'm staying here." He rushed out the room as Coolidge watched.

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

Rodney, Bill, Kavanaugh and the two remaining marines were making their way down a ladder; heading towards the Jumper bay. McKay was somewhat turned around and questioned Lee, "The Jumper Bay is…?"

Lee responded, "Through the EVA Prep Room. And it's not a real bay, though… it's more like an airlock that leads to a hatch that's cut into the top…"

An agitated McKay interjected, "I don't need the blueprints! Where is it?"

Lee not wanting to cause any more waves pointed with the gun and commented, "It's over there." Kavanaugh tried to make up for his earlier blunder also pointed in the correct direction. McKay grabbed Lee's hand and pushed it and the gun down before he accidentally shot it. They trudged on to the EVA Prep Room which contained a couple of space suits. Rodney looked around the room; then gestured for the others to head up to the hatch.

Lee said, "Through here." He then typed in a code to release the hatch. Kavanaugh pushed his way to the front and rushed in ahead of everyone else. The marines and Lee followed behind him. They headed through the hatchway and past the ladder into the JumperBay. Rodney brought up the rear. Something wasn't sitting right and he kept glancing around. Just as he headed into the airlock, he heard the sound of amplified breathing from behind him. He turned, saw the suits and walked over to them. They were dark so he pressed the button to light the interiors and was shocked to find Sheppard inside.

McKay exclaimed, "Sheppard! How the hell did you…?"

Sheppard interrupted, "Get me out of here." McKay was only too happy to comply.

* * *

**_At Stargate Command…_**

Teal'c was in a corridor shooting Wraith coming from multiple directions. He took out four of them single handedly when three more got the drop on him. A blast appeared followed closely by Ronon who took out one of the Wraith. Another advanced from behind and disarmed Ronon.

Both Ronon and Teal'c engaged separate Wraith Warriors in hand to hand combat. Each combatant got off several blows when Ronon was thrown against a wall. He slammed his fist down onto the Wraith multiple times until he was released. He grabbed an over head pipe and began to bash the Wraith into submission.

Teal'c was fighting a losing battle down the hall. He was tossed by the Wraith several feet. The Wraith then rushed forward and began to feed. Suddenly Ronon arrived and stabbed the Wraith in the chest with the loose pipe.

Teal'c peered up at him as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He intoned, "Excellent timing."

Ronon smiled briefly, "Indeed."

Teal'c staggered forward as Ronon patted him on the back and looked around as he said, "Well, I think that's all of them."

Teal'c agreed, "I certainly hope you are correct."

Ronon responded, "We've gotta call the military. They're gonna blow this place up."

Teal'c who was still out of breath simply nodded as they headed off down the corridor together.

* * *

**_Sheppard Family Ranch…_**

Patrick asked, "So how did the meeting go with the IOA?"

Dave non-commitally grunted, "Okay I suppose. We didn't reach any kind of agreement yet. Not enough information. I've also asked Janice to run a full background on the company. Can never be too careful these days."

"That's certainly true. Recession has hit a lot of companies so we need to be careful about who we do business with. Trudy left instructions for dinner."

Dave watched his father carefully before saying, "Excellent. Mr. Woolsey appeared to be connected with the military in some way. Mostly research into new power sources."

"Military! Not sure if I want the company involved with them at all," Patrick frowned as he thought of the government institution that had cost him several years of his son's life.

Dave sighed, "Might go a long way towards a reconciliation with John. I think it was the Air Force backing the company and Mr. Woolsey seemed to know John."

Patrick continued to frown his displeasure. He finally replied, "Maybe. You didn't make any commitments…did you?"

"No…no. I told them that we weren't looking to take on any large projects at this time but would keep them in mind if we decide to go in that direction at a later date."

"Good." Patrick stalked off towards the kitchen to start dinner.

Dave wondered if his father would ever truly accept John's career choice. Their father's mercurial moods were getting worse since he had gotten out of the hospital.

* * *

**_At the Midway Station…_**

Lee, Kavanaugh and the marines were waiting in the Puddle Jumper for Rodney. Lee looked back up at the hatch and wondered, "What's taking him so long?"

Kavanaugh looked at his watch and said, "Self-destructs about to blow," he looked up and called up to McKay, "Twenty seconds!"

Rodney dropped through the hatch quickly followed by Sheppard.

Lee looked astonished, "Colonel Sheppard!? How did you get…?"

John interrupted him "Later. We're leaving," he rushed forward to the pilots chair and quickly engaged the Puddle Jumper. "Sit down!" He then activated the jumper's controls sending the ship racing away from Midway Station just as the Self-Destruct engaged.

The Puddle Jumper cleared the blast with seconds to spare as the occupants watched the Station break apart from the Jumper windows.

* * *

**_At Stargate Command…_**

In the SGC Conference Room, Ronon faced off against five members of the IOA. Coolidge sat in the middle. He glanced through the papers in front of him, looked Ronon in the eye and asked seriously, "Ronon Dex. Do you feel that you can fulfill the duties of a SG team member with diligence, integrity, and respect for those in authority over you?"

Ronon leaned down appearing nervous. He simply answered, "Yes."

The four outer members of the IOA all looked to Coolidge for guidance. Coolidge stared with a serious look on his face before giving a half smile as he said, "Good enough for me." He then began to pack up his papers as Ronon looked on in surprise.

Ronon began, "Uh…" Coolidge looked at him and said, "Based on your performance over the past several hours, the IOA has determined that you are exactly the kind of SG team member we want fighting the Wraith. Congratulations."

Coolidge shook his hand as Ronon got up to leave.

In the hallway, Teal'c was pacing. Ronon came out the door smiling.

Teal'c demanded, "Well?"

"I'm exactly the kind of team member they want out there fighting the Wraith. Their words, not mine," Ronon responded.

"And you did not hold a weapon to their heads?" Teal'c asked teasingly.

"I did not," Ronon replied in a serious tone of voice before breaking out into a smile.

"I am pleased," Teal'c said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I had a good coach." Ronon attempted to give him some credit.

"Indeed. The Daedalus is preparing to leave. Colonel Caldwell will beam you aboard when you are ready." Teal'c brought him up to date.

"Still nothing from Midway?" Ronon inquired as they walk along the corridor.

"No. We have lost all contact with them. The Daedalus will stop on its way back to Atlantis to assess the situation. We have been able to contact Atlantis to bring them up to date on our status but they too have not been able to reach Dr. McKay or Colonel Sheppard at the Midway Station. Long range scanners have picked up some sort of catastrophic event but they are not close enough to determine what it is."

Ronon looked concerned. "Thanks." He then contacted the Daedalus and requested a beam out as Nancy Sheppard rounded the corner. Ronon's eyes widened but he was swept away in the beam.

Nancy looked at the space where he was standing and asked Teal'c, "Who was that; he looked familiar to me?"

Teal'c stared at her, "Indeed."

* * *

**_TBC (Chapter 04 Letting Go) _**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**_Puddle Jumper floating in the Galactic Void between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

DAY ONE…

"Well I guess our first order of business is to evaluate what our supplies are," Rodney remarked while thinking about food supplies.

"Okay Rodney, you're not gonna starve. The emergency jumpers are stocked to handle ten people stranded for three weeks," John gruffly replied.

Rodney winced, "I know, I know… I just can't help it. Hypoglycemic remember."

"I would like to know what the supplies are too," Kavanaugh jumped into the conversation, "The last thing we need is to be stuck in this tin can for who knows how many weeks with no food or water." Everyone ignored him.

John ordered the two remaining marines to evaluate the stores and report back. They immediately headed to the back of the rear compartment to follow their CO's orders. John turned to Dr. Lee who was sitting on a bench in the middle of the rear compartment, "Doc, you okay," he asked since the doctor hadn't said a word and had been sitting there looking shell-shocked.

Dr. Lee looked at him and just stated, "I can't believe it's just… gone." He waved his hands indicating the direction Midway Station was previously located. "All that hard work for what… a new way for the Wraith to attack Earth?" John just lets him talk, not really knowing what to say that would comfort any of them.

"Well, I for one will not miss the place…" Kavanaugh began until John glared at him. Kavanaugh wisely closed his mouth… for about a second. "Colonel, it really wasn't my fault… I was just trying to help. I _tried _to talk to those two," he pointed to Lee and McKay, "but they wouldn't listen to me and, and…"

"Wouldn't listen to you," Rodney began angrily, "I told you I was trying to shut down the Gate in a SAFE manner."

"McKay," John snapped, "That's enough. "We've got enough to deal with right now without rehashing old news. Midway is gone. Let's move on. The SGC and the IOA can decide what to do with Kavanaugh as soon as we are rescued."

Kavanaugh managed to look grateful and appalled at the same time. "You don't really think they'll hold me responsible… do you… I mean you all were there too."

Lee just threw his head in his hands; shaking it in disbelief for several seconds.

* * *

The marines, Brown and Johnson, reported the status of the available supplies which were more than enough to sustain the six survivors for at least four weeks although everyone hoped it certainly wouldn't come to that. They also pulled out packs of cards and a few board games that someone had thoughtfully stowed in case of an emergency such as this one.

After a breakfast of MREs and water, the guys settled down to a game of Trivial Pursuit. After a couple of hours, McKay and Sheppard had 4 pieces of pie each; Lee and Kavanaugh had 3 pieces of pie each; and Brown and Johnson had 2 pieces of pie each. With no clear winner in sight, the two marines bowed out of the game. They decided to sit back and watch the bickering men from a safe distant away.

John read his game card to Lee, who was seated on his left. "Green, huh, that's science and nature," _cough_ "How many eyelids," _cough, cough_, "does a cat have," _wheezy cough_, "on each eye?" _cough,_ "Well?" John asked impatiently.

"Um, Colonel maybe we should end the game," Lee began hesitantly growing more concerned as John's voice started to crack and his coughing had gotten increasingly worse as the game went on.

"Nonsense, do you know the answer or not," snapped Sheppard while visible holding back a cough.

Rodney jumped in looking just as concerned, "John, you were in the corridors without air for several minutes, your lungs are possibly damaged. I agree; why don't we call a draw to the game."

"No," he turned baleful eyes on McKay and croaked out, "You just want to stop cause you're gonna lose."

"Yeah, the game is just getting interesting," Kavanaugh whined unintentionally backing up Sheppard causing Lee and McKay to switch their attention to him. Catching the looks he was getting, he just asked confused, "What? What did I say?"

Giving up; McKay and Lee continued the game while keeping a close eye on the Colonel. The marines both moved in to back the doctors up if need be. After about another hour, it was clear Sheppard had become increasingly ill. McKay threw down his question cards and snapped "That's enough." He grabbed the first aid kit. Took out the thermometer and shoved it in the protesting Colonel's mouth. While waiting on the reading, he shook out a couple of extra strength Tylenol. He muttered angrily, "I can't believe you are putting me in the position of playing voodoo scientist because you're too damn stubborn to admit when you are feeling bad."

John glared around the thermometer but when he attempted to remove it he finds his hands pinned by the marines behind him. "Sorry, sir; McKay's right," Sgt. Johnson said as Sgt. Brown tried to explain, "You're looking pretty bad, sir." Sheppard continued to glare at both of them; his eyes promising retribution as soon as he was able.

"Uh huh; just as I thought," McKay began absently, "102.8 degrees. Here take these, they should help," McKay handed him the Tylenol and a canteen of water to wash them down. John had no choice but to comply. "You two," McKay ordered Brown and Johnson, "help me get him set up in the front. He'll be more comfortable up there… be sure to take off his TAC vest."

Ignoring John's protests, the marines removed the vest and muscled him to the forward end of the puddle jumper. While the marines got John settled in the pilot's chair; Lee looked on concerned, "What other meds are on board?"

"Don't worry we have a fully stocked med kit," McKay assured him, "he'll be alright. We just need to keep an eye on him." Despite his confident tone, he looked less than positive about the situation. He turned away muttering, "Provided he didn't irrevocably damage his lungs."

Kavanaugh expressed his personal concerns "Uh, he's not contagious or anything… well I mean we're in a tight…" his voice trailed off as everyone looked at him incredulously. "What?! …Like you all weren't thinking it too?" Kavanaugh protested.

Sgt. Brown glared at him saying, "Sir, if you want to survive past day one I suggest you sit down and shut up." Kavanaugh gulped before moving as far away as possible and sitting on a bench near the rear of the craft.

* * *

**_At the SGC, Cheyenne Mountain base…_**

In the SGC infirmary, Nancy had just finished her physical that would enable her to go travel through the gate to Atlantis. She was wearing an army green SGC jumpsuit.

"You know… it's only a matter of time before the bigwigs find out your pregnant," Carolyn reminded her.

"I know," she paused, "I don't suppose I can convince you to leave it out of your report."

Carolyn gave her _'the look'_.

"No, I didn't think so," Nancy commented.

"Come on. Let's grab some lunch and you can tell me all about how you and John first met," Carolyn offered, "You were already together when we met up in school and I don't think you ever told me." Carolyn walked over to her coat rack and shrugged off her white smock. They both headed out the door towards the Mess Hall.

* * *

A little while later, Carolyn and Nancy sat down to eat with their lunch trays.

Nancy looked disgusted, "How can you guys stand to eat this slop every day."

"It's nutritious," Dr. Lam reminded her, "Now spill."

"Well...," Nancy began.

_…(FLASH) Several years prior…_

_Nancy had been drafted by her nephew, Avery, to escort him and several other children to an Aviation Show at a local museum. As they walked down the stairs leading into some of the more advance exhibits Nancy asked him, "So what do you think of the astronaut ice cream?" _

_Avery bent over, clutching his stomach dramatically, "I'm gonna be a fireman." He made some hacking noises as he handed his aunt the ice cream in question, "Here you want this?"_

_She looked at the ice cream in her hand and said, "No thanks, I'm still dealing with the Skylab Chili." She then proceeded to lecture him, "The next time you volunteer me as a chaperone for your class here are my strengths…ball games, movies and Beach Boy concerts… always go with my strengths."_

_"Alright, alright," Avery responded with an eye role, "Can I get my face painted now?"_

_Nancy looked at him strangely, "First you wanna be an astronaut, then a fireman, and now you want to be a cosmetologist…should I be concerned?"_

_Rather than answer, Avery glanced around her and rushed forward as he said, "Wow, look at all this cool airplane stuff. Maybe I'll be a pilot."_

_"Oh good, it was just a phase," she responded sarcastically as she looked at the cute guy with messy dark spiked hair minding the booth._

_"Hey, Aunt Nancy, do you know how airplanes fly?" Avery asked as the guy grinned behind him._

_"Well you know; first you're on the plane, then you get going really fast, then the runway ends, and then wind and gravity take over," she began as the attendant looked at her nodding his head encouragingly. "And the next thing you know you're at thirty thousand feet watching a Steve Guttenburg movie," she finished. Avery and the attendant just stared at her both wondering what planet she was from._

_The attendant spoke up, "Yeah, that's pretty much how Da Vinci conceived flight," he picked up a piece of the display and handed it to Nancy, "Do you really wanna know how planes fly?" _

_Nancy stared for a minute before declining, "I'm not really the audience participation type." _

_Avery looked at her upset, "Aunt Nancy, please don't get us kicked out again." _

_He then turned to look at the attended, "So, tell me mister, how do planes really fly?"_

_The attendant bent down on one knee and explained, "Well, you see, a plane's wings are curved and when the wind blows across it the air pressure on top lowers and the wing lifts up." He demonstrated with a stick that was covered with a rounded piece of thick card board paper. He blew on the paper which waved like a kite. _

_"Cool," Avery said as Nancy looked at him like he was nuts. _

_Catching Nancy's glance, the attended responded, "Okay, so I didn't split the atom; this is a children's museum after all. So how about a look of wonder and amazement."_

_She responded, "You're looking at it," with no visible change in her expression. _

_"Right…hey, I'm John Sheppard and you are?" as he grabbed hold of her hand. "Nancy Adams," she replied with a smile. Avery rolled his eyes._

_"You want to get together sometime?" he asked. _

_She was confused, "What? Like what do you mean?" _

_He waved his arms and charmingly replied, "You know, like for a date." _

_Nancy who still couldn't believe he asked her out responded, "What do you mean for a date?"_

_John looked at her wonderingly and replied, "Well you know when two people make plans to spend time together," he paused before he said, "I don't think I'm breaking any new ground here."_

* * *

"Oh my God, he sounds just so adorable," Carolyn laughed.

"Well, I felt like a complete idiot," Nancy replied. "Thank goodness, he was persistent."

"But that reminds me, how is Avery and what about your sister, Angela?" Carolyn responded.

"They're good. Avery ended up being a medical doctor and forgot all about his dreams of flying. Angela's actually between jobs right now. That worked out great since she is pretending to be me at the HSO. Of course, it helped that the request came directly from General O'Neill. I'm just glad she didn't ask a lot of questions."

"Well, it helps when you've got a twin sister to cover your sudden mysterious absence from work," Carolyn agreed.

* * *

**_Puddle Jumper floating in the Galactic Void between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

DAY TWO…

John, who had awakened to the sound of Lee, Kavanaugh and McKay bickering over whose fault it is that Midway had been destroyed, decided that he needed some alone time before he became either homicidal or suicidal. He ordered Brown and Johnson to keep an eye on the scientists and retreated back to the front compartment. His head was throbbing as he downed some more Tylenol and resolved to settle in for a long wait. As he drifted off into fever induced dreams; he wondered how he got himself into this situation…

* * *

_(Flash) "I can't believe you are turning your back on this family... for what...the Air Force! yelled Patrick Sheppard._

_"I'm not turning my back on anything. I want to fly," declared John._

_"Fly. What good is flying? You're smart. You could make a fortune in business... our business but instead you want to play tin soldier," growled Patrick._

_John protested, "Dad..."_

_Patrick interrupted angrily, "No. You don't get to call me that anymore. You're no son of mine. What a waste."_

_John pushed back his tears as he grabbed his duffle he had packed the night before, he snapped, "Fine." He yanked open the door to their palatial mansion and rushed out._

_Instantly regretting his harsh words, Patrick called out, "John wait."_

_John ignored him as he threw his bag into the waiting taxi and ordered, "Drive." He never looked back._

* * *

Lee pulled out a deck of playing cards and challenged the others to a game of gin rummy. He then asked, "Should someone check on the Colonel?"

Kavanaugh who was tired of everyone catering to the military; snapped "I'm sure if he wanted to talk with us, he wouldn't have locked himself in the cockpit. Are we gonna play or not!?"

Rodney and the marines shared a glance at the cockpit but decided against disturbing Sheppard at this time.

The guys all settled down to play a few rounds of cards.

* * *

_(Flash) "Mr. Sheppard I believe that we can get your son off with minimal consequences," explained Grant Shore. _

_"Thank you Shore," replied Patrick. He was glad he had been able to find such a capable attorney on such short notice. He wished Nancy had been here but she was out of town on business._

_John waved his arm, "Hello, right here." The two businessmen ignored him._

_Grant turned to John, "Mr. Sheppard...err John. Perhaps it would help your case if you offered to be discharged from the service in lieu of a trial."_

_John snapped, "No way. I wanna fly."_

_Patrick interrupted, "Son your flying career is over. You'll never amount to anything in the Air Force after disobeying orders. Not to mention the million dollar aircraft that you crashed in the desert."_

_John looked between the two as he declared, "I'm not quitting and I'm still going to fly." He focused on his father, "Don't think I don't know that you want to use this 'golden' opportunity to force me into the family business. It won't work. I'm gonna fight this. I was saving lives."_

_Patrick sighed, "John when are you going to grow up."_

* * *

Brown leaned over and whispered to Johnson, "We need to check on the Colonel. I know he wants us to watch these guys but he was looking pretty rough in there."

Johnson replied, "Yeah, you're right." He excused himself from the game and headed up to the front of the ship. He disappeared behind the bulkhead.

In the cockpit, Johnson observed Sheppard for a few minutes while holding his hand against his forehead. Rodney came through the archway and inquired, "What, is he all right? He isn't any worse is he? Maybe, we should give him some more Tylenol."

"Yes, sir, his fever is still up there and his sleeping is pretty restless." They rousted John enough to get the Tylenol in him and watched as he settled back down.

* * *

_(FLASH) In a helicopter flying over an uncharted military operation in the Antarctica, Major John Sheppard was regaling his passenger with the variety of aircraft he had previously had the extreme pleasure of flying in his military career… "Apache, Black Hawk, Cobra, Osprey…" _

_General Jack O'Neill interrupted him, "That's a lot of training for the Antarctic."_

_John evaded, "It was the one continent I never set foot on." _

_O'Neill said with heartfelt disgust, "It's one of my least favorite continents." _

_With a quirky grin John said, "I kinda like it here." _

_The General turned to look at him and said incredulously, "You like it here!?" he was clearly questioning the sanity of anyone that would actually enjoy being assigned to the Antarctic. _

_John cheerfully replied, "Yes, sir," as he checked his instruments, "Be there in about ten minutes, sir." Just then a voice came over the radio, _"All inbound craft, we have a rogue drone that could seek a target on its own. Land immediately and shut down your engines. This is not a drill. I repeat…"

_John glanced out the window prepared to land when he spotted an unknown object heading their way, "It's too late. Hang on!" O'Neill braced against the nearest surface while twisting and turning to get a look at the incoming drone. "Break right," he hollered. John banked left just in time for the drone to whiz by them. O'Neill stared at him and repeated his order, "I said right!"_

_John calmly replied, "I'm getting' to that, sir." He silently wondered what God he pissed off this badly as he swung the helicopter to the right to avoid the drone's next pass. _

_They were both looking all around. John said, "I can't see it." Just then O'Neill spotted the drone and told him frantically, "Pull up! Pull up!" John responded by taking the helicopter into a steep dive. The drone zoomed overhead. O'Neill catching that John was pretty much doing the exact opposite of what he ordered, calmly asked, "What about now?"_

_John responded, "Now's good," as he swung the helicopter straight up; both witnessed the drone crashing into a snow bank below them. Sheppard then found a clear spot and brought the helicopter down and immediately shut it down on O'Neill's order. John couldn't remember ever seeing anything like the drone in his career and immediately turned to question the General, "Sir? What the hell was that?" _

_O'Neill held up a finger as he said, "Wait for it," just as the drone flew up out of the snow bank and headed straight for them. John yelled, "Get out!" as he opened his door and dove head first out of the helicopter. Jack rushed to follow suit. Just as he cleared the helicopter the drone dropped down in front of him apparently lifeless. _

_A snow covered Sheppard circled the copter and said in a stunned voice, "That was different." _

_O'Neill looking very calm and composed quipped, "For me, not so much. Better let the base know that the drone has been deactivated and we'll be there shortly."_

* * *

Rodney entered the cockpit and took a seat in the co-pilots chair. He dragged open his laptop and booted up a game as he kept an eye on his friend who was obviously still quite ill.

* * *

_(FLASH) "Major, we haven't had a chance to talk previously but I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I lead this expedition and I'd very much like you to be a part of it." Elizabeth smiled at the major. _

_John who was worrying about having some mutant alien gene crawling through his system decided to blow her off with, "Yeah, great…I'll uh think about it," as he hurried away. He had to meet up with General O'Neill to fly him back to MacMurdo. _

* * *

Dr. Lee entered the cockpit and asked, "Do you want me to sit with him awhile?"

"No, no, no. I'll do it," Rodney was quick to dissuade him.

Lee was about to object but caught the look of guilt that crossed Rodney's face as he stared at Sheppard, "Okay," he said quietly, "I'll be out here if you need me." He pointed to the rear compartment. He stood there a minute longer before quietly exiting; leaving the comrades alone.

* * *

_(FLASH) John was going through pre-flight checks trying to pretend nothing had changed when he felt the General's eyes on him._

_O'Neill finally opened the conversation with, "This isn't a long trip, so I'll be as succinct as possible." Silence._

_John finished his checks and turned to look at the general who was still staring at him. John broke eye contact and said, "Well, that's pretty succinct."_

_O'Neill replied, "Thank you."_

_John hesitatingly replied, "I told Dr. Weir that… I'd think about it." _

_Jack stared at him but when nothing else was forthcoming he continued, "And? So? Well? What!?" The helicopter's engines came online. _

_John attempted to defend himself, "All due respect; sir, we were just attacked by an alien missile. Then I found out I have some mutant gene. Then there's this Stargate thing and these expeditions to other galaxies." _

_Jack interrupted, "You know, this isn't about you, Sheppard. It's a lot bigger than that."_

_Sheppard objected, "Right now, at this very second, whether I decide to go on this mission or not seems to be about me." He grabbed his helmet and puts it on hoping to signal an end to the conversation._

_O'Neill kept up the pressure "Let me ask you something…" He grabbed his own headset so that he could reach Sheppard. He tilted the microphone and asked, "Why'd you become a pilot?"_

_John answered the innocuous question honestly, "I think people who don't want to fly are crazy." He then lifted the helicopter off the ground and started heading back to MacMurdo._

_O'Neill stared at him as he said carefully into the mic, "And I think people who don't want to go through the Stargate are equally as whacked." John turned to face him as Jack continued seriously, "Now if you can't give me a yes by the time we reach MacMurdo, I don't even want you." _

_They both settled in for a tense ride. _

_As soon as they landed at MacMurdo, John asked, "Do you have a quarter?" _

_O'Neill looked at him strangely but replied anyway, "Yeah." He then pulled out a quarter. _

_John looked at him as he said, "Your call General. Heads I go, tails I stay."_

_"You've got to be kidding me," Jack sputtered. They stared at each other for a minute then Jack tossed the coin in the air; "What the hell," he said as they both watch it spin in the air. It lands…_

* * *

Kavanaugh who was disgruntled that he was not the center of attention began to complain loudly about being stuck in the back of the ship with Lee and the two marines while Sheppard and McKay were enjoying a 'lap of luxury' up front.

Everyone ignored him.

* * *

_(FLASH) John waited impatiently for Nancy to answer her phone. _

_"Hello," a groggy male voice answered. He waited, "Hello?"_

_John frowned. He knew that voice. _

_"Hello?" called Grant for the third time. John started to reply when he heard Nancy in the background. "Honey...who's on the phone?"_

_John pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it balefully before slamming it down in a fit of anger. "Dammit. My own attorney!"_

_He sighed as he picked up the phone again and dialed a more familiar number._

_"Sheppard residence," came a warm greeting._

_John hesitantly answered, "Trudi?"_

_"Johnny is that you. Landsakes boy you haven't called in forever!" exclaimed Gertrude, the Sheppard's housekeeper. "I'm afraid you just missed Dave and your Dad. They've already left for the office."_

_John felt disappointed, "Oh. Neither of them are there huh?"_

_"No dear, did you want to leave a number where they can call you back?" she asked._

_"Uh no...I'm not gonna be here that long."_

_Sensing his disquiet, Gertrude asked, "John is everything alright?"_

_John assured her, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm just... I wanted to let them know that I'm being shipped out and I don't know when I'll be back. I won't be able to contact anyone while I'm gone."_

_"Oh baby, your dad is going to be so upset he missed your call," groaned Gertrude. "Are you sure there isn't some way you can call him back or he could contact your command?"_

_"No, I'm afraid not. Listen Trudi. Take good care of them will ya?" asked John_

_"Of course I will," she assured him._

_"Thanks Trudi. I think I'm gonna miss you most of all," responded John. "Look I've gotta go."_

_"Okay baby. You stay safe. You hear me," commanded Gertrude._

_John promised, "Yeah. Yeah. I'll call you when I can. Bye." He hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. An arm snaked around his shoulder._

_"Hey Sugar. You ready?" purred a blonde woman._

_"For you Pam," he paused strategically as he turned to face her, "I'm always ready."_

* * *

Rodney glanced up as Sheppard began to mutter. He couldn't quite piece together what his friend was talking about but could see a grin on his face. He determined that whatever John was dreaming about was certainly not an unpleasant experience. He flipped open his laptop and started a new game of 'Mahjong'.

* * *

**_At the SGC, Cheyenne Mountain base…_**

Nancy was walking down the SGC corridor toward General O'Neill's office when she suddenly became light headed. She immediately reached out and braced herself against the wall praying for the dizziness to pass.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" Walter rushed up to her when he caught sight of her listing against the wall.

"Yes, I'm fine," she covered.

"Maybe, I should escort you to the infirmary," Walter began as Dr. Daniel Jackson and Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell came upon them.

"Is everything all right here," Daniel asked in his soothing voice.

"Yeah, what he said," mimicked Cam.

Feeling overwhelmed Nancy retaliated, "What have you never dealt with a pregnant woman before?" Her eyes widened as soon as she realized what she had said and she rushed away leaving three stunned men behind. They stared at each other dumbfounded for several seconds.

"Uh, did she say pregnant?" Cam finally stuttered out.

"Yes, I think so." Daniel responded wonderingly as they both turned to look at Walter.

"Hey, don't look at me; I've got nothin' to do with it," he hurriedly stated as he rushed back to the Control Room. "Wait till the guys hear about this," he muttered to himself, "and I bet I know just who is responsible," thinking back to his earlier research for the General.

* * *

**_Puddle Jumper floating in the Galactic Void between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

DAY THREE…

"No, no, no… Eowyn is way hotter than Arwen," Kavanaugh interrupted Lee's choice of best actress in the Lord of the Rings Trilogy films.

"You have got to be kidding me. How can you honestly think that she is better than the elf princess!? Lee asked incredulously.

"Eowyn is a Queen, Aragorn was an idiot to pass her over," Kavanaugh declared.

McKay eyed the marines as he puts his hand over his eyes and just shook his head in misery.

* * *

_(FLASH) The tall thin man called into the tent ahead, "It is Halling. I bring men from away."_

_A beautiful young woman with cinnamon skin and shoulder length brown hair looked up at her kin before turning towards the entrance, "Enter," she returned._

_Halling entered the tent and gestured for the men following him to join him. The woman stepped forward as Halling said, "These men wish to trade."_

_Sheppard removed his night goggles, ran a hand through his hair causing it to spike even more than usual and smiled at the woman as he shyly said, "Ah, it's, uh… it's nice to meet you."_

_She looked him in the eye and said pleasantly, "I am Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Torrin Taghan."_

_Colonel Sumner moved forward and introduced himself and the others, "Colonel Marshall Sumner, Major Sheppard, and Lieutenant Ford. We have very few specific needs," he said flatly_

_Teyla was not impressed and lets him know by declining his request for trade, "We do not trade with strangers."_

_Sumner responded sarcastically, "Is that a fact."_

_Sheppard sensing a potential trap rushed in with, "Well, then, we'll just, uh, we'll have to get to know each other. Me, um…I like; uh, Ferris Wheels and, uh, college football; anything that goes more than two hundred miles per hour." Ford looked confused and quietly reminded Sheppard, "Sir, that's not going to mean anything to them."_

_Sheppard quietly responded, "Feel free to speak up. I'm just trying to break the ice." Sheppard continued to smile while watching Teyla. _

_Sumner turned away and quietly stated, "If these people can't help us; I'd rather not waste the time."_

_Teyla interrupted the men's conversation with, "Each morning before dawn our people drink a stout tea to brace us for the coming day. Will you join us?" She clearly singled out Sheppard for her comments._

_Sheppard stepped closer and smiled as he responded, "I love a good cup of tea. Now there's another thing you know about me. We're practically friends already!" At this everyone broke out in a grin even Sumner._

* * *

_A little while later, everyone was hanging around the tent discussing the ruins off in the distance. _

_ An Athosian named Toran advised, "The City of the Ancestors in not safe."_

_Sumner arrogantly stated, "We can handle ourselves."_

_Toran continued to protest, "The Wraith will come."_

_Sumner, who had previously overheard the children mention the Wraith, asked, "Who are these Wraiths?"_

_Teyla looks surprised as she replied, "We have never met anyone who did not know."_

_Sumner looked confident as he stated, "You have now."_

_Teyla responded, "If the Wraith have never touched your world, you should go back there."_

_Sheppard interjected, "Oh, we'd like to, but we can't. See, here's the thing, ma'am; we've got ourselves into a bit of a bind and we may need a safe place to stay for awhile." _

_Teyla stared deeply into his eyes as she said, "Our people have long believed that the Wraith will come if we venture into the old city… but it is a belief we have not tested in some time." _

_"Gentlemen," Sumner invited Ford and Sheppard outside to talk. "Look, I don't care what they say. That city's worth a look, not to mention the possibility there could be ZPMs there that they don't know or care about."_

_Sheppard surmised, "What if the Wraiths are the enemy the Ancient hologram lady was talking about?"_

_Surprisingly Sumner was agreeable, "All the more reason for us to have a defensible position should we have to abandon Atlantis. Stay here and find out what you can. Ford, you head back to the gate, report in to Weir. Tell her we'll have answers for her in a few hours." _

_Ford immediately responded, "Yes, sir," as he and Sheppard exchanged looks. Sumner headed off for the ruins and Sheppard returned to the tent._

_"Well, guess it's just you and me," John said as he looks at Teyla, "And him," he included Toran as an afterthought._

_Teyla bluntly reminded him, "Your leader looks through me as if I were not there." _

_Sheppard unable to argue simply asked, "Do I?"_

_She stared at him a few minutes before replying, "No." She paused then abruptly continued, "You truly cannot return to your world?" Sheppard looked sad as he replied, "No." She nodded in commiseration as she told him, "Then there is something you must see." She led him away from the tent and headed towards the forrest. Sheppard followed. _

_After a few minutes of companionable silence, Sheppard broke in, "How much further is this place?" _

_"Not far," Teyla called back to him as John slipped and slid clumsily into a hole. Teyla turned to assist him but he hurried back to his feet and dusted himself off thinking quietly _'Yeah, I really impress her don't I'_. _

_A short while later, they arrived at an entrance to an underground cavern. Teyla grabbed a torch and walked into the cavern. She told John, "I used to play here as a child. I believe this is where the survivors hid from the Wraith during the last great attack." She looked at her torch as John took out a lighter inviting, "Let me."_

_Teyla recognizing that John thinks she was a technologically inferior race, took out her own device and quickly lit the torch, "We mastered fire long ago." John realizing his faux pas simply closed the lighter as he admitted, "Guess so!" They continued into the cavern. _

_John caught a glint of light off an object on the ground and bent down to pick up a pendent. "What's this?" he said absently. Teyla looked back and gasped in surprise and delight, "I lost this years ago. How did you…?"_

_Sheppard thinking it no big deal just dismissed his actions, "It was just lying over there. It was reflecting off the light," he then placed the pendant around her neck. To break the moment, he shone the light attached to his weapon on the cavern walls noting, "Someone's been busy, you know?"_

_Teyla told him, "The drawings in the caves are extensive. Many must date back thousands of years… or more." She watched as John moved in to study the cavern art closely. _

_He pointed to one and asked, "Does this represent the destruction of your city?" She shook her head replying, "This drawing far predates that." He glanced back at her as he said, "So, what, someone knew it was going to happen?"_

_Teyla responded solemnly, "I believe it happens again and again. The Wraith allow our kind to grow in numbers, and when that number reaches a certain point they return to cull their human herd. Sometimes a few hundred years will pass before they awaken again. We've visited many, many worlds… I know of none untouched by the Wraith. The last great holocaust was five generations ago, but still they return; in smaller numbers, to remind us of their power."_

_John was stunned, "It's a hell of a way to live."_

_Teyla bitterly responded, "We move our hunting camps around. We try to teach our children not to live in fear, but it is hard. Some of us can sense the Wraith coming. That gives us warning," feeling she may have said too much Teyla directed John towards the entrance, "We should go. It will be dark soon."_

_As they headed back to camp, Teyla suddenly stopped as if sensing something. John alerted by her actions; immediately readied his weapon. Teyla looked up just before sounds of ships could be heard in the distance. _

_Sheppard asked, "What is it?"_

_Teyla replied, "The Wraith!" as she raced away from Sheppard heading towards her village. _

_Sheppard took off after her calling, "The Wraith!"_

* * *

"Sir, I think the Colonel is worse. He seems really jumpy," Brown told McKay as they both rush to the front of the puddle jumper in time to witness John call out, "The Wraith!" as he fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**_At the SGC, Cheyenne Mountain base…_**

Mr. Coolidge arrived at Nancy's quarters. He knocked on the door.

Nancy; who had been hiding out for most of the day, hesitantly called out, "Come in."

"Dr. Shore, might I have a word with you?" Coolidge asked condescendingly.

_'Great'_ she thought to herself, _'the idiot knows'_. Out loud she said invitingly, "Sure, please come in. I was just going to fix myself some tea."

"Thank you, I'll be brief. In light of the new circumstances, the IOA feels it is not in the best interest for you to be taking the position of Security Chief in Atlantis," he said.

"What new circumstances?" Nancy bluffed.

"Why your pregnancy, I'm quite sure your husband wouldn't want his child being raised by strangers in another galaxy," Coolidge reminded her.

"My soon-to-be ex-husband doesn't have anything to say about it," she began before she played her ace in the hole, "However, I was under the impression from Dr. Lam that my child would be a future asset to the Atlantis Expedition given her genealogy."

Feeling broadsided, Coolidge responded, "What genealogy!?"

"Well Dr. Lam assures me that with my three genetic markers and my child's father's five genetic markers that the baby could possibly be a new evolutionary form and bring us closer to the Ancient Technology," Nancy responded haughtily. She didn't let on that she was scared to death about what it would all mean for her baby.

"I see; forgive me, I'll need to consult further with the good doctor," he excused himself as he headed back out the door.

"Yeah, you do that buddy," she muttered as she looked down. "Don't worry baby, nothing will keep us and daddy apart now. We're gonna be a real family again." She felt a warm glow from inside her stomach as she rubbed it comfortingly.

* * *

**_Puddle Jumper floating in the Galactic Void between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

DAY FOUR…

Lee angrily said, "No, no, no… that is not how you make a good lasagna. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"Hey; now, that wasn't really called for all I said is that a real authentic lasagna does not have to have ricotta cheese in it; cottage works just as well," Kavanaugh protested.

"Good Lord, what will you come up with next; hotdogs without the buns" Lee replied sarcastically.

Brown and Johnson exchanged glances then looked to the forward compartment where Sheppard and McKay were safely tucked away. Not for the last time did they wonder _'why them_'. As quickly as they had the thought, they remember Hester and the other marines who died at Midway and were ashamed.

* * *

_(FLASH) John reached the Queen's Dining Hall where Colonel Sumner was being tortured by the Wraith Queen. He looked down from his hiding position above and immediately opened fire on the Wraith Queen. She stumbled but did not release Sumner or turn to look at Sheppard. He then shot the Wraith Warrior standing guard; who fell to the floor apparently dead. The Queen continued feeding off of Sumner, which enabled her to quickly heal her wounds. Sheppard then fired and dispatched the second warrior leaving just the Queen._

_He at first aimed for her head but quickly saw Sumner who had aged dramatically. Sumner stared back at him pitifully; he nodded to Sheppard. John swallowed and changed his target to Sumner's heart which rested beneath the Queen's hand. He aimed carefully then fired. The bullet quickly passed through the Queen's hand and through Sumner's heart; killing him instantly. Sheppard felt a moment of guilt and regret even though he knew it was the right thing to do and that Sumner would have approved._

_The Queen snarled her anger and quickly turned around. She spied Sheppard as one of her personal guards came up and stunned him. "Bring him," was the last thing Sheppard heard as he collapsed to the floor._

* * *

_A short while later; Sheppard came to, already pinned to the table that the Queen was standing by. She walked over. He stared at her and inquired, "How's the hand feeling?"_

_She brought her hand up so he could watch as it healed instantly. She amusedly told him, "Much better."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that," Sheppard replied as the Queen began to search his pockets. She pulled out the Ancient's scanning device and demanded, "How did this come to you?"_

_Sheppard bluffed, "I don't remember." The Queen snarled back at him in her anger. However, before she could retaliate a shot rang out and the Wraith Warrior fell to the ground as several bullets were pumped into him by Lieutenant Ford._

_While the Queen was distracted, Sheppard called into his communicator, "Light it up!" All around sounds of explosions could be heard. The Wraith Queen screamed her fury as her guards were killed in the explosions._

_Ford attempted to shoot the Queen but had little effect. Sheppard grabbed one of the warrior's weapons; which appeared to be a spear-like gun; he then rammed it like a bayonet through the Queen's chest skewering her. "That has to kill you," he muttered. He yanked the spear out as she fell to the floor. He turned to Ford and asked, "How'd you find me?"_

_Ford simply said, "Tread marks. Standard issue. Sir, let's go."_

_The Queen called out to them, "You don't know what you have done. We are merely the caretakers for those that sleep. When I die, the others will awake," her voice deepened from the pain, "All of them." Her eyes closed as she died. Sheppard glanced down at his scanner that suddenly showed dot after dot appearing. _

_Sheppard and Ford looked up to noises of the awakening Wraith. Several honeycomb cells could be seen lighting up. Ford stated, "Sir, we need to leave," as he handed Sheppard a pistol. Sheppard agreed._

_"Bates, we're on the go," he called in a report over his communicator. Bates could be heard replying, "So are we," he paused then asked, "Colonel Sumner?" _

_Sheppard responded, "Negative."_

* * *

Rodney read out loud from his laptop, "Call me Ishmael." He began to read the first chapter of Moby Dick to the ailing Colonel. After reading a few paragraphs; Rodney paused as he glanced at Sheppard, "I don't know if you can hear me John; but you really need to get better… and soon. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I mean you've got me reading a story about a whale for God's sake. After what we went through with that whale-like sea creature…" There's no response. Rodney looked sad as he continued with the book.

* * *

_(FLASH) Sheppard and Ford headed out to the balcony to get a little breather from the celebratory party being thrown in the Atlantis Gateroom. _

_Ford looked out over the water as he said, "I guess this is home now." _

_Sheppard agreed, "I guess so."_

_Ford smiled as he cajoled, "I'm thinking of a little place with an ocean view. Out of the way." He looked out over the city as Elizabeth came up behind them._

_"Major, Lieutenant," she handed them both a mug, "I thought the occasion merited opening this. Compliments of General O'Neill," mentioning the magnum of Champagne that Jack rolled through the Gate just before it shut off all contact with Earth._

_Sheppard gave a lackluster, "Cheers." _

_Elizabeth tried to perk him up with a pep talk, "You did good John."_

_He denied, "I don't know about that." _

_She reminded him, "Hey, there was no way you could have saved Colonel Sumner."_

_John guiltily responded, "I have to live with it." Elizabeth nodded her understanding but didn't interrupt. "I'm beginning to think you were right… I have made things much worse. I haven't made us many more friends out there."_

_"No," she replied, "Look around you." She turned towards the Gateroom. Sheppard looked at the villagers who appear to be happy and healthy. _

_Teyla came up saying, "I agree, Major Sheppard," she walked over to John, placed both hands on his shoulders and bent forward to touch foreheads in the manners of her people. John glanced nervously at Ford who grinned back at him. With a roll of his eyes, Sheppard lowered his head so that his forehead was in contact with Teyla's. After a moment, Teyla raised her head and said, "You have earned both my friendship and that of my people. With our help, you will make many more friends." Sheppard spied McKay and Beckett watching them from across the way._

_Teyla, Ford and Sheppard headed off the balcony but Elizabeth called out to John, "One more thing, Major… something I'd like you to sleep on. I have a few thoughts on it myself; but…"_

_A curious Sheppard couldn't resist asking, "Thoughts about what?"_

_"Who the members of your team might be," Elizabeth came back with._

_"My team," a befuddled Sheppard responded._

_"Well, you are the ranking military officer now, or do you need to be reminded of that?" she echoed his comment from earlier. "We need to get back out there; do what we came to do." She looked at him for a moment before turning to stare out at the ocean. Sheppard joined her at the railing. _

_He waited a moment before responding, "You do realize; I can get us into all sorts of trouble, right?"_

_Elizabeth__ just smiled as she nodded. _

* * *

"The End," McKay read. He looked up and spotted Brown and Johnson hovering in the doorway. "Hi guys; is there a problem?" McKay asked looking concerned.

"Uh; no sir, we were just checking on the Colonel's condition," Brown replied.

"Oh, well he doesn't appear to be getting worse and he has been pretty settled for the past hour or so," Rodney assured them, "I hope his fever is going to break soon."

Johnson handed McKay some MREs and canteens of water while saying, "You've got to keep your strength up also, Sir. The colonel wouldn't like it if he woke up and saw that you weren't in peak condition."

Rodney was grateful and thanked the marines for their help. They exited the cockpit as McKay returned to his ever vigilant watch.

* * *

**_At the SGC, Cheyenne Mountain base…_**

General Hank Landry opened the file he had just received from Dr. Lam detailing the physical for the new Security Chief of Atlantis. As he read down the findings, he stopped at the word pregnant.

He immediately placed a phone call, "Jack, I need to see you right away."

* * *

A short while later, General Jack O'Neill arrived at Landry's office to find it filled with the Chief Medical Officer, Carolyn Lam and the general himself. They were arguing.

"Carolyn, God damn it; how could you even think to approve…" Hank was shouting at his daughter. He voice trailed off when he heard a throat clearing.

"Well, I see that you started without me," Jack cheerfully commented.

"Jack," Hank began before he was interrupted by Carolyn's, "General O'Neill, I'm for one am glad you could join us." She threw a disgusted look over her shoulder in her father's direction. "General Landry is being….bull headed… again."

"Carolyn, that is not…" defended Hank.

"Let's not fight," Jack interjected. "Why don't we all sit down and clear the air a little? Hmm."

* * *

**_Puddle Jumper floating in the Galactic Void between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

DAY FIVE…

"You know Sheppard, I think your men really like me," Rodney said. "Huh, yeah."

Dr. Lee called out from the back, "Dr. McKay, its breakfast time." Angry grumbles could be heard in the background.

"Well, the natives are getting restless again… guess I'd better get out there. Can I bring you anything? No. I guess not," McKay rambled on to Sheppard's sleeping form.

* * *

_(FLASH) Elizabeth's voice was heard over the radio, "How is Major Sheppard?" _

_John struggled to reply around the pain, "I'm still here."_

_Elizabeth tried to hold back her concern, "Hang in there, Major. We're working on the problem."_

_John hearing the masked concern tried to reassure her, "I know you are. Listen, uh, I'd like to say something while I still can."_

_Elizabeth hurried to stop him, "Don't! You're gonna get through this." _

_Sheppard grinned morosely, "If I was… he wouldn't have let me go."_

_Elizabeth__ was confused, "Who wouldn't have let you go?"_

_John replied, "The Wraith." John shifted in pain before he continued, "I guess he saw me as good as dead; cause he just walked away, so..." he cleared his throat before continuing, "what I wanted to say was…"_

_Elizabeth interrupted, "Save your strength, John, and tell me in person."_

_Sheppard felt he had to let her know how he really felt before it's was too late, "This is important."_

_Elizabeth conceded after hearing the desperate tone in his voice, "I'm listening." She braced herself._

_Just as John was about to speak; Lieutenant Ford interjected, "We should send him through the event horizon. If Dr. McKay figures it out in time, we can fix the major up on the other side. If he doesn't, we're all dead anyway."_

_"No pressure," Rodney muttered sarcastically._

_Peter Grodin could be heard over the radio confirming, "Major Sheppard would effectively be in suspended animation for the entire time."_

_Dr. Beckett disagreed, "We can't risk that!"_

_Ford asked, "Why not?"_

_Carson__ responded, "If the creature reacted that violently to a few drops of water, who knows how it would react to Stargate travel?"_

_A stunned Elizabeth responded, "You're telling me Major Sheppard can't come through the Gate while that thing is on him?"_

_Teyla rushed to command, "Then we must do something now."_

_Sheppard, who has been listening to the conversation, quietly interjected, "Hit me with the defibrillator."_

_Beckett exhaled, "You may be onto something, Major."_

_Ford objected, "No…no! You said that might kill him."_

_Sheppard responded, "That's the idea."_

_Teyla was confused, "I don't understand."_

_Beckett attempted to reassure her, "Teyla, you said this creature is like a Wraith." She agreed. "Then how do you think it would respond if; God forbid, Major Sheppard were to die right now, then?"_

_Teyla looked at John as she replied in wonder, "It would stop feeding!"_

_"Exactly, just as a Wraith would," Beckett confirmed._

_An upset Elizabeth asked, "How is that an idea?"_

_Beckett further explained, "We're suggesting that we fool the creature into thinking its prey is dead by stopping the major's heart. If I'm right, it should let him go."_

_Ford showed he was on board, "When the thing lets go, we give him another jolt."_

_Carson further suggested, "You can give it a try. If it doesn't work, send him through the event horizon. He'll keep there as good as a deep freeze."_

_Uncertain, Elizabeth appealed to Sheppard, "John, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"I want this damn thing off me."_

_Beckett could be heard giving orders to his medical staff, "Be prepared for a Code Blue in the Jumper Bay," he turned back to the radio, "Lieutenant Ford, do you know how to do this?"_

_Ford stood up calling, "Yes, Sir!" he picked up the defibrillator while telling Teyla, "Cut his shirt open."_

_Teyla was confused, "What?" _

_Ford repeated the order "Cut his shirt open!" Teyla grabbed a pair of scissors from the emergency medical kit and began to cut open John's shirt. About half way she gave up and ripped it the rest of the way._

_Ford came back calling, "Charging to two hundred. Move his tags." _

_Teyla visibly worried again responded, "What?"_

_Ford replied, "Move his chains to the side." She rushed to comply._

_Beckett could be heard calmly advising, "Place the lubrication right on the paddles." Ford complied as the machine began to beep._

_Ford called out, "Ready to go." Quietly he told Teyla, "Once the bug falls off, I'm going to have to kill it. I'll wait for it to charge up again and I'll give him another jolt." He turned to look at Rodney, "McKay, if we can't restart his heart on the first time, I'm going to need that bulkhead door open again." _

_Rodney immediately stopped work on the panel and rushed to comply. "Done," he said as the door slid open and the event horizon could be seen covering the entire area. He then stood back and watched with a deep look of concern on his face._

_Ford told Teyla, "One of us is going to have to get him through."_

_Teyla responded, "I will."_

_Ford began to bring the paddles down; hesitated, looking at Sheppard in fear. _

_Sheppard shocked him out of it and snapped, "Do it!"_

_Ford brought the paddles down; causing a jolt of pain to convulse through Sheppard. Then he felt nothing more._

* * *

"Definitely the prequel; especially the Sith Lord one," Kavanaugh said confidently.

"No way, Han Solo and Chewbacca were way better than anything those prequels gave us," Lee interjected.

Johnson joined in, "I always thought the moment between Princess Leia and Han just before they froze him in carbonate was the defining moment of all the Star Wars movies."

"Nah, it was when Vader told Luke that Obi Wan lied to him and he, Vader, was really his father," Brown declared.

* * *

_(FLASH) Sheppard smiled flirtatiously at the nurse who was tending him. Ford was sitting on the bed chatting with Teyla and McKay. Everyone looked up as Elizabeth entered the infirmary._

_"How are you feeling," she asked John._

_"Starving," he replied._

_McKay interjected, "He's got quite the hickey, but Dr. Beckett says he'll be fine in a few days."_

_Teyla also said, "We should let you rest."_

_John objected, "No, you should get me food."_

_Elizabeth smiled and said, "I think we can arrange that."_

_Ford hopped up as he said, "Welcome back, Sir."_

_John looked at them all saying calmly, "I have to admit, it is a pleasant surprise." _

_Ford, McKay and Teyla started to leave but stopped abruptly when Elizabeth asked, "By the way, what were you going to say?" Everyone turned to face Sheppard._

_He played dumb, "When?"_

_Elizabeth__ prodded, "Before, when you thought, you know…" _

_Sheppard tried to ignore the questions but since everyone kept staring at him; he stalled "Oh, that."_

_Elizabeth__ reminded him, "I didn't want you to say it at the time, but now I'm curious."_

_John took a deep breath, "I was going to say, um…" he paused dramatically, "take care of each other."_

_McKay, Ford and Teyla grinned in response. _

_Elizabeth simply said, "That's nice." _

_Sheppard agreed with her as Rodney said, "And, uh, indeed, we did." _

_"Yes, you did. Thank you," John nodded and began to close his eyes, "Again."_

_McKay responded, "Your welcome," as Teyla bade him goodnight. Everyone left but Elizabeth. _

_"You weren't really going to say that, were you?" she asked. John cracked open his eyes and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_He shuts his eyes as Elizabeth commented, "I didn't think so. Come on… you can tell me; it's just me here." _

_At first she didn't think he'd reply till he commented, "Hypothetically speaking, if we were in the same type of situation again, I might; hypothetically, confess to being in love with you." He then fell asleep leaving a shocked Elizabeth standing at his bedside._

* * *

Rodney was working out some equations on his laptop when John opened his eyes.

"Rodney," he called gruffly, "where are we?" His voice cracked from lack of use.

"Sheppard," Rodney called out, "you're awake." He closed the laptop and rushed to the pilot's chair and immediately popped a thermometer into John's mouth.

"Um, um, um," John tried to speak.

"Shush," Rodney told him as he pulled out the thermometer and read, "a healthy, normal 98.6 degrees." Rodney smiled in relief.

* * *

**_At the SGC, Cheyenne Mountain base…_**

"So, Carolyn, how did it go?" Nancy asked her friend.

"Same ole, same ole," Carolyn replied, "He ranted and raved and Jack shut him down. It really helped this time that Coolidge and the other members of the IOA are supporting you."

"Well, we both know that Coolidge wishes I never existed," she responded, "but he can't help his greedily little mind. All that creep can think about is what my baby can do for him. He clearly is only interested in 'seeing' how a child whose parents both have that ATA gene will react if they are allowed to grow up in an Ancient environment. If it weren't for the fact that I need the slimes support right now, I'd tell him right where he can shove it."

"You go girl," Carolyn laughingly replied. "Let's go shopping."

* * *

Later at a questionable lingerie store, Carolyn held up a mint green with white trim baby doll with matching panties. "I think this just might do the trick."

"Hmm, you could be right," Nancy smiled as she grabbed the outfit from Carolyn and rushed off to try it on, "Be right back."

Carolyn waved her on as she continued to browse through the different outfits. _'Hmm, I really like this one'_ she thought as she held up a deep red barely there see-through outfit. "Oh, yeah." Just for kicks; she looked at the two marines who were escorting her and Nancy around, "Hey fellows," she called out to them.

The guys looked up to see Dr. Lam waving an erotic dark red underwear set and saying, "So, can you guys picture me in this?" She smiled sweetly and the guys eyed each other nervously.

"Do you think the General will need a detailed report?" one of the marines asked his partner.

"I really hope not," the other one replied.

* * *

**_Puddle Jumper floating in the Galactic Void between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy…_**

DAY SIX…

"BAMM!" Kavanaugh mimicked as he slapped down the winning card in the game of War he was playing with Dr. Lee. "I won," he said arrogantly.

"This game is boring," Lee responded dejectedly.

"You just don't like it 'cause I've won the past several hands…" Kavanaugh continued, "Besides, we agreed the winner calls the game. So I call… War." He slapped his hands together and rubbed them maniacally.

"Great," muttered Lee while wondering what day it is.

* * *

(_FLASH) Before John was able to separate the rods at Grounding Station Three, he detected the presence of two additional blips on his Ancient's Life Signs Detector. He observed them heading directly towards him. Raising his P-90 he cautiously moved away from the station and headed back towards the door keeping a careful eye on the other men's' location._

_Suddenly, a Genii soldier appeared in the doorway. He immediately began firing at John who returned fire killing the soldier. John retreated deeper into the room preparing for the second attack. He didn't have long to wait. The other soldier popped onto the station's platform firing. John dodged the bullets as he jumped over the railing onto a nearby balcony. He tucked into a roll for a bumpy landing. He grabbed his P-90 rifle as he regained his feet and opened fire on the soldier. As soon as the soldier was down, John grabbed the Life Signs Detector which he had dropped while going over the side. He then hopped back over the railing to re-enter the Grounding Station platform and relieved the dead soldier of his communications device. _

_As John headed back towards the control panel, sparks could be seen flying around where the buttons once were. An angry Sheppard brought the communicator online and coldly informed Kolya "Let me tell you what you did wrong here, Kolya. A – you lost two of your men. B – you damaged the switch before I could separate the grounding rods, which I'm sure you're gonna get an earful from McKay for, and C – you lost all of what little credibility you had with me." He paused as he waited for Kolya responds._

_He didn't have long to wait before he heard Kolya voice coming over the radio. "You killed two of my men," a furious Kolya replied._

_Sheppard nodded to himself in agreement while he taunted, "I guess we're even!"_

_"I don't like even," Kolya said vindictively as a rustling sound could be heard over the radio._

_"I'm not finished yet." Sheppard snapped back._

_"Neither am I. Say goodbye to Doctor Weir," Kolya calmly replied. _

_A desperate John reminded him, "The city has a self-destruct button. You hurt her, I'll activate it. Nobody'll get Atlantis." _

_Kolya responded, "Even if it exists, Major, you need at least two senior personnel to activate it." John wondered if they have a traitor in their ranks because there was no way the Genii should have had that information. Kolya continued as John worried about Elizabeth, "And I'm about to take one of them out of the equation."_

_"Kolya!" John screamed. Silence. John pleaded, "Kolya! Don't do this." Continued silence; John felt as if a piece of him had been torn away as he stood there completely in the dark to what was happening in the Control Room._

_After what seemed like endless minutes later; Kolya's calm voice came back over the line. "Major Sheppard… How's this for credibility? Weir is dead."_

_John took a deep breath before saying with deadly precision, "I-am-going-to-kill-you."_

_Kolya returned, "Maybe, stay out of my way or McKay will join her." John disconnected the communicator unable to handle any further conversation. With a heavy heart, he resolved to end this right now. He took a deep fortifying breath as he ran back into Atlantis with the intent to kill his enemy at all costs._

* * *

"I'm going to go check on the Colonel," Rodney told Sgt. Brown. "Even though his fever has broken; I'm really concerned about the headaches and fatigue."

"That would be great sir," Brown responded, "Let me know if you need any help."

Rodney nodded as he grabbed the first aid kit and headed up front. He operated the controls to open the front compartment and heard John scream, "Kolya!" just as he entered.

"Kolya, my God!" Rodney muttered in fear... just thinking about the former Genii Commander brought a chill up his spine.

* * *

(_FLASH)_ _Rodney heard the desperate tone in John's voice as he came over the radio, "Kolya!" John screamed. Silence. John pleaded, "Kolya! Don't do this." Rodney looked between Kolya and Elizabeth. _

_"How is this going to get you what you want?" the diplomat said calmly as if a gun was not pointed directly at her._

_Kolya looked at her dispassionately as he dismissed any guilt, "Sheppard put you in this position not me."_

_Overcome with an uncontrollable desire to protect Elizabeth, Rodney jumped between Elizabeth and Kolya while pleading, "You can't do this. This is crazy. You need her."_

_Sora interjected, "She's right Commander."_

_Rodney attempted to reason with the megalomaniac, "I'm not kidding, there are codes required to activate the shields. Codes that only she knows. You can't do it without her," his voice trailed off as he realized that the gun was now aimed at him. He defensively raised his blood stained hands as he continued, "Well, you can't do this without me either. I mean… we're a package deal… you take us out of the equation and… and… and you don't have an endgame." Seeing the befuddled look on the Commander's face, Rodney continued to babble, "uhm… granted… that's a chess term… I'm… I'm… my point is… we're the only ones who can fix the grounding station, we're the only ones who can activate the shields, we're the only ones who can solve problems that I can't even think of yet! You kill either one of us and you don't get what you want." Rodney took a deep breath as he watched Kolya slowly lower the pistol. "That's how important we are… it's import..."_

_Elizabeth touched his arm and quietly said, "Rodney... Rodney he gets it."_

_"Oh," Rodney exhaled as he watched Kolya walk away. He felt as if he had dodged another life altering experience as he watched Elizabeth turn to Sora and say, "I appreciate…"_

_Sora cut her off and made it plain that her motivations were purely for the cause and not because she cared whether Elizabeth lived or died. "You're an asset we need to complete this mission." She turned and walked away as two Genii soldiers moved in to guard the prisoners._

_Elizabeth thanked Rodney with "You stood in front of a gun for me…"_

_Rodney shrugged off her gratitude while clutching his arm, "Don't thank me just yet. We have two and a half hours till the storm hits and unless our luck changes drastically. The city is going to be obliterated." Rodney gave her a dejected look as she closed her eyes and looked away in equal despair._

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" Lee inquired of the marines.

"Kolya was this crazed military guy that tried to take over Atlantis shortly after we got there," Kavanaugh replied absently as he rearranged his cards.

"I heard that he was one scary dude," Sgt. Johnson added.

"I heard that he and the Colonel had a shootout… like at the OK Corral," Sgt. Brown interjected.

Sgt. Johnson said, "Oh yeah wasn't that on the planet that had the guy, Luscious no, no, no… Lucius I think it was?"

"Really, what happened?" Dr. Lee asked.

"I don't know any of the particulars since I wasn't stationed here at the time, just a lot of rumors. Sure would like to know the whole story though," Sgt. Brown told them.

"Are we playing cards or talking about Sheppard's exploits?" Kavanaugh whined.

* * *

_(FLASH) John was getting ready to take out another Genii soldier, when he heard Kolya calling out to him over the radio. _

_"Major Sheppard. I have a proposition for you," Kolya offered. John retreated down the stairwell so the guard didn't hear Kolya's voice thereby giving away his position. _

_Once John had moved down a couple of flights of stair, he felt he had gone far enough to be able to respond to Kolya without detection. "Kolya, I'm having a hard time keeping up… what's the score again?" he asked sarcastically still reeling from Elizabeth's death._

_"My men have informed me that not only have you disabled some crucial generators," he paused, "but you've stolen key components that make it impossible to be restored." _

_John happily agreed, "Yeah, I did that," knowing that it would irk the commander to no end._

_"There are two flaws in your plan," Kolya pressed on._

_John continued down the stairwell as he quipped, "Always open to constructive criticism."_

_Tired of the Major's obstinate behavior, Kolya responded, "One. The assumption that I would believe you would rather destroy the city than let it fall to us… is childish."_

_John responded by childishly taunting, "Doesn't sound like me." He reached another level of the city as Kolya continued. _

_With exasperation the commander continued to try to regain the upper hand in the operation, "Second. If and when I determine Atlantis is unsalvageable. Doctors Weir and McKay become obsolete." _

_Upon registering exactly what Kolya had said, John came to an immediate halt as he questioned, "Weir's alive?!"_

_Kolya triumphantly said, "Dr. McKay was able to make a strong case for keeping her alive."_

_John interrupted with, "Let me talk to her."_

_After a moment of silence, John heard Elizabeth's voice over the radio. "Sheppard! We're both here."_

_A relieved John said with heartfelt emotion, "It's good to hear your voice."_

_"Yeah, it's good to hear," she responded._

_"We have less than one hour until the storm hits full force. If the power is not returned to Grounding Station Three within the next ten minutes," Kolya paused before delivering "Dr. Weir dies."_

_John's relief is short-lived as he bitterly responded, "Again… you mean?"_

_Kolya replied, "Her death will buy you another ten minutes. After which; should the power still be out, Dr. McKay dies. We will then leave with what we can, and the city will be destroyed."_

_A desperate Sheppard tried to buy a little more time by protesting, "Well that's not enough time!"_

_Kolya calmly threatened, "If you don't mind destroying Atlantis, stay where you are for the next twenty minutes." He paused before adding, "Starting now."_

_Rather than waste anymore precious moments talking, John didn't bother to answer as he rushed off to fix the power._

* * *

"John, come on John, you need to wake up soon," Rodney cajoled Sheppard as he shook his shoulder. "I'm losing it here with Kavanaugh, Lee, those two marines… Well actually the marines actually aren't half bad but geese Kavanaugh…"

"Wha, Rodney what's going on?" John cracked open his bloodshot eyes.

"Sheppard, Thank God, do you have any idea of the trouble you've caused me?" Rodney said forcefully as he plopped down in the co-pilots seat.

"Ohh, my head," John croaked, "What did you do McKay?"

"Me," Rodney sputtered as he jumped up and started pacing around the compartment, "You're the one that just can't stop the heroics!"

"McKay! Settle down your making me dizzy," John commanded softly.

"Me, how did this get to be my fault. Here I am minding my own business when you start spouting out things about Kolya, of all people," Rodney babbled. "I can't… I can't believe you Sheppard… Sheppard… John. That's just great." Rodney stood there looking down at the sleeping Colonel.

* * *

_(FLASH) John, carrying a P-90 rifle, led his team down a corridor. He was followed closely by Ford carrying a wraith stunner, an unarmed Carson, and Teyla who clutched another P-90 rifle. They were making their way down a corridor. _

_Sheppard explained, "McKay figures if he can harness the storm's lightning he can fire up the shield."_

_"This lighting?" Beckett asked incredulously._

_"SG teams have done it before to power the Stargate." Ford responded._

_Carson protested, "There's a big difference between powering a Star…"_

_"I didn't say you could talk." Ford interrupted the doctor._

_John ignored the bickering as he continued to explain the plan. _

_Becket asked, "What kind of plan is that?"_

_"A Rodney McKay kind of plan. It's all we got." John explained._

_"Which means there's only one place to go…" Ford's voice trailed off._

_Teyla concluded, "Where the Genii will also be." They continued around the corner heading towards the Control Tower._

_"What?! Why?!" Carson sputtered._

_"Only the Control Room and Stargate Operations are shielded. The rest of the city… well let's just say once the lightning starts to hit," Sheppard paused, "Anybody left in the hallway is as good as dead." The group headed up the stairs going to the tower._

_Teyla asked, "Will the young hunters in the Jumper be safe?"_

_"Jumper Bay is part of Stargate Operations so they'll be protected," Sheppard assured her._

_"So maybe that's where we should be headed," Ford interjected._

_Sheppard responded as he strode purposefully forward, "Once the shield goes up over the city, Weir and McKay are expendable to Kolya. We've got to take the Control Room first."_

_"Would he really kill them because they are of no further use to them?" Teyla asked not understanding how anyone can be that callous._

_"No, he'd kill them to punish me," Sheppard swung around to face the rest of the team, "Now, here's the deal. Ford and I get into position just below the Control Room stairs. Teyla and Beckett head for the Jumper Bay."_

_Teyla protested, "I intend to fight alongside you."_

_Sheppard assured her, "And I intend you to fight with us. Once you get in position," he paused, "Lower the ship into the Gateroom; open the weapons pods that should create a distraction for Ford and me to go in. We take back the Control Room. Get the shield up. City safe. Weir and McKay safe. Take the rest of the day off." He glanced at each person. Teyla and Ford nodded their understanding and Carson grinned._

_"Sounds like a plan, Sir." Ford acknowledged._

_Sheppard gave his final orders, "Stay on Channel 2. Let's move out." Teyla and Beckett headed away as Sheppard nodded to Ford, "You're not gonna need that thing. Shoot to kill." _

_Ford looked away momentarily in regret; he then placed the Wraith stunner on a crate and followed his commander towards the Control Room._

_Sheppard and Ford arrived at the Control Room within minutes. John radioed Teyla, "We're in position."_

_Ford scanned the area, "This isn't right."_

_"What?" Sheppard asked._

_"Teyla and Beckett should of easily have made it back to the Jumper Bay first. They should have been waiting for us," Ford voiced his concerns._

_Quickly realizing the validity of his remarks, Sheppard tried to contact Teyla and Carson via radio, "Teyla what's your position?" Silence. "Teyla?" He waited a moment before saying to Ford, "We'll have to figure out what happened to them later." _

_John and Ford observed the Control Room from the corridor._

_"Engage the shield," Kolya commanded._

_"I'm almost finished," McKay stalled._

_Alarms rung out as Laden turned from a panel and interjected, "A massive wave is approaching from the west. Without the shields…" His voice trailed off as he leaves everyone to draw their own conclusions._

_"McKay!" yelled Kolya._

_"We're starting to get hits on the Northern Pier; routing power to the corridor now." McKay made some adjustments on the control panel. "Now," he said as nothing happened. He made more adjustments, "Now." Again nothing. "Okay this is a problem," he muttered sickly._

_"What?" demanded Kolya as he approached McKay._

_"Look, I told you this was a long shot from the beginning," Rodney began._

_Laden called out, "We already have serious flooding on the North and West Piers."_

_"It's no use, the city conduits just can't handle this kind of raw power," Rodney continued._

_"Is any power getting to the shield generator?" Elizabeth asked._

_"Nominal amounts. Nowhere near enough," Rodney responded._

_"You said this would work," Kolya expressed angrily._

_Rodney defended himself, "I don't know if you noticed or not but I'm an extremely arrogant man who tends to think all of his plans will work." He was unprepared for Kolya's sudden attack. _

_Kolya punched McKay then turned and walked away muttering, "Idiot."_

_Elizabeth defended Rodney, "Hey, this was a long shot at best. Why else would we evacuate the city? It was always our intention to dial out in case this didn't work… within minutes Atlantis will fail. You can leave and survive or you can go down with the city." She paused then, "You choose." The Genii all looked to Kolya for guidance. _

_"We're just not getting enough power to the shield generators," McKay filled the sudden silence._

_"Are you really going to sacrifice the lives of all of your men on the off chance that this city won't be completely destroyed?" Weir asked Kolya._

_Kolya ordered "Open the Stargate, start evacuating the remaining men."_

_Rodney sighed with relief as Elizabeth told Kolya, "You're making the right decision." _

_Their relief was short lived as Kolya announced, "You're coming with us!"_

_"What?!" Elizabeth asked disbelievingly._

_K__olya decreed, "You'll both serve the Genii as payment for what you've done."_

_McKay sputtered, "For what we've done?" The Genii soldiers converged on the expedition members and grabbed them by their arms and started to muscle them towards the Stargate._

_Watching the downfall of McKay and Weir from the corridor, Sheppard told Ford, "Change of plans." He then moved into position to rush the Gateroom, "You get McKay."_

_As the soldiers forced McKay and Weir down the stairs; Rodney expressed his dismay, "Seriously, this is a bad idea! You saw what happened to my last plan… this is not what you…" McKay jumped as shots rang out._

_Sheppard opened fire on the two guards behind Rodney. Rodney saw his break and ran. John tucked and rolled and shot another soldier as soon as he regained his feet. Kolya grabbed Elizabeth as a shield. Laden rushed through the gate._

_Sheppard coldly stated, "You're not going anywhere." Kolya edged closer to the Gate dragging Elizabeth with him. John glared at him stating, "I will shoot you if you don't let her go."_

_"And risk hurting Dr. Weir?" Kolya attempted to bluff as he moved even closer to the event horizon._

_John stood and took careful aim as he calmly stated, "I'm not aiming at her." He fired a single shot, hitting Kolya in the chest. The impact caused Kolya to release Elizabeth before he fell backward into the puddle. _

_"Find Teyla and Beckett. Make sure that's all of them," he ordered Ford as he rushed forward to Elizabeth. _

_Elizabeth climbed shakily to her feet as John said, "Sorry about that, I had to ermm..." he looked uncomfortable for an awkward moment before continuing, "You okay?"_

_A dazed Elizabeth shook her head, "No."_

_John reached out a hand to her, "You will be." He led her up the steps to the Control Room. "Come on."_

* * *

_John and Elizabeth arrived in the Control Room in time to here McKay say, "I thought I'd activate the shield and save the day. You got something else in mind?"_

_Ford reminded him, "Teyla and Beckett are still out there."_

_McKay responded, "Tracking systems are down. There's a tsunami headed towards the city. In two and a half minutes they're dead."_

_Sheppard ordered, "Then give them two minutes." _

_McKay looked at Sheppard's expression and any protest he had died unsaid._

_"Teyla and Beckett fall back to the Control Room," John ordered over the radio._

_Two minutes later, McKay told him, "There's no more time. Either we lose them or we lose the city." _

_Just as Rodney finished speaking, Teyla and Sora arrived dragging an injured Beckett between them._

_Elizabeth__ ordered, "Rodney, go!"_

_Rodney immediately responded, "Going," as he pushed the engage button. _

_Everyone froze._

_Elizabeth broke the silence, "What's happening?"_

_Rodney told her, "It's working it just needs to build up enough power for the shield generator to activate. Wait for it."_

_McKay glanced up and spotted the doctor, "Carson."_

_"Rodney," he replied._

_"Just in time to see how this ends, huh?" Rodney made idle conversation while trying not to think about the wall of water heading for the city._

_McKay continued to watch the charge build up until it reached full, then he called out, "Now," as the shield activated._

_Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice work Rodney," Elizabeth said._

_"Did you ever doubt me?" Rodney asked._

_"Yes, several times," she responded._

_"Oh," he replied not knowing what else to say._

_"I see you've made a new friend Teyla," John said as everyone glanced at Sora._

_Sora returned the look and glanced around the room fearfully._

_"Well, I want everyone to report to the infirmary for a quick checkup," Carson stated. He looked over at Sora before continuing, "And that includes you too lass." _

_"Alright Carson. Rodney set up everything for the night. We'll start bringing our people home in the morning after the storm has abated," Elizabeth stated._

_After a quick check in the infirmary, John locked Sora up in a cell. He then returned to the infirmary to escort Elizabeth to her room for the night._

_"You know John, it wasn't necessary to walk me back to my quarters," Elizabeth began as they came to a stop outside her door._

_"Remember what I asked you awhile ago," John interrupted. Elizabeth looked confused. "You ok?" he returned._

_Elizabeth__ was obviously remembering his question after Kolya fell back through the gate. "No," she repeated quietly as she waved her hand over the door locks. The door opened with a quiet swish. She turned to enter; leaving the door ajar even after she had gone into her room. _

_John stood in the hallway looking in at her. She flicked a glance over her shoulder. "You coming?" she asked as she held out her right hand. John didn't hesitate as he walked over the threshold to grasp her hand. The door closed behind him. _

_John used Elizabeth's hand to pull her forward. She rushed forward and laid her head against his chest as his hand came up to hug her close. "God, I'm… sorry," Elizabeth stuttered, "I don't know why I'm feeling like this."_

_"Like what?" he asked quietly as he ran his fingers through her still wet hair. A reminder of the storm that nearly cost them their lives and the city they called home._

_"Scared," she returned. "I need you to hold me right now. Make me feel warm again because right now I'm just so cold inside."_

_John hugged her closer as he laid his head atop hers. He whispered, "You will always have me. I'll always be here to keep you warm." They remained standing for several moments each contemplating their own thoughts. _

_Elizabeth__ suddenly pulled back. "Well, enough of this," she began as she wiped tears from her eyes, "I should let you go." She attempted to smile._

_"You don't really want me to go do you," he said teasingly not enjoying the look of fear still lingering in her eyes. He reached up and placed both hands on her head, casually running his fingers through her hair._

_"John..," she began as Sheppard leaned forward and placed his mouth against her own. At first she didn't respond, standing stiffly against his sensual assault._

_John felt her resistance so he pressed his lips harder against her mouth bringing his tongue out to lick across her lips. She moaned. He took advantage of the momentary lapse and sent his tongue forward as soon as she cracked open her lips. She tensed against him before going pliant and returning his kiss with a passion equal to his own. Her hands immediately reached up to clench his hair in both fists. They continued to kiss for several minutes before John decided to press forward. He released her head and skimmed his hands down her back, along the curve of her hip to come to a rest on her buttocks. Elizabeth moaned into his mouth causing a delicious vibration to run along his tongue. _

_He pulled back momentarily to look into her glazed eyes. "Elizabeth, you won't regret this," he said as he suddenly lifted her up. Her hands fell from his hair and immediately grasped his shoulders to keep from falling. She brought her legs up to circle his waist._

_"I don't know about this John," she weakly protested. _

_"I do. I love you Elizabeth," he declared confidently as he carries her to the bed. He dropped her down causing her to bounce lightly. _

_"John," she began chidingly drawing out his name. "We work together. We are the leaders here. We have to show a united front."_

_He gave her his trademark smirk. "Oh, I intended to be very united," he said teasingly._

_Elizabeth__ burst out laughing. "That is not what I meant and you know it," she said as she props up on the bed. Her elbows supported her upper body weight while her legs dangled over the edge. John moved to stand between her legs. She watched as he removes his TAC vest and tossed it across the room. His jacket soon followed. _

_He watched her as she tracks his every movement with her large expressive eyes. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" he asked again. _

_Sensing the seriousness of his question, she replied simply, "Yes." Elizabeth then sat up and brought John closer with both arms wrapped around his waist. She placed her head against his stomach. "Yes," she repeated quietly, "Thanks to you. Always thanks to you. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you." His hands came up to rest on her head._

_"Let's hope we don't ever find out," John responded as she shifted her head to look up at him. _

_John leaned down and pushed Elizabeth back down onto the bed as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He brought one of his hands down to unzip her jacket. He then helped her remove her jacket completely. He tossed it to where his jacket laid across the room. He then stood back and reached out a hand. "Come on," he said. She placed her hand in his and he assisted her off the bed. They stood and stared at each other for a moment before John turned to lead her into the bathroom. He released her hand long enough to start the water running in her personal shower. He wanted the water to get good and hot so that it will permanently eradicate the chill in her bones from being out in the cold storm too long. _

_He turned back to her and reaches for the hem of her shirt. He dragged the shirt over her head. She looked at him for a moment before reaching for his shirt as well. He helped her remove it. She got her first good look at her military commander's bare chest. "You know, I haven't seen you without a shirt since that time you almost died," Elizabeth said as she reached out a hand to run it along his torso. His stomach muscles involuntarily contracted at her touch. "I was so worried…," she said as tears sprang to her eyes. _

_"Shh, I'm right here and nothing is going to happen to me," John said comfortingly. He reached forward to unsnap her uniform pants. He unzipped them quickly; letting them fall to the floor. He held her arms as she stepped out of the pants and kicked them away. She then reached down and pulled her boots and socks off. They joined her pants. She was left standing in a matching red lacy bra and panty set. _

_"You seem a little over dressed Major," Elizabeth said teasingly. She pushed him against the nearest surface so that she could help remove his black shoes and socks. Once that was done, she straightened up and reaches for his belt buckle. She toyed with the buckle as she wondered, "What are we doing?" _

_"We are going to get naked, get warm and them I'm going to make love to you," John said clearly so that there were no mistaking what his intentions were. _

* * *

John's eyes crept open as the dream slowly drifted away. He smiled in remembrance.

* * *

**_At the SGC, Cheyenne Mountain base…_**

"Excuse me; you're Dr. Sheppard right?" asked a young man in a business suit and tie.

Nancy glanced over her shoulder to eyed her visitor. "That's right," she said briefly before turning back to the reports that she was reading over.

"Uh, do you mind if I sit down," the young man asked. "I'm … Bates. I heard that you are the new Security Chief for the Atlantis Base. I thought you might want to talk."

"And why would I want to talk to you," Nancy said dismissively.

"Well, I am the original Security Chief for the base," Bates responded.

"I see, well Mr. Bates, what can you tell me about Atlantis' command structure? " Nancy began pumping him for information.

"Oh, the head of the expedition at this time is Colonel Samantha Carter. She is responsible for the civilian population and has final say. The Military Commander is my ex-CO; his name is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard," Bates began. "Umm, ma'am is he any relation of yours."

"Relation, no he isn't Mr. Bates. Tell me how did you and the Military Commander get along?" Nancy strung him along trying to obtain as much information about John that she could.

"We usually got along pretty well. We had a few problems in the beginning because well I always thought the Colonel, who was actually a Major at the time, was a little too trusting of the aliens on the base." Bates responded.

"Really, how come?" Nancy asked.

* * *

_(FLASH) As Bates and Dr. Weir approached the conference room table they could hear Sheppard and McKay bickering. _

_"Could you please not do that here?" Sheppard requested of Rodney who had his foot propped on the table and was massaging it profusely._

_"My foot is still numb, if you'll excuse me…" Rodney defended himself as Ford grinned at them both._

_"Well at least your mouth still works fine," Sheppard snapped back as he idly played with a deck of cards. _

_Their argument was interrupted by Bates and Elizabeth who had entered the conference room together. Ford grabbed a seat next to John as Elizabeth and Bates moved to the opposite end of the triangular shaped table. The doors secured automatically. _

_"Alright, let's get started," Elizabeth brought the meeting to order as everyone straightened up. _

_Ford glanced around and commented, "Shouldn't we wait for Teyla?"_

_Elizabeth firmly stated, "Teyla wasn't invited."_

_Sheppard objected, "She's a member of my team!"_

_Bates countered with, "She's also an Athosian, sir."_

_"So," Sheppard said disbelievingly._

_Bates attempted to explain, "If we've been compromised and every indication suggests that we have." He paused as he and Elizabeth took in John's forbidding expression. "It is almost certain that one of them is responsible."_

_"We're talking about Teyla," John said as if that should be enough._

_Elizabeth tried to placate him, "I don't like it either…"_

_John jumped in, "Good, then get her on in here…"_

_Elizabeth ignored his comment, "…but the safety of this base and its personnel are my main concern right now." She stared Sheppard dead in the eye. "As it should be yours. The Wraith have shown up on the last five of the nine planets your team has visited and given the fact that two of those worlds were unpopulated…" she paused to let her words sink in, "we can pretty much assume that they have been alerted to your missions by someone on this base."_

_Rodney glanced at John before saying to Elizabeth, "If someone on this base was communicating with the Wraiths… then why hasn't Atlantis been attacked?"_

_John grabbed onto Rodney's observation like a lifeline. "Good point." He continued to give Elizabeth and Bates a hard look while pointing to Rodney._

_Bates attempted to reason, "Maybe we should just stop using the Stargate indefinitely."_

_Sheppard immediately snapped, "We can't do that…" _

_Bates responded, "Why not?"_

_"Because we need ZPMs to power this place," he patronizingly told Bates making it clear that he was not happy with Bates' support of Elizabeth's suspicions. _

_"Things seem to be running fine right now…" Bates replied._

_"Ok… when the Wraith do show up… and they will… how do we defend ourselves?" John retorted sarcastically._

_"Or for that matter, how do we get back to Earth?" Rodney threw in his support for Sheppard and Teyla._

_"This is the only Stargate in the Pegasus Galaxy that can even reach Earth… and if it comes to that we're going to have to use the self-destruct before the Wraith take the city," Elizabeth decreed._

_"Bottom line; we need to use the Gate," John put in._

_Bates suggested, "Then we've got to find out who's responsible ASAP. I suggest we start by confining all non-base personnel to the south side of the complex." _

_"Are you kidding?" John asked incredulously._

_"That's the absolute minimum we should do. If Colonel Sumner was still here…" Bates began._

_"He's not," Sheppard snapped, "I am." He looked like he was barely holding onto his temper and would like nothing more than to reach across the table and beat some sense into the Security Chief._

_"Yes, sir," Bates replied sullenly knowing he may have went a little too far._

_"We're not going to start treating anyone like prisoners…" Elizabeth attempted to defuse the situation._

_"Well… that's good," John said grudgingly._

_"That said. Steps should be taken to safeguard the more sensitive areas of this facility. It's only reasonable." Elizabeth stated as she and Sheppard engaged in a battle of wills._

_"I recommend that no go zones start with Stargate operations, the labs, power generation and the Jumper Bay." Bates stated with authority; knowing that he had the expedition leader's support._

_Elizabeth continued as John, Rodney and Ford stared at her in silence, "I'd like to meet with every Athosian on this base. I mean they've been here three months… I only know a handful of them by name."_

_Sheppard continued to look angry as Bates told Elizabeth, "I could start setting up interviews as soon as we're done here."_

_Elizabeth looked at him gratefully, "In the meantime..." she glanced around the room, "all Gate travel is suspended. Until further notice." _

* * *

"So you're saying that you pretty much disregarded your commanding officer because you didn't personally feel he was qualified for the job," Nancy cut to the chase.

"No, that wasn't it. Your twisting what I'm saying here," Bates defended.

"It seems to me, he had every reason to trust this Teyla person," Nancy told him, "And you went over his head from the start by involving the head of the expedition from the very beginning. Not exactly the smartest move."

"There were other reasons," Bates said agitatedly.

* * *

_(FLASH) In the Control Room, Bates was listening in on the report given by Sgt. Stackhouse._

_"How many," Dr. Weir inquired._

_"It's hard to say, most of them were behind the tree line," Stackhouse reported._

_"We're wasting time here, we need to mount a rescue operation," Rodney interrupted desperately._

_"I'm not going to send anyone through that Gate until I have all the facts doctor. How did Teyla and Lt. Ford get separated from you?" Elizabeth responded calmly._

_Stackhouse answered, "They went to check out the area and try to make contact with some of the natives…"_

_Bates jumped in feeling that his suspicions of the Athosian were justified, "And whose idea was that?"_

_"Mine," Sheppard said as he walked up behind Bates. "She was following my orders," he continued as he sat down gingerly._

_Elizabeth said, "Shouldn't you be back at the infirmary?" She watched him carefully._

_"No, I'm fine. I didn't take a full blast," John shrugged off the concern._

_Elizabeth asked, "Why didn't you go with them Major?"_

_"Well… the natives of that planet are easily spooked. Teyla thought we'd scare them off with a big group," John explained as he crossed his arms defensively._

_"Teyla did," Bates mouthed off sarcastically._

_"What's that Sergeant?" Sheppard inquired._

_"She was conveniently absent during the ambush…" Bates stated not understanding how Sheppard could be so blind._

_"So was Ford, maybe it was him?" Rodney sarcastically interrupted._

_Bates continued arrogantly, "I'm just stating a fact sir."_

_"Sergeant," Sheppard began in a deadly serious tone as he stood and got nose to nose with Bates, "I am only going to say this once…"_

_Bates interrupted him, "With all due respect Major. You can reprimand me if you wish… but it's been six times your team has been compromised. Only one Athosian knew about this last mission." _

_Sheppard and Bates glared at each other but before either could continue the argument, the Gate Technician called out, "We have an unscheduled off-world activation," as alarms began to sound. "It's Teyla's IDC. Receiving a radio transmission."_

_Teyla could be heard coming over the comm line, "This is Teyla… Lt. Ford has been wounded. The Wraith are closing in on our position."_

_Bates looked at Elizabeth as he said, "You put down that shield and we could be opening up this base to a Wraith attack." Elizabeth looked undecided._

_Teyla sounded more desperate, "Atlantis… please let us through."_

_Several marines stormed the Gate departure area with weapons at ready._

_Elizabeth attempted to confirm Teyla's story, "Lt. Ford can you confirm the situation."_

_Teyla responded, "He is unconscious. Our situation grows desperate. Soon we will have no choice but to go through the Stargate."_

_Elizabeth still looked indecisive as Bates took the opportunity to press his case, "We drop that shield and who knows what she'll bring through the Gate with her…" _

_Elizabeth__ glanced between Bates and Sheppard still uncertain._

_"Open up the damn Gate!" Sheppard commanded angrily. _

_Elizabeth hesitated then said, "Lower the shield." Bates could not believe she was willing to risk a Wraith attack while Sheppard could not believe she hesitated to help one of their own._

_They all watched as the shield was dropped and Teyla hurried through dragging Ford along. Once through, the Gate disengaged. The marines pointed their weapons at Teyla as John rushed down the steps to check on Ford's condition._

_Medical personnel arrived to carry Ford to the infirmary. As everyone watched Ford being lifted on the gurney, Bates demanded, "Sir, she should be detained and questioned."_

_Sheppard glared at Bates then turned to look at Teyla, "I want you to go to the infirmary and get checked out by Carson." Teyla looked around uncertainly as she nodded. She headed off with two marines trailing behind. _

_"We need to settle this," Elizabeth demanded. They head back up to the conference room._

_Silence reigned until they have taken their seats around the interview table. _

_Sheppard broke the silence by stating reasonably, "If she were helping the Wraith… why bother bringing Ford back… In fact, why bother coming back at all?"_

_Bates retorted, "She's of more use to them here in Atlantis… as for apparently rescuing Lt. Ford…" _

_Sheppard interrupted him defending Teyla, "She carried him through the Gate… what's apparent about that…"_

_"He's unconscious sir… we still don't know what happened…" Bates retorted._

_"Oh that's enough," Sheppard angrily stated. It was clear he was fed up with Bates suspicions of the Athosians._

_"It's my job to express security concerns," Bates continued over Sheppard's objections._

_"I've heard enough of your concerns," Sheppard responded angrily._

_"Again with all due respect Major, I believe you're putting your personal feelings in front of your…" Bates pressed his suit despite the fact that his CO was clearly very angry._

_"You're dismissed!" Sheppard cut him off. _

_Bates glanced at Elizabeth, who looked down at the table. Seeing no support he jumped up and slammed down his files as he said with barely suppressed emotion, "Yes, sir." He packed up his stuff and walked out. _

_"This is not over; I will make you see the truth about that woman." Bates said under his breath as he headed towards the living quarters._

* * *

"Well Mr. Bates hopefully I will not repeat your mistakes of distrusting my CO before I even get to know him," Nancy responded.

"It wasn't just Teyla. He has a weakness for women. First there was Chaya and Teer, two ancients that rumors say he had a personal relationship with if you get my meaning,"

Bates continued, "Larin, Teyla and it was even said he was seeing Weir on the side."

"Yeah, I get it," Nancy interjected snidely as she thought I can't believe this jerk. Poor John had to deal with him on a regular basis. He probably made this all up just to make his decisions look better.

"Look you don't have to believe anything I say. You don't have to believe me about any of his… conquests. But what you do need to know is that you need to watch your back in the Pegasus Galaxy… there are a lot of enemies there. Foreign _and_ domestic. The Wraith, the Replicators, and the Genii just to name a few of the biggest ones," Bates attempted to bring the conversation back around.

"Reports say that there is a treaty between us and the Genii. Do you have something that says otherwise, Mr. Bates?" Nancy inquired.

"No," he replied as he stood up in defeat. "Well, good luck in your new position. Despite everything Sheppard is one of the best."

* * *

**_TBC (in Chapter _****_05 Road to Recovery - coming soon - cus I just realized that it is really the second half of this chapter that I split for being too long)_**


End file.
